


【授翻translation】Cruel intentions by FayeC

by Jenny_Cr



Series: 【授翻】Cruel intentions by FayeC [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 83,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Cr/pseuds/Jenny_Cr
Summary: 这是FayeC太太cruel intentions系列的翻译，已获授权。原作品非常优秀，翻译水平有限，希望大家可以去读一读太太的原作。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cruel Intentions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729058) by [FayeC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeC/pseuds/FayeC). 
  * A translation of [Cruel Intentions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729058) by [FayeC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeC/pseuds/FayeC). 

飞龙看着手中振动的黑色手机，微微挑了挑眉。屏幕上显示着一个名字，Arbatov。

在接听电话之前，他犹豫了一下。好吧，在如此漫长的一天结束之后为什么不找点乐子呢？

“你想要什么？”飞用俄语说到，他通常不会这样做，因为电话那头的人可以讲一口流利的广东话。即使白蛇的首领精通至少5种语言，但除非别无选择，一般情况下他不会自找麻烦说广东话之外的语言。毕竟，一个在他这种位置上的人永远也不必试图去打动任何人。但是今天他正好有心情调笑。

“你把我加在了列表上，我很受宠若惊。”这位年轻的俄罗斯黑手党听起来真的很像那么回事。  
“我还能如何避免你的来电呢？”飞龙知道他听起来就像一根傲慢的刺，但这恰恰是他与Mikhail的关系中“有趣”的部分，无论他对他说多少次这样的话，Mikhail总是会回来。

Mikhail忍不住笑了笑，如此残酷直白，听上去真的很“飞龙”。 “我今天一定挑了一个合适的时间打电话，对不对？是什么让你的心情这么好？” Mikhail像往常一样用镇定、调皮的声音回到，他已经习惯了飞龙带刺的话，这只会让这个男人更加精美。

“我现在就可以挂电话来终止你的好奇心。”

Mikhail微微笑了笑，飞龙决定接电话是有原因的，这意味着他绝不会挂电话，直到听到Mikhail要说的内容。 “怜悯点，亲爱的。我只是来邀请你共进一个无害的烛光晚餐，而不是去结婚。”

“你应该已经知道我的答案了，”飞龙叹了口气，这个人已经邀请他去吃晚餐好几个月了，他一个也没有接受，除非是与其他几位客人一起共进商务晚餐。

“如果你准备说‘不’，你就不会接电话了。”

“也许不呢。”

即便到了现在， Mikhail还是不太敢真正相信自己的耳朵，但继续提问题只会给这个傲慢的公主改变主意的机会。就像在商务往来中一样，他知道是时候结束了。毕竟，要让尊贵的公主殿下同意他提出的任何建议，比将毒品走私到警察总部还要困难。

“我7点去接你，穿正式一点。”  
接他？Mikhail以为他是舞会皇后吗？  
“我从来没说过需要你来接我。”  
“确实没有，但是我今天并不想傻傻地等。”他宁愿去白蛇接飞，也不愿在另一家餐厅一个人等。  
“当你做了错误的假设，就会发生这种情况。我从来没有说过我会去那儿。”  
在一定程度上这确实是对的，但是飞龙也没有拒绝。  
“好吧，你这次确实还没有说‘yes’。”  
飞龙抿嘴笑了笑， “我会去的，我向你保证，你只需要告诉我在哪里。”

“你不会认为我会相信一个以撒谎为生的男人的话吧？”  
Mikhail知道，一旦飞龙下定了决心，就不会有任何改变，但是试一试又没有什么坏处，他只是想看到美丽的飞和他一起坐在红色的兰博基尼上。现在，不正是机会吗？

“别碰运气，Mikhail Arbatov。现在你有一个小时告诉我在哪里，否则就忘记这件事，你自己决定。”飞龙说完对自己无声地笑了笑。Mikhail想让他加入这场游戏，就得让他成为这个游戏的掌控者。

Mikhail手中旋转着精致的酒杯。最终，还是和冰雪女王来了一场约会，他想。在被拒绝了无数次之后，Mikhail有一种感觉，他的公主殿下今天一定会把他的出现作为对自己的奖励。被飞龙，或者是其他任何人拒绝这么多次，他本应该生气的，在他这种地位的人本来永远也不必忍受这样的事情。但这是刘飞龙。世界上没有人能像飞这样将美丽、骄傲、智慧和力量完美地结合在一起。那张不真实的美丽面孔有能力抢夺每一个旁观者的心，包括他在内。Mikhail再也不会有这么想要的人了，也从来没有失败得到他想要的任何东西这么多次过。

大约六个月前，他在由一个非常有势力的中国家族举行的一场婚礼上第一次见到了这个白蛇的年轻首领，他们恰好都和这个家族有生意上的往来。刘飞龙，大名鼎鼎的香港最大犯罪组织的首领，是一个不会让人轻易忘记的人。在一个全是身着定制西装和red carpet礼服的贵宾的房间内，一身令人惊叹的银色旗袍的飞龙出现了，显得无与伦比的自信，这一下子让其他的所有人都变得平凡无奇黯淡无光。Mikhail发誓那一头直至腰间的黑发一定是真丝的。一个男人怎么会拥有如此深刻的美丽？那张完美无瑕的脸使房间里最美丽的女人都感到无地自容。那个高大优雅的身躯像芭蕾舞演员一般优雅地走过整个房间，所到之处散发着令人难以置信的智慧和至高无上的气势。从他看到飞的那一刻起，Mikhail就发誓一定要让他成为自己的人。然而直到今天，他还一直在徒劳地努力。

即使Mikhail背对着那家昂贵的法国餐厅的门口，飞龙的到来也永远不会被忽视，无论他选择任何时间去任何地方都会立刻吸引所有人的目光。这就是为什么Mikhail静静地坐在桌子对面，而对于飞龙的到来一点也不惊讶的原因。当整个空间突然安静下来，所有人的目光似乎都朝着同一方向的时候，他就知道飞龙到了。

“我都开始以为你又要放我鸽子了。” Mikhail抱怨着，没有抬头。

“对我有点信任，好吗？”飞龙讽刺地笑着，手指在空酒杯上敲了敲，示意倒满。

Mikhail终于把目光转向了坐在小桌旁的那个男人。看着自己梦中的熟悉面孔，Mikhail的心重重地跳了一下。这个优雅的香港黑社会首领穿着一件剪裁合身的丝绸西装，内里衬着羊毛制的白衬衫，露出了粉色的光洁无暇的肌肤，这已经足以让Mikhail带着燃烧的欲望去想象那些看不到的地方了。不管他们见多少次，飞龙总是能让他屏住呼吸。这个人清楚地知道如何使用他所拥有的去操纵别人，而他也确实拥有最好的资本。

“你确定要在我身边喝醉吗？”这听上去更像是一个建议，而不是问题。他听说过飞的低酒量，虽然Mikhail真的一点也不介意。

“或许是我现在太和善了。”逗弄Mikhail真的是人生中最大的乐趣之一。

“你还是这么残忍。我知道相对于其他事情，你对于让我发疯这件事乐在其中。”

也许Mikhail真的有点了解他。毕竟，他无法否认看着这个年轻的俄罗斯黑手党为了得到想要的东西会做些什么是一件很有趣的事情，这是一个他喜欢的智力游戏。

飞的沉默证明了Mikhail说的是事实。这个人是一个真正的、有着天使面孔的傲慢的刺。然而这恰恰是让飞龙如此吸引人的部分原因。 “我已经为你点了菜，希望你不要介意。”

Fei向后靠在椅子上，优雅的手指轻轻敲打着白色的亚麻桌布。  
“那样的话，就让我们看看你是不是真正了解我的口味吧。”

“你对于食物的口味很简单。而你躺在床上的滋味，我还没有学会。”Mikhail眨了眨眼。  
在那一瞬间，Mikhail看到了飞龙眼睛里骤升的火焰。这个男人平常高深莫测的样子已经很美丽了，但当他用这种恐怖的、仿佛要杀死任何胆敢打扰他的人的时候，简直耀眼的让人难以相信。上帝确实很会折磨他罪恶的臣民，用像飞龙这样完美的创造来诱惑他，却剥夺了他触碰的权力，这无疑是一种惩罚。

“你有没有想过这一天可能永远也不会到来？”飞龙深吸了一口气才回应，他已经不再是会对这种事情发脾气的孩子了。

Mikhail笑了笑。 “Oh,我可不这么认为。几个月前你都还不接我的电话，现在你却正在和我共进浪漫的晚餐，或许几个月之后的这个时候，我们就在我的床上世纪性做爱。”

“如果你认为会那么简单的话，你现在就不会坐在这里了。”飞龙了然地笑了笑，竭尽全力克制着不拔出枪，然后一枪打在他面前这一头金色卷发的脑袋上。杀死一个如此重要的人会把白蛇置于危险之中。现在，他不得不继续玩这个游戏。

Mikhail对他的洞察力微微一笑，飞龙一点也不天真，他对于自己的价值一清二楚，而且他还知道Mikhail喜欢被挑战。像飞龙这样稀少奇异的花，如果这么容易就被摘下来，也就不会那么珍贵了。

“如果你只是想像这些天一样，让任何漂亮的男孩为你暖床的话，那么我也不是不可能，不是吗？”他正在挑战飞龙的底线，但是他远不会被飞龙的愤怒吓倒。

令他惊讶的是，飞龙大声地笑了出来。这是Mikhail之前从未见过的。 “你想成为我的性玩具？你让我很失望，Mikhail Arbatov。”

“性玩具？Oh，我能做的远远不止这些，love。你不知道你正在错过什么。”Mikhail直直地看进飞龙的眼睛里，没有一丝笑意，他是认真的。 “当然，如果你想这么称呼它的话，那好吧，我不在意。在任何可能的情况下我都会拥有你，飞龙，你最好记住这一点。”

飞龙花了点时间思考如何回应。 “你真的认为我会接受这个提议？”

“也许。”

“然后让我自己失去一项我真的很享受的娱乐？”

Mikhail很早以前就知道飞龙一直在玩他。给他足够的挑逗让他一直在身边，但是永远也不会近得让他能够触碰。

“我知道你享受着折磨我的快感，飞龙。但你一定要记住这项特定的娱乐实际上是我给你的。”Mikhail停下来啜饮了一口酒。 “或者就此停止吧。如果你不开始给我一些回应，不久后你可能真的就要和它说再见了。每个人都有自己的极限，你知道的吧？”

飞龙笑了。 “虐待的快感，是吗？我不是这里唯一一个有残忍意图的人，不是吗，Mikhail？你一生中从来没有被拒绝过任何你想要的东西。现在，我是唯一一个似乎无论你做什么都无法得到的东西。而我向你妥协的那一刻，你就会发现自己已经永远地在飞回莫斯科的飞机上了。然后谁会管我呢？”

“所以基本上，你是害怕我操了你之后就逃跑，对吗？”

“我只是在说我仍然非常享受这一切。所以，不，你今晚或者近期内都不会躺下的，至少不是跟我。”飞靠回椅子上，静静地喝着他的第二杯酒。他再也不会允许任何人玩弄他了。一次已经嫌多，而那几乎要了他的命。

Mikhail看进那双美丽的眼睛内，看到了远远超过他冷漠的言语所展示的东西。对于Mikhail来说，那里有冷漠之外更多的东西。他本来永远也不该为了一个拥有美丽脸庞的傲慢的刺陷得这么深。飞龙复杂、世故，就是一个行走的矛盾。谁会想到，一个以杀人和撒谎为生的致命的黑社会首领，会喜欢读书、在画廊里度过自己的闲暇时光、把他的花园看的比任何东西都重？在他伪装的冰冷残酷的面具下面是深深地埋在内心深处的强烈感情。 Mikhail想知道在那一瞬间他在这双眼睛里看到了什么。是愤怒吗？仇恨？甚至是悲伤？或者是这一切的混合？他必须知道。 “一个像你这样骄傲的男人怎么会有如此低的自尊心？”

飞龙对于这个他一生中从未想过会听到的问题微微挑了挑眉。 “我有吗？”

“认为我只是想从你那里获得性爱，如果我成功了，就会离开。这看起来你认为自己不值得得到更多。”

这些话让飞愣住了，他从来没有从这个角度思考过。也许他之所以无法相信任何人，就是因为他觉得自己不值得被爱。养子的身份和他哥哥那样的人不断提醒着这一点，这一定留下了伤痕，而这就是为什么他如此需要证明父亲的爱。他完全没有被爱的感觉，如果连他的家人都不爱他，那么还有谁会爱他呢？麻见的背叛只是证明了这一事实。这一切都源于他自己从未意识到的不安全感。出于某种原因，Mikhail看穿了他。

飞龙的毫无反应有点不寻常，但他脸上的表情刺痛了Mikhail的心。飞龙看上去快要哭了。这个人深受困扰。一些可怕的事情一定发生在了飞龙的身上，才会让他这么强大的人如此看轻自己。那一刻，Mikhail如此地想把飞龙拉进自己的怀里，然后用一个又一个的吻安慰他，但他知道这还为时过早。飞龙需要知道他可以被信任，否则他永远也无法走进飞龙的内心。这比他预期的要难得多。这不是他努力就能得到的，这也不仅是时间的问题。飞龙缺乏安全感，这可能严重到让飞龙只敢躲在自己筑建起来的高墙之内。

“你知道的，当我追求你的时候，不可能没有想着跟你做爱。这个房间里没有一个人不想他妈的操你，飞龙。”他停下来观察飞的反应，他的表情并没有改变，飞龙直直地望了回来，脸上没有一丝尴尬。这些话他已经听过无数遍了。

“如果那就是我想要的一切，我完全可以强迫你就范。那对我来说并不难。所有人，包括你，都应该早就知道这一点。”

“当然，但那样的话你现在已经死了。这对于我来说也不难。”对于这一侮辱性言论，飞龙冷笑了一下。

对于像飞龙这样的人，这确实可能发生。如果他这么做了，白蛇与Arbatov家族之间将会发生殊死一战。但这并不能阻止他。

“我的意思是，在我这个位置的人能够辨别出珍宝。你的性吸引力只是让你对我无价的一小部分。所以，不，我来这里不是为了操你一次然后就离开的。”

他是认真的。飞应该知道，Mikhail想要的不仅仅是他完美的身体。他想拥有这条美丽的龙，他想看到飞放下所有的骄傲向他投降。

“再说了，就算只是为了性爱，能够拥有你那迷人的身躯，一次怎么会够呢。”Mikhail补充道。

飞坐回去静静地听着，不管Mikhail说的是真是假，这都让他受宠若惊。那双淡蓝色的眼睛里似乎没有隐藏任何东西。或许，再陪他多玩一会儿看看他还有什么花样是个不错的主意。

正在飞龙斟酌着应该如何应对这个誓要闯入他生活的金发俄罗斯人的时候，侍者把他们的菜端上了桌。

“啊，菜来了。你一定已经饿了。尤其是在经过了长时间辛苦的关于赌场契约的会议之后。”

Mikhail的话让飞感到惊愕。他是怎么得到如此详细的信息的？这是只有他的内部成员才知道的消息。 “你是怎么知道的？”飞竭尽全力让自己保持镇定自若地说着。

“我知道你所做的一切，love。我甚至知道你什么时候洗澡、你会裸睡等等。”Mikhail给了他一个狡黠的微笑，是时候谈些轻松的事了。  
“Oh，拜托，你真的很破坏我的胃口。”飞龙翻了个白眼。他真的应该除去这个隐患，重创整个Arbatov家族，Mikhail可能还发现了别的什么的认知让他不安。

“这才只是第一道菜，sweetheart。我们还有很长的路要走呢。”

飞龙的眼睛因为不敢相信而微微睁大，“请一定要告诉我这不是一个九道菜的晚餐。”

Mikhail情不自禁地欣赏着飞脸上的表情。Mikhail真的该死的让今天变成了一个漫长的夜晚。 “你知道在这么短的时间内请到米其林三星级的厨师有多难吗？我可得让它值这个价钱。如果你之前没有拒绝我那么多次的话，我或许会再考虑一下“。

很难想象Mikhail为今天的晚餐到底付了多少钱，但他总是会把一切事都做得过火。只要有送他礼物的借口，Mikhail都会确保飞记得。他怎么会不记得呢？那个人已经送了一整个花园而不是一束花。上个月，他不得不重新设计了书房内的整个安全系统，以保护Mikhail决定送给他的一幅莫奈杰作。明年他的生日礼物可能就是巴哈马群岛上一个充满异国情调的配备了豪华别墅和一大批工作人员的岛屿，他一点也不感到惊讶。 “你真的很享受花钱，对吗？”

“享受？我痴迷于此。挣一大堆肮脏的钱却不用有什么意义呢？你只能活一次，sweetheart。你不妨也试一试。”

Mikhail说话的时候明亮的蓝眼睛闪闪发光，飞龙不能否认，这个金发蓝眼的俄罗斯人确实有他的独特之处。 Mikhail充满自信、极其直率而且异常聪明。他是一个确切知道自己想要什么并且会不遗余力地得到它的人，飞一直很尊敬他这一点。

这是他第一次看到飞笑。真正地笑了。即使它转瞬即逝而且非常细微，却足以让Mikhail心痒难耐。 “现在，我愿意花一百万美元再看一次那个微笑。”

“十倍。”飞用谈判的心情说着。

Mikhail笑了。 “sweetheart，一千万我就必须带你回家了。”

飞对于这场荒谬的讨价还价冷笑了一下。 “现在，那将是你承担不起的数字。”

Mikhail凝视飞龙的眼睛，思考着这句话。然后，他拿出了自己的支票簿，撕下了一张，在上面签上了自己的名字。 “这是一张我公司帐户的空白支票。你知道我的价值。Try me。”Mikhail一边说一边把支票拍在了他们中间的桌子上。  
“你是认真的吗？”他知道Mikhail不正常，但飞不认为他会那么疯狂。一张公司账户的空白支票可以让他在一夜之间破产。

“关于和你上床的事吗？一直都是。”

飞敬畏地听着，但是Mikhail脸上的表情表明他是认真的。 “你疯了，你知道吗？”

“我觉得这是值得的。所以，你的回答是什么？Yes or no？” Mikhail的眼睛要求一个回答。

这可能会很有趣，飞想。有了那张支票，他就有能力摧毁Mikhail Arbatov了。他可以用它来逼迫Mikhail做任何他想要的事情，或者他也可以用它来扩大自己的力量。但是，这种以性换钱的行为将会使他成为一个妓女。毫无疑问，世界上最昂贵的妓女，但也仅此而已了。他本应该觉得受到了严重的冒犯，但出于某种奇怪的原因他没有。Mikhail确实有他的一套应对人的方法。

飞龙从一开始就知道这一切是关于什么的。那个狡猾的混蛋正在测试他，看他真正的价值。在这种情况下，他本应该毫不犹豫地拒绝，但这样的话，这场游戏就要过早地结束了，而事实上他现在很享受。他开始享受这种陪伴。Mikhail是一个能让他保持兴趣和挑战感的人，一个真正的对手。

“急什么，Mikhail？”他狡猾地笑了笑，嘲讽地带着俄罗斯口音把Mikhail自己的话回敬了回去。 “这还只是第一道菜，sweetheart。我们还有很长的路要走。”

***  
一道又一道菜，支票仍然在他们之间，没有动过。两个人都在试图忽略它，并假装谈论些其他事情。但是他们不时地瞥上一眼，紧张的气氛在一点一点加剧。

Mikhail知道飞龙不太可能会拿起支票，但是他还没有拒绝的事实让Mikhail兴奋，并正在使他发疯。

飞正在思考他现在是应该离开了，让Mikhail渴望更多，还是拿起支票来看看Mikhail真正的样子。毕竟，在这一点上，他不否认他对和这个狡猾的蓝眼睛的俄罗斯人做爱感到好奇，因为仅仅是餐桌上的紧张气氛就已经超过了他经历过的所有令人兴奋的性事所带来的颤栗。与漂亮的男孩做爱很有趣，但是和一个有吸引力的、势均力敌的金发蓝眼的俄罗斯黑手党做爱一定会是一次让人难以忘记的独特体验。

终于，甜点也上来了。 Mikhail越来越不耐烦。 “所以，公主决定了吗？”

飞龙只是静静地坐着，仿佛这不是一个重要的问题。 “我还在等我的咖啡。”

Mikhail发誓，如果不是因为胸口的强烈渴望，他已经掐住那优雅的脖颈让他窒息而死了。他已经失去了耐心，决定伸手去拿回支票结束这一切，但飞的手在他成功之前抓走了支票。

“我同意。”飞晃了晃手中的支票，露出一丝微笑。 “现在，我们可以喝咖啡了吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

“我们到了。”当电梯门打开显露出他在香港最好的中央区摩天大楼之一的豪华顶层公寓时，Mikhail说道。

飞龙完全不明白为什么他会让自己被带到这儿来，也不明白为什么他会有拿起那张支票的冲动。也许是酒的缘故，也许他只是需要在那个晚上和某个人在一起，也许，他只是在等一个借口来给自己再次信任的机会，而那张支票来得正是时候。无论如何，这些都不重要了。不会再来了。今夜不再深究。在那个特定的时刻，飞龙仿佛被什么蛊惑了。

“这是什么？你的单身公寓？”飞龙取笑道，从装修上来看，它不会是别的了。一整个光亮的吧台被建在了本应该是厨房的地方，餐桌的缺失为宽敞的卧室提供了空间，从卧室异常宽大的阳台上可以俯瞰到一个巨大的跳水池。这个地方是为私人聚会以及这个年轻的俄罗斯黑手党认为任何适合自己的娱乐活动而量身打造的。

“算是吧。喜欢吗？”Mikhail边脱外套边回答道。

飞没有回答。他脱下自己的夹克，将其放在其中一张沙发上，然后走向了阳台。这儿的风景与他在白蛇的私人住所类似，但感觉上却非常不同。从钢制家具上的黑色皮革到闪闪发光的大理石地板，这里的一切都令人着迷。

“你过得很好。”他由衷地赞赏。  
“谢谢。” Mikhail没有看飞龙，他正在操纵通用的远程遥控，打开了游泳池下面的一排蓝色聚光灯，这灯光使游泳池与夜晚的天空交相辉映。飞龙忍不住欣赏起这里出色的灯光。隐藏在房间内外的多个高品质音响使整个空间充满了晶莹剔透的旋律，这可以轻易地让任何人动心。

是Ella Fitzgerald演唱的《Moonlight Becomes You》。

飞龙不由自主地笑了起来。 “你听这种音乐？”他喜欢爵士乐，但是Mikhail Arbatov？身穿白色西装开着红色兰博基尼的俄罗斯黑手党听爵士乐？

此时，Mikhail正站在他的身后，在他的脖子后面粗重地呼吸着。

“也许我只是有策略地用它来勾引你，因为我知道你喜欢爵士乐。”看到飞对于他的回答显得很沮丧，Mikhail皱了皱眉，然后承认：“不，我实际上很喜欢这玩意，并且有一整套收藏藏在我的床底下。我知道，这让人难以置信。不要告诉任何人，这对于我的形象来说确实有点尴尬。”

当飞龙听到这个所谓的邪恶俄罗斯黑手党的自白时，他也不敢相信自己的耳朵。但是他知道Mikhail没有撒谎，他的脸上是对这甜美声音的真正欣赏。不仅如此，他似乎正在享受他的生活。

“现在我很好奇俄罗斯黑手党在他的床底下还藏了什么令人尴尬的东西。”飞抿嘴笑道。

“我们为什么不找出来呢？”Mikhail在飞龙耳边轻声道。

飞感觉到Mikhail的手正抚摸着他的头发，这抚摸异常地舒服。 Mikhail慢慢地抚摸着手中柔顺乌黑的发丝，那触感就和他曾经摸过的最上等的丝绸一样。鼻腔充满了他渴望着的熟悉香味，那是麝香和一些他尚未发现的奇特而神秘的亚洲香料的完美混合，这香味，再加上男人本身独有的甜美气息，总是能让他发疯。他想亲吻衣服下面洁白无暇的肌肤，并一口吞下那股美妙的气味，直到他再也吞不下为止。他需要感觉到手中飞柔软的肌肤，直到他能记住面前那具美丽身体的每一寸。 当Mikhail从飞的脸上拾起一缕发丝并在其耳边低语时，他的手有些颤抖。 “你美丽得足以杀人，你知道吗？”

飞龙缓缓转过身去面对正站在他身后的那个男人，Mikhail近到飞能感受到他身体的温度。当Mikhail更加靠近飞微微发红的脸颊时，他的呼吸变得更加粗重急促，然后Mikhail在那人柔软的唇上印上了一吻。起初这只是一个短暂的、勉强的吻，然后，一切都不同了。Mikhail现在正用力地压在那微微分开以便他攫取嘴里甜美气息的柔软饱满的唇上。这是完美的甜美味道，是刘飞龙的味道。这个人无疑是上帝最伟大的创造品，而Mikhail有幸品尝一次天堂的滋味。

在如此疯狂、热情的吻中，飞感觉血液都被从他的血管中抽了出来。 Mikhail的嘴唇上燃烧着强烈的欲望，以至于他无法抗拒，那双缠绕在他发丝上的结实的手也永远不会让他离开。有人如此渴望他的认知让飞龙变得容易触碰。这是他第一次让Mikhail亲吻他，这感觉却异常地熟悉。不知何故他记得这种感觉。某人在某个地方曾给过他一个类似的吻。

然后这击中了他。深深地。

“不！”飞龙发出痛苦的叫声，试图从温暖的怀抱中挣脱出来，但Mikhail只是把他抱得更近更紧。 “不！”飞龙用力一推终于挣脱了出来。

飞惊恐地捂住嘴，他的身体在失控地颤抖。他怎么能做这么愚蠢的事？不是这样。不能再一次了！  
“飞？”Mikhail喘着粗气试图稳住自己。直到看到飞的表情，他才明白发生了什么。那是纯粹的恐惧，仿佛他刚刚意识到身边某个亲近的人死了。 “飞龙？”他伸手想抓住飞的胳膊，却被毫不犹豫地拍开了。

“我做不到。”飞龙听起来像要哭了，然后他拿起外套，尽可能快地走向了门口。

“我们有交易。” 当Mikhail意识到自己刚刚大声说了什么的时候，他咬住了嘴唇。即使他被欲望折磨得发狂，他也不应该提起这个。这是不可原谅的。

当飞把支票撕成碎片并将其砸到Mikhail脸上时，他的脸上写满了“不可原谅”。 “我不是你的妓女！”

Mikhail不敢相信发生了什么，这些话让他心碎。他差一点就成功了。几分钟前，飞就在他的怀里，准备屈服。出了些问题，但不是他。有人对飞做了什么。

“是谁？” Mikhail的语气告诉飞他一定会找出来。这个问题止住了飞的脚步，却没让他转过身来。 “刚才我让你想起了谁？”

在追求飞龙的过程中，Mikhail挖掘出了和飞龙有关的一切，并确信他记得任何一个可能成为他的竞争对手的人。但据他所知，自出狱以来，飞从未与任何人有过认真的关系。难道是在这以前吗？七年前发生了什么事情一直困扰着飞直到今天吗？Mikhail搜寻着自己的记忆，心跳得越来越快。七年前确实发生了一些事情。他的父亲被杀，飞被枪击。有一个男人参与了其中。日本人。

“ 麻见隆一？”出于某种原因，Mikhail确信自己说对了。飞龙手里拿着枪，眼里的狂怒证实了这一点。

“你竟敢在我面前说这个名字！”枪直接对准了他，持枪者随时准备扣动扳机。

Mikhail以必死的决心靠近着飞龙。飞龙可以开枪，如果他想，但他不会让飞龙离开。不是今晚。不是这样。

他停在飞的面前，宽阔的胸膛压上枪管。 “向我开枪，如果你想的话。”他的手在飞娇嫩的脸颊上摩挲。 “但是除了我之外，没有人能让你忘记。”他的另一只手慢慢地推开了枪，手臂环上飞的腰，将他拉近。 “让我来帮你。”

当Mikhail再次吻上他时，飞龙像瓷娃娃一样一动也不动，只是这一次他感觉天旋地转。尽管他很想抵抗，但他的身体却因这触摸而感到疼痛。也许这正是他所需要的，有人来帮他忘记，一个可以用更好的回忆来代替那些记忆的人。当Mikhail把他带到卧室，并把他轻柔地放在铺着最好的埃及棉麻床单的床上时，飞龙没有挣扎。他感觉到Mikhail的手抚摸着他的头发，并在他闭上眼睛时将其从脸上拨开了。Mikhail一边解着飞白衬衫上的纽扣，一边在他的脖子上落下了一个坚定的吻。胸膛上一路向下的唇使飞龙颤抖。柔软的舌在乳头上旋转挤压，飞龙发出了一声愉悦的尖叫。他从来没有被这样触碰过。强度不一样。

Mikhail看着眼前美丽的身体，感到心脏疯狂跳动。飞龙是一个梦想。那张完美的面孔因快感而扭曲着，丝绸般顺滑的发丝散在他的脸上和胸前。衣服下看似脆弱的优美身躯出乎意料地覆盖着来源于经常锻炼的结实紧致的肌肉，这使他看上去就像古希腊阿波罗雕塑本人。难以想象的光滑皮肤下的这一切让Mikhail产生了几乎要把他压垮的从未有过的渴望。那个麻见隆一一定是瞎了，才会抛弃这样的美人，要么那个人就一定拥有着不可思议的自控力。

Mikhail拉开飞裤子的拉链，手慢慢划向那人几乎已经完全勃起的阴茎。他抚摸着手中的硬挺，感到身下的躯体正在抽搐，而当他把飞含进嘴里时，飞狂乱地叫了出来。 Mikhail慢慢地动作着，沉浸在听到飞龙甜腻呻吟的巨大喜悦之中。他快到了。Mikhail可以从头发上越收越紧的手指中感觉出来。

“Mikhail，求你……”飞不敢相信他在乞求。但他怎么能抵抗这种绝望呢？这超出了他的控制。

相反，Mikhail停了下来。他爬起来亲了亲飞龙的脸颊。 “Oh，不，我和你还没结束呢。”他轻声说道。

飞龙那一刻想把这个人勒死。这个邪恶的俄罗斯黑手党在故意让他求饶，他怎么敢？

“Ouch！” Mikhail叫出了声，飞的指甲掐进他的肉里，狠狠地滑过了他的背。

“你活该。” 飞偷笑道。  
“耐心点，公主。”Mikhail没有让步。  
沮丧无助之下，飞掐住Mikhail的脖子，直到他感到窒息。 “继续下去。”

Mikhail情不自禁地欣赏起那双盛满和他一样的疯狂欲望的美丽眼睛。他费力地把那双强壮的手拿了开来，然后把它们钉在了飞龙的头上。

“对。我将继续下去。“Mikhail狡猾地笑了笑，他拉开脖子上的领带，将飞的手腕绑在了床上，然后才开始脱自己的衣服。

“你以为你到底在做什么？”飞挣扎着。当他看到Mikhail从抽屉里拿出一管润滑油时，飞龙的眼睛难以置信地瞪大了。 “你他妈敢！”

但他眼中的怒火只是让Mikhail进一步失控。他把润滑油挤在了手上，然后把一根手指滑进了那从未被使用过的紧窄入口。

“不！哈啊...你这个混蛋！从我身上滚开！”飞龙的尖叫声里混合着愉悦和愤怒。他之前从来没有让任何人上过他。敢这样做，Mikhail一定是想死了。如果有机会，他应该已经扣动扳机了。

“我保证你会喜欢的。” Mikhail吻他的时候把第二根手指伸了进来。然后Mikhail感到上唇传来一下尖锐的疼痛，不得不往后仰去。飞重重地咬了他一口，Mikhail都能尝到嘴里的血味。

“你这么想要？” Mikhail在试图屏住呼吸时提高了声音。这让飞疯狂地挣扎了起来，并用好几种语言咒骂着，但Mikhail还是坚定不移地闯入了他。这几乎就像强奸，然而并不是。它比强奸的凌虐感还要好，好得多。

最初温柔、热情的前戏转变成两个男人之间令人兴奋的性统治之战。单单是情况的激烈程度就足以让他们高潮，不需要任何多余的抚摸。当Mikhail看到飞竭尽全力阻止自己的身体去享受他思想上害怕的欢愉而露出的难以描述的表情时，他兴奋地颤抖。他顶进飞龙的身体里，那人发出的哭喊听在Mikhail的耳朵里简直就像天堂。每一次用力，都让他更加的失控。他用手指缠绕上飞龙随时可能射出来的勃起，然后在飞高潮时发出的绝妙声音中迎来了自己的顶峰。这一切不仅仅是性，而是一次改变生命的经历。

当Mikhail抚摸着他被汗水打湿的脸颊时，飞已经筋疲力尽了。他不得不承认，不仅仅是酒使他在Mikhail的怀里感到眩晕和昏昏欲睡。这和那个怀抱的温暖和安全感有关，还有那个抚摸着他头发的手。

飞龙醒来时头疼得厉害。一定是葡萄酒的缘故。他不应该喝那么多酒的。当他意识到自己在哪里时，他默默地诅咒着自己，然后环顾四周寻找起另一个男人的身影。安静而空旷。房间里没有生命的痕迹。 “Mikhail？”他一边寻找衣服一边勉强喊了出来。

没有回应。当他意识到发生了什么时，他感到一股寒意顺着脊背而下。他早就知道这一点了，甚至还大声地说出来过。

“我屈服于你的那一刻，你就会发现自己已经永远地在飞往莫斯科的飞机上了。”

飞龙坐在床尾，凝视着空旷的空间，好奇他为什么永远也学不会教训。他闭上眼睛，重重地叹了口气，双手像铁钳般紧紧地抓着身下的棉布。七年过去了，他还是这么天真。七年漫长而悲惨的岁月，他还是如此愚蠢以至于重蹈覆辙。至少这次他还没有陷得那么深。Mikhail只是令人失望，还不至于悲痛欲绝。

他下床去洗手间。他需要洗个澡。他需要洗去身上属于那个男人的气味，并希望它能洗去仍然萦绕在周身的他的怀抱的感觉。当他走过水槽上方的巨大镜子时，飞龙看到了身上的痕迹。令人恶心的淤青、咬痕和吻痕无耻地散布在他的胸前和脖子上。当他想起昨晚发生的事时，感到一阵恶心。这是他生命中第二次想从自己的皮肤里爬出来。

飞龙洗完澡后穿好衣服，走到客厅。令他惊讶的是，似乎有人在吧台上摆了一套相当精致的早餐。他拿起每个盘子上面的完美抛光的银盖，发现食物并没有被动过。然后他注意到一个空盘子上放着一张折起来的白纸，上面写着他的名字。他有些犹豫，然后才拿起便条，读起上面用黑色墨水写的字：

早上好，公主。

非常重要的会议。必须得走了。  
你离开之前一定要吃点早餐。  
我下午会给你打电话。

P.S.：我不是在飞往莫斯科的飞机上。

Yours，  
M.Arbatov

飞龙花了很长时间来读这张短短的便条，好像他不确定这些话是否真的存在一样。然后，当他坐下来开始吃早餐时，他的脸上挂着一个浅浅的微笑。


	3. Chapter 3

一个身穿黑色西装的中年男人静静地站在装修奢侈的会客厅内，钢琴发出的令人沮丧的悦耳声音使奢华的走廊充斥着几乎令人困扰的气氛，他一只手插进淡金色的头发，重重地叹了口气。 拉赫玛尼诺夫。 每个人都知道这位年轻的boss在演奏柴可夫斯基时从来没有好心情。 但当它是拉赫玛尼诺夫时，他已经郁闷得想杀人了。

“你有消息要告诉我，Boris？”他说话时手指仍在按琴键。

Boris不仅是一位尽职尽责的下属，还是一位值得信赖的朋友。他的一生都致力于保护这个家族的利益，他的忠诚和奉献使他得到了Arbatov家族所有人的尊重。如果有人能在拉赫玛尼诺夫中传达坏消息并且活下来，那一定是Boris。即便如此，在开始前他还是又深吸了一口气。

“Mikhail，我想我们应该谈谈。”

“你买不到票？”

“你在要求不可能的事。”

“你能找到从非洲走私钻石的方法，却不能为我拿到一张歌剧门票？这是你正在说的吗？” Mikhail仍然没有从钢琴上抬起头来，但是从他敲打那些象牙琴键的方式中不难猜出他的表情。

“这不只是一张歌剧门票，Mikhail，这是在紫禁城上演的图兰朵的开场夜门票。那是一生只有一次的活动，而且就在明天。你怎么能认为我能得到它？”

“我他妈的不管你怎么得到它，Boris。得到它。杀一些人，我只关心门票。”

“你现在就像一个三岁的小孩，这一切就只是为了一场约会？”

“不要侵犯我的隐私，Boris。我用我的权力做什么与你无关。”

“你的所作所为反映着这个家族的未来。对于一个黑手党老大来说，展示出他的弱点是不明智的，尤其是对一个人。”

那时，所有人都知道Mikhail Arbatov被迷住了，当然，他也从来没有要保密的意思。如果他们从事的是合法职业，这种关系是可以被接受的。但在他们所生活的世界中，为一个人陷得这么深是很危险的，陷入像刘飞龙这样强大的男人甚至更加危险。事实证明，Mikhail是一位出色的领导人，具有令人难以置信的勇气和智慧，但是和白蛇首领的这种单方面关系会使他变得脆弱。

“你竟敢对我说教，Boris？” Mikhail停止了演奏，终于转过身来。他的蓝眼睛里闪烁着愤怒的火焰。

每当平常玩世不恭的表情从这个年轻的俄罗斯黑手党脸上完全消失时，Boris就知道讨论已经结束了。

“这只是一个建议。我只希望你知道自己在做什么。”

“门票，Boris。明天早上我要在我的桌子上看到它。在他下榻的酒店订一间最好的套房。不要让我失望。”  
Boris静静地点了点头，离开了房间。他最好找到获得那张票的方法，否则明天早上就要付出代价了。这位年轻的Boss通常都很善解人意，但并不在他露出那种表情时。谁知道白蛇的首领到底做了什么，使他的心情如此糟糕。

白蛇的首领什么也没有做。正是他的无动于衷激怒了Mikhail。距离他们一起度过的那个夜晚已经三个星期了，飞龙一直拒绝接他的电话。他所有与飞见一面的尝试都被拒绝了，仿佛那一夜对他们的关系来说什么也没有改变。Mikhail本可以像之前一样忍受这一切，如果他还没有尝过那条美丽的龙。想要他无法触碰的东西是一种折磨。但是，在品尝过如此神圣的东西之后，被拒绝的那一刻使他发疯。飞龙就像是一种强劲的毒品，效力非常而且极易上瘾。他如此渴望吸入那香味。他渴望尝到那人的肌肤。

Mikhail在读到一篇关于紫禁城图兰朵演出的文章时已经完全没了主意。一生中只有一次的观看按其原著编写表演的最好的歌剧之一的机会，飞龙是绝对不会错过的。尤其是在他会提前一年定期购买La Scala和the Met performances一整个季度的门票的情况下。如果他不能让飞到他想要的地方，那Mikhail就只能去他身边了。  
**  
“Ah-choo ！！” 陶突然打喷嚏的声音让他的主人转过身来。 “对不起，飞sama。”  
“没关系。你感冒了吗？”  
“我不这么认为。我敢打赌，刚才有人在谈论我。他们都很嫉妒你要带我去北京。” 陶自豪地笑着。

“好吧，我需要你在身边帮忙。而且，你会很享受这次旅行的。” 飞龙给了他一个只有陶被允许看到的温柔微笑。陶微张着嘴，奇怪地凝视着他。

“怎么了？”

“没事，飞sama。”

“不，告诉我。”

“只是你看起来似乎有点不一样。”

“怎么说？”

“你看起来似乎更……我该怎么说？平和，我猜。你最近也经常笑。”

“我只是真的很期待这次活动，仅此而已。真的那么糟糕吗？”

“糟糕？不，这很好。每个人都很高兴看到你这三周心情都很好。”

“三周了？”

“我想是的，飞sama。我想是从你那天早上会议回来后，肯定一切都很顺利。”

难以置信。他讨厌想到那天晚上与他的心情有关。他甚至都没有发现他最近心情很好。不过，如果陶这么说的话，那可能是真的。没有人像陶那样对他的情绪这么敏感。这个男孩只看他的表情就能准确得知道他想要什么以及他什么时候要。

“飞sama，你还好吗？你看起来脸很红。我需要打开空调吗？”

亲爱的上帝，我现在甚至脸红了吗？

“不，陶，我很好。你为什么不去收拾一下行李呢？带一些保暖的衣服，北京将会很冷。”

“是，飞sama。”陶快速地退出了房间。主人的话表明他需要一些私人空间，而且陶知道最好不要问问题。

飞龙坐在办公桌前，想着陶刚才说的话。自那天晚上以来已经快三个星期了。Mikhail几乎每天都在试图给他打电话，但他从未接过。尽管他不否认自己的确很享受与Mikhail的那一晚，这个记忆仍然让他感到不安。他不确定和Mikhail这种位置的人发生感情上或者仅仅是身体上的关系是不是一个好主意。对于他和白蛇来说，这都是冒险的，他需要时间仔细考虑。

但除开这些理由和责任，他早就想接起那些电话并给Mikhail打个电话了。这是一场他的身体和思想，或许还有他的心之间的战斗，在解决之前，与Mikhail见面甚至是交谈都是极其不明智的。这个俄罗斯黑手党对于得到他想要的东西总是来势汹汹，飞龙知道自己的自制力正在到达极限。

他向后靠在椅子上，重重地叹了口气。暂时摆脱这一切将是一个不错的选择。北京之行可能会有所帮助。  
***  
北京。

当一辆后面跟着三辆相同的黑色宝马的豪华轿车停在门口时，Mikhail正独自一人坐在奢华的大堂内，手里拿着一杯马天尼。酒店经理和一队欢迎人员等在门口，五名身穿黑色西装的保镖护卫着他们尊贵的客人下了那辆豪华轿车。当Mikhail看到那个优雅的身影从车上下来时，他的心跳加速了。

飞龙穿着一件黑色的贴身真丝衬衫，外面套着金褐色的羊绒大衣。衬衫的中式领开到胸前，露出下面一小部分的紧实肌肉。Mikhail看着那总是让他垂涎的精致锁骨，艰难地咽了口唾沫。由于那些高大的保镖挡住了视线，在一个小男孩和叶一人一边的陪同下走过大厅的飞没有注意到Mikhail。Mikhail站起来，稳步走向白蛇的首领，这一行为让飞龙的保镖掏出了枪。

飞龙迅速转过身，被钉在了原地。当他看见Mikhail时，好像有什么东西堵在了胸口，使他暂时忘记了呼吸。

“怎么了？你看起来好像见到了鬼。” Mikhail走近了一点，他的双手仍插在口袋里，无视所有指向他的枪支。

飞龙屏住呼吸，示意他的手下放下武器退到一边。  
“你为什么在这？”飞龙用与他的冰冷眼神相匹配的难以读懂的语气问道。

“这不是白蛇总部，飞龙。任何时候只要我想，我就可以在这儿。”

飞龙直视那双具有侵略性的蓝眼睛，给了他一个苦涩的微笑。 “好吧，那祝你在这过得愉快，Mikhail Arbatov。我先走了。”

就在他背向Mikhail时，他的手臂被迅速抓住后拉以至于他失去了平衡。Mikhail强壮的手臂及时抓住了他的腰，无意放开。

“把你的手拿开，否则我发誓我会杀了你。”飞龙咬牙切齿地低声说道。Mikhail应该知道最好别在公共场合碰他，尤其是在他的手下面前。

Mikhail向前倾身，手臂仍紧紧地抱住飞的腰，轻声说：“我们需要谈谈。邀请我去你的套房，否则我发誓我会在这里要了你，我不在乎了。”

他没有开玩笑。飞龙可以从那双眼睛里看到燃烧的欲望。他的呼吸方式表明他已经足够愤怒来兑现他的诺言，世上已经没有任何威胁能改变它了。飞龙的心跳声很大，他发誓Mikhail能听到。他必须做点什么。他必须在失控之前摆脱那个怀抱。

“ 30分钟后过来。我们谈谈。”

Mikhail放松了他的桎梏，后退一步，然后伸出了手。 “钥匙卡，飞龙。我不信任你。”

飞龙难以置信地盯着他，然后他意识到Mikhail不是在开玩笑。这与他过去七个月里认识的人不同。那个Mikhail顽皮、放松而且通常是无害的，至少他看上去是那样。但他面前的这个人非常凶猛。他的眼睛就像一个已经锁定猎物随时准备猎杀的捕食者。

“叶，给Arbatov先生一张钥匙卡。”他平静地说道，然后走向直接通往他套房的私人电梯。他不用回头就知道那双眼睛仍在盯着他。这是七个月来的第一次，Mikhail让他脊背发凉。

这是北京乃至中国最豪华的套房。他特别选择了这间套房，以其传统的中式风格使他倍感轻松自在。飞龙脱下大衣递给陶，然后轻轻地踩在金色大理石地板上，朝宽敞的客厅走去。当陶突然想起自己的职责时，他正兴奋地在房间里跑来跑去查看情况。

“飞sama，需要我现在把你的衣服拿出来熨一下吗？”

“他们有私人管家来做这些事，陶。你为什么不去你的房间把东西拿出来整理一下呢，我现在什么也不需要。”

“Err，我之后可以四处走走看看这座城市吗？”

“当然。叶，和他一起去。”

当他听到他的主人同意他参观北京时，陶兴奋地笑了。 “非常感谢你，飞sama。我会回来帮你为今晚的歌剧穿戴的。”他转向叶，拉着他的袖子。 “我们走吧。”

叶站着没动，带着深切的关心看向飞龙， “我会安排人在门外，以免发生紧急情况。”

“不需要，叶。走吧。”

飞只希望所有的人都出去远离他。他需要独自一人聚集力量，以便在Mikhail到来时更好地控制自己。

在叶和陶离开后，飞龙喊了他的私人管家来整理行李。他等在客厅的巨大窗户边，管家收拾好了一切，出去熨他的衣服了。房间里可以看到紫禁城的壮丽景色，但他现在没有心情欣赏。坐立难安，飞龙无法控制地在那扇窗户前来回走动。他的心由于Mikhail的触碰仍然跳得很快，他不知道怎么才能让它慢下来。这提醒着飞龙他在那臂弯中感受到的喜悦以及他多么隐秘地渴望着更多。飞不认为那个俄国人只是跟到这儿就会走。也许完全将他拒之门外是一个错误的决定。他压抑自己的需求和渴望只是让他对Mikhail的触碰变得更加敏感。最重要的是，这使Mikhail已经饥渴到一定要把他狩猎下来。

几声敲门声把他拉了回来。已经半个小时了吗？他慢慢走到门前，犹豫了一分钟，然后才打开门。

“你来早…”在他说完之前，一双强壮的手就摁住他的后脑勺，强吻了上来。飞龙挣扎着，想结束这个吻，却直到第三次才成功。他发誓Mikhail准备生吃了他。

“我说过我们谈谈，仅此而已。”飞龙尽力保持着镇定，但他意识到自己完全失败了，不由转开了脸。Mikhail的双臂仍然紧紧地拥着他，他的脸只有一英寸远，他正埋在飞的脖颈处沉重地呼吸着。

“我们会谈一谈。”Mikhail轻声说，将嘴唇印在那诱人的锁骨上。 “在这之后。”他吻上飞的嘴唇，用力地把舌头顶进去，品尝着他渴望已久的味道。

飞龙在Mikhail的衣领处攥紧了拳头，试图聚集起他剩下的最后一丝力气挣脱开来。 “我不想做这个，Mikhail。”他知道自己的话并不是很能让人信服，但他必须试一试。Mikhail停了下来，直视着他的眼睛，他的手顺着飞的裤子滑了下去，感受到随着每一下触碰飞龙都变得越来越硬。 “不，你愿意。为什么你总是需要一个借口才能向我屈服呢？”

“这样太危险了，Mikhail，你也不想想我们是谁。”

Mikhail用手指穿过他每晚都会梦到的那头乌黑发丝，然后抚摸到飞龙柔软的脸颊。 “确实。但是你真的想要安全吗？” Mikhail抬起飞的下巴，露出狡猾的微笑。 “白蛇骄傲不可打败的龙，会害怕什么？真的吗？”

飞咬着下唇，对Mikhail皱眉。这个俄罗斯混蛋怎么总是知道该怎么说服他呢？而且他的时间点也总是把握得恰到好处。他的身体早就准备屈服，一听到这些具有挑战性的话，他就完全失去了挣扎的力量。 这就是他在找的借口。Mikhail知道他需要一个借口，并且适时提供了一个。

“记住，Mikhail。这是你要求的。”他抓住Mikhail的衣领，将他拉下来深深地吻了上去。让那些理由和责任都见鬼去吧。现在已经没有回头路了。

这是第一次飞龙主动吻他。飞龙完全不挣扎允许Mikhail触碰他的事实已经足够满足Mikhail燃烧的欲望了。但是，飞大力地挤进Mikhail的怀抱，积极地从他身上索取快乐，这简直超过了Mikhail的终极性幻想。

“God，这会比上次还要好。”Mikhail忍不住大声说出来。

飞龙停了下来，透过他那长得难以置信的睫毛看着Mikhail。 “Oh，拜托，我那次喝醉了，你把我绑起来，然后你还觉得那很好？你真让我失望，Mikhail Arbatov。”

飞脸上的诱人表情让Mikhail一阵腿软。有那么一会儿，他开始对他们的关系有了新的认识。去思考他将为面前的这个美丽生物跌多远是很恐怖的一件事。只需一个微笑，飞龙就能让他跪下。只需一个吻，他就将完全臣服。

飞龙的手慢慢地解开Mikhail衬衫上的纽扣，他修长的手指抚摸着Mikhail裸露胸膛上结实而明显的肌肉，然后把嘴唇覆在了Mikhail已经变硬立起来的乳头上。没有言语可以形容看到那美丽的脸庞压在他身上的快感。Mikhail发誓，看着飞龙一路向下一直吻到他的裤子简直要了他的命。他抓住飞的上臂，然后迅速地将他拉了起来。

“你最好远离那儿，否则这很快就会结束了。”

“怎么了，Mikhail？你就这点能耐吗？”飞暗笑道。

也许是因为这侮辱，也许是因为他自己对于面前这个男人的软弱。Mikhail发现自己用力地把飞撞到了墙上，力气大到让他痛苦地叫了出来。他双手抓住飞的真丝衬衫，一用力就把它撕裂了。他不再能保持温柔。Mikhail抓住飞龙的头发迫使他仰头，狠狠地吻上那甜美的双唇，这让飞龙发出了一声很大的呻吟。他的手指深深地抓着飞那光洁无暇的肌肤，用力到足以在那完美的身体上留下至少一周的淤青。他无情地将牙齿刺进飞的脖子。他对飞的渴望把他内心最原始的动物本能激发了出来，只有等到他品尝够了这一切才会停止。

“Aggghhhh ..”当Mikhail的手指用力撵过他的胸膛时，飞龙痛苦地弓起了背。 “Mikhail！够了！”飞挣扎着，试图将那双手从他的身体上挪开。

Mikhail并没有松开他的桎梏，而是将飞龙转过去，推到了墙上。他的手伸出去拉下飞的裤子，然后脱下了自己的。他的手绕上飞的勃起，抚摸着它，直到怀中的身体开始无法控制地颤抖。他用力地把自己挤了进去，这让飞痛苦地叫了出来。这一定很疼，但他已经忍不住了，在忍受了三周漫长的渴望之后才终于把这具身体抱在了怀里。

对于他们两个人来说，这可能都是一次快速的释放，但是他们高潮时的声音可能在两层楼下都能被听到。

Mikhail把脸贴在飞的肩膀上，仍将他抱在怀里。 “天哪，飞，你真的把我锁住了。”

“那样的话，放开我。”

Mikhail用悲伤的眼睛看着他。 “我是对的，你真的很残酷。”

“看看谁在说话，你刚刚毁了我最喜欢的Dolce＆Gabbana衬衫，你甚至还咬了我！”飞龙看着毁掉的真丝衬衫皱了皱眉。 “此外，如果我真的很残酷，我会说'出去'。 ”

“所以我可以留下来？”Mikhail眼睛里充满了希冀。飞猜想，如果Mikhail有尾巴，那他现在一定在疯狂地摇它。

“Oh，你一定要留下来。为了证明我不残忍，你甚至可以和我一起洗个澡。你真的很需要洗一洗。”飞龙给了他一个浅浅的微笑，并用诱人的方式眨着他那长长的睫毛。

Mikhail张开嘴盯着面前的这个人，当他意识到自己在流鼻血时，迅速用手遮了起来。

“你还好吗？天哪，你流了好多血。你到底在想什么？”飞龙迅速拿了一些纸巾给Mikhail。

他到底在想什么？美丽的飞赤裸地站在花洒下，水滴在那诱人的身体上，打湿的头发黏在他的脸上。只是想想他就要流很多鼻血了。

“God, Mikhail！振作一点。我可不想你死在我的客厅里。你出了什么毛病？”

“我忍耐力很低。” Mikhail试图讲话，但被自己的血呛住了。

“对于什么？”

“你。”


	4. Chapter 4

陶敲了好几次门，但都没有应答。他安静地打开门，走了进去。当他意识到客厅是空的时，陶去餐厅走去，叶就跟在他的身后。

陶看着长长的餐桌上的空盘子，意识到他的主人一定已经吃过了，而且看上去他不是一个人。可能是他在大堂遇到的那个金发男人。尽管他的直觉告诉他那个人已经离开了，而且卧室的门是微微敞开的，所以可能可以进去，但他必须要确保这一点。

“也许飞sama正在睡觉，待在这里，我去确认一下。”作为唯一一个被允许随意进出飞龙私人空间的人，陶不可能不知道他主人的性偏好。他见过的比他需要知道的要多得多，他很清楚应该如何保护主人的隐私。在他之前，没有人可以进入那间卧室，即使是叶也不行。

陶小心地打开了门，现在距离歌剧开始还有一段时间，如果他的主人睡着了，陶并不想提前吵醒他。他是对的，飞龙正独自一人在床上睡觉。

陶静静地走出房间，关上了身后的门，叹了口气道。 “他正在睡觉。我要去准备一下，等下会回来为飞sama穿衣服。你可以留在这里，大概半个小时以后喊醒他吗？”

叶点了点头作为回应。

“谢谢你，叶先生。”陶露出一个柔软的微笑，然后离开套房回他自己的房间去了。

叶在卧室前静静地站了一会，陷入了自己的思绪中。这扇门的后面躺着白蛇美丽的龙，他的主人。七年来，他一直作为白蛇最忠诚的属下之一待在他的身旁。飞龙去任何地方都会带着他。即使他知道飞龙用他的生命信任着他，“亲密”这个词与他和他的主人之间的关系还是相去甚远。飞龙唯一允许与他“亲近”的人就是陶。从来不是他。从来没有别人。也不是这些年被他带到床上的那些男孩，即使是那个俄国人也不行。

他轻轻地打开门，走了进去。他就在那儿，躺在豪华大床的纯白床单上沉睡着，只穿着宽松的真丝长袍，露出了一大片祈求被抚摸的精壮胸膛。作为香港最让人恐惧的人，他的主人却拥有着天使般的面孔，尤其是在他睡着的时候。

叶走到床边，俯下身仔细观察着那人被丝绸般顺滑的长发包围着的完美无瑕的脸。每当他把视线放在白蛇首领的身上时，那令人窒息的美丽都会困扰到他。飞龙通常离他只有一臂之遥，却始终不能触碰。他羡慕陶的特权，能够如此近距离地接触他的主人。他疯狂地嫉妒着Mikhail Arbatov，因为他被允许触碰那完美的肌肤。

但是现在他的主人就在他面前睡得正熟，诱惑着他去满足自己内心的渴望。他伸出手抓住了一缕发丝，他的主人那看上去和丝绸一样顺滑的发丝实际上甚至比丝绸还要光滑，闻上去比他经历过的任何东西都还要香甜。

叶用手背摩挲着飞娇嫩的脸庞，他睡着的时候看上去如此的安宁。那长到令人难以置信的睫毛让他看起来比他曾经看过的最美丽的女人都还要美丽。他曾经多少次梦见亲吻那甜美的双唇？这是他七年来不敢追寻的梦想。但是今天，他感到有必要去品尝这禁果，即使这可能会使他丧命。他尽可能轻地亲吻着那双唇，知道这可能是他的主人醒来之后最后一次尝到它们的味道。他的手抚摸着从宽松的真丝长袍中裸露出来的从脖子到躯干上的肌肤，他的唇印在那具美丽的身体上。仅此一次，他梦想中的一小部分实现了。

“够了，叶。”

叶迅速地睁开眼睛，看到他的主人用他一贯的面无表情盯着他。叶迅速从床上移开，一动不动地站着，等待飞龙决定他的命运。

他以为他的主人会打他。但他的表情中并没有生气，甚至没有惊讶。飞龙完全控制住了他自己，出乎意料地冷静，太冷静了。

“你已经醒了？” 叶觉得有必要打破沉默。

“醒的足够久。”飞龙下床从叶的身边走过，好像什么也没发生。

“你却还让我碰你？”

叶的话使他在门框边停了下来，转过身直视着他的眼睛。飞龙用手拨开了脸上长长的黑色发丝，似乎并不在意松开了的长袍。

“这不正是你想要的吗？来触碰我？”

他只是站在那儿，靠在门边，袖子从他的肩膀上滑了下来。他的真丝长袍就从他的臀下打开，笔直的光滑长腿尽收眼底。对于飞龙来说，不仅仅是他完美的身体或者那张漂亮的脸蛋让他如此具有吸引力。他的自信、他走路说话的方式、他的一举一动让他真正难以抗拒。看到他这种姿态，大部分肌肤裸露在外，叶艰难地咽了口口水。

他的主人确切地知道如何惩罚他。飞龙并没有像其他在他这种位置上的人那样杀了他，而是选择了用永远不可能成为他的的景象来折磨他。他不必说出来叶就可以理解。

好好看看你可能永远也不会拥有的东西。

叶闭上眼睛，几乎用气声说道：“你早就知道了。”

“我一直都知道，叶。”

“你还一直让我离你这么近？”

“你一直对我很忠诚。只要你保持忠诚，我就会让你一直离我这么近。”

叶自嘲地笑了笑。如果有人比他的主人更残酷，那一定是魔鬼本人。 “我宁愿你解雇我。那再好不过了。”

“你将一如既往地跟在我身边，我会忘记这件事。但是，下次再未经我允许碰我，我会让你生不如死。”

他的表情告诉叶他不是在开玩笑。他知道他主人的能力。毕竟，这个人不仅仅是专业的杀手。这个人是香港乃至整个中国最大、最有实力的犯罪家族的知名首领。刘飞龙没有空的威胁，也从来没有心软一说。

“你现在可以走了，告诉陶来帮我穿衣服。”

叶默默地退出套房时，飞龙站着没动。他不想伤害叶，但这是必要的。七年来，他一直知道叶的真正感情，但他从未想过叶会走到这一步。七年来，他一直用自己的生命信任着这个男人。现在，这种信任已经毁了，他不得不远离叶。

在这种情况下，他应该直接解雇他。但是没有其他人可以代替叶，没有人拥有同样的忠诚和牺牲精神。他别无选择，只能这么残忍，否则他将无法在他所生活的世界中生存下去。

飞龙自嘲地笑了笑。每次他想信任某人时，都会反过来伤害他自己，因此，他学会了不信任，学会了对这个世界显得无情。现在他被迫伤害了一个愿意为他而死的人。不管这让他的心有多痛，叶永远都不会理解。没有人可以理解，也没有人会理解。

陶敲了几下门才将脑袋探进门内，飞龙抬起眼，笑道，“进来吧，陶。”

“飞sama，你洗澡了吗？”

“我洗了，陶。我们应该开始了，我可不想迟到。”飞龙坐在镜子前，陶拿起梳子为他梳着头发

“你今晚要穿什么，飞sama？”

“你带了我那件金色的旗袍吗？”

“那件新的？当然。我一直在期待飞sama你穿它，它非常漂亮。”陶再一次读懂了他。飞龙对这个男孩温柔地笑了笑。至少他有陶深爱着他，这应该就足够了。

但是，真的是这样吗？  
***

北京故宫

夜晚的天空一片漆黑，只有一轮满月挂在宫殿的屋顶之上。Mikhail站在装饰华丽的乾清宫前，欣赏着从数百盏红灯笼里发出来的光亮。他曾来过故宫几次，但今晚整个宫殿都鲜活了起来。毫无疑问，这是为图兰朵打造的绝妙盛宴。即使没有飞龙作为媒介，他也会后悔没有看到这一切。

飞龙。想到这个名字时，Mikhail对自己笑了笑。在飞龙的套房内共进晚餐后，他就离开来为这场歌剧做准备了，并答应会在这里见面。他想象着穿着无价旗袍的飞龙优雅地从故宫一排一排的宫殿中走过。这将是一个永生难忘的场景。

当他听到身后传来骚动时，Mikhail转过了身，看向从他所在的庭院往上延伸的台阶。五名身着黑色西装、保镖模样的男子为一个男人和一个小男孩在人群中铺开了道路。

在这雄伟的台阶之上，站着一个高挑的身影，穿着闪闪发亮的金色旗袍，上面的双龙刺绣一直从胸前延伸至大腿处。淡金的色调衬托着他的黄皮肤，使那张完美的脸庞焕发出极其深刻的美丽。他如同皇帝一般骄傲地从高台上走下，吸引着面前所有人的注意力。

Mikhail像石头一样站着一动不动，被这个拥有着他的心的男人惊呆了。他曾经想象过，在这种环境下，飞龙会拥有令人窒息的美丽。但在飞龙面前，装饰华丽的宫殿一下子变得索然无味，根本配不上他的美丽。

飞走近的时候，Mikhail屏住了呼吸。在他直到今天犯下的所有罪恶之后，他一定做了一些好事来得到这一切。

“别盯着我，Mikhail，还有闭上你的嘴。”飞龙皱着眉头，瞪着他那双淡蓝色的眼睛，当他走到Mikhail面前时，那双眼睛肆无忌惮地盯着他，完全不知害羞为何物。

Mikhail赞赏地笑了笑，抬起手臂环上飞的腰，倾身向前，蹭了蹭飞龙的脸颊。

“很久以前我就失去了把眼睛从你身上挪开的能力，今晚更是如此。”他轻声说，嘴唇在那娇嫩的脸颊上流连忘返。 “如果不注意的话，你穿着这件旗袍很可能会杀死谁。”

“说不定我会从你开始。”飞龙的眼神越来越冷。 “放手，Mikhail。没有枪我也可以要了你的命。”

Mikhail迅速地后退一步，放开了飞龙。他的公主现在心情不好。他最好不要再更加惹恼他。

“我确定今天我走的时候你还心情很好。什么事困扰着你？”

“我心情很好，谢谢。”

“你一直在屏住呼吸。”

听到这句话，飞龙好奇地看向Mikhail。 “什么？”

“当有事情困扰到你的时候，你就会这么做。”

“不可能。”他看向陶确认。毫无疑问，如果有人真的了解他的习惯，那一定是陶。

男孩勉强笑了笑，“你确实会这样，飞sama。”

Mikhail把手放在陶的头上，笑道。 “看到了吧？他很可爱，你还没有把我介绍给你的这位小朋友呢。”

飞翻了个白眼，重重地叹了口气。 “陶是我的贴身仆人。陶，向Arbatov先生问好。”

“晚上好，Arbatov先生。”他向mikhail轻轻鞠了一躬，向他面前这个似乎是他主人的新“朋友”的高大的金发男人致以了真诚的敬意。

“所以，你就是那个可以随意进出飞sama私人住处的幸运男孩吗？我很嫉妒。”他倾身向前，几乎向陶耳语道。

“陶，如果你想四处看看宫殿，你就去吧。开始时，我会在我们的座位那儿等你。”他最好让陶离开Mikhail。谁知道他敢在十二岁的孩子面前说些什么。

一如既往，陶知道他的主人想要什么，离开了他们的视线。

“我们呢，love？我们可以散散步吗？”Mikhail向他弯起了手臂。

飞厌恶地皱了皱眉。 “我不是你的女朋友，Mikhail。如果你不停止试图把我当作你的女朋友，那你可能会没有我的陪伴。”

Mikhail温柔地笑了笑，眼中却有轻微的受伤，这使飞感到有一点内疚。 “我忘了你有多在乎别人的看法。”

“一个处于我这种位置上的人需要受到敬畏和尊敬。”他感到有必要为自己解释一下，迁怒于Mikhail是不公平的。

“你可以关心某人，但仍然会受到敬畏和尊敬，飞龙。”Mikhail说道，脸上挂着淡淡的微笑。他的声音里没有嘲弄。Mikhail今晚的心情很奇怪。他说话时带着绝对的真诚和温柔，这使飞的心一点一点沉沦。

也许是因为他心里关于叶的困扰使他伸出了那只手臂，也许是那天晚上Mikhail的样子，他的金发在月光下熠熠生辉，他的眼睛似乎带上了更深的蓝色，让他的心柔软了一点。

“我们去散步吧。”飞挽上Mikhail的手臂，走到了他的身旁。

飞龙并没有像情人那样依偎着他。他的身体保持着一定的距离，在他们穿过宫殿时，只把指尖挂在了Mikhail的手臂上。但这已经足以取悦Mikhail，至少飞在开始屈服。

当他们走向一个小庭院时，路变窄了。Mikhail突然意识到周围的人群都不见了。

“这是妃子们的住处，”飞龙指出，“与其他宫殿比起来微不足道，但我发现它令人意外地放松。”

他放开Mikhail的手臂，独自走过这美丽的花园。知道飞龙需要一些独处的时间，Mikhail跟在他后面，保持着一定的距离。他知道自己之前说的话是对的，有些事正在深深地困扰着飞龙。尽管他很想知道，但这并不应该由他来施压。应该由飞来决定他什么时候踏出那一步，然后敞开心扉。

飞龙停在一棵桃树旁，伸出手去抚摸它的一根树枝。他把脸轻微地转向Mikhail，脸上带着犹豫不决。Mikhail直直地看进那双紫水晶般的眸子里，等待飞下定决心。

“你相信你的属下吗，Mikhail？”飞龙终于轻声问道。

“我相信我的判断。”一如既往，Mikhail充满自信地回答道。

“那你失败过吗？”

“太多次了，飞。”

“但你仍然相信。”

“成功是毫无意义的，飞龙。只有当你失败时，你才能学会变强大。”Mikhail走近一步，欣赏着他面前这张美丽的面孔，“没有我的失败，就没有现在的我。”

“这不会挫伤你吗？”

“我不会浪费我的生命去担心可能发生的事，飞。因为那样的话，就什么也不会发生了。”

Mikhail向前倾身，用手轻轻地抚过飞的脸庞。 “我可能笑得太多，信任得太快，爱得仿佛没有明天。但我把这叫做活着，以最好的状态活着。”

如果说Mikhail真的有什么与众不同，那一定是他坚定不移的精神。他的外表并不能说是相当出众，但是他的存在本身散发着非凡的个人魅力，各种意义上。

飞龙伸出手，将Mikhail的脸捧在手心里。他需要一个足够强大的人来帮助他摆脱黑暗，一个不会轻易放弃他的人。如果有具有这种耐心的人存在，那一定是Mikhail Arbatov。

“吻我。”飞龙命令道，嘴唇轻轻擦过Mikhail的嘴唇。

在Mikhail吻上飞之前，一个温柔的微笑浮现在他的脸上。它很温和，就像飞龙的发丝一样纤细，上等蜂蜜一般甜美，飞无暇的肌肤一样柔软。在耀眼的满月下，他们仿佛第一次一样接吻着。有什么事情在这个晚上发生了，无法描述，也不需要点破。他们终其一生寻找的东西就在他们眼前。这一次，他们终于处在了自己命中注定的位置，就在彼此的怀抱里。

“我想有一天我会因你而死。”Mikhail轻声说道。

“没有我的允许，你不会死的，你这只大熊。”飞龙逗弄道。

“不.要.那样叫我！”Mikhail皱眉。

“什么？Mishka *？它很可爱，它变成了你。”飞轻笑着。

“飞龙，你竟敢！”

“哦，别生气。我小时候很喜欢泰迪熊。”

Mikhail抓住他的腰，把他拉近。 “嗯？那现在呢？”

“可能吧。”他笑了笑，然后抓住Mikhail的手臂。 “来吧，我需要喝一杯。”

晚宴在主庭院里举行。开幕晚会是一项独家活动。只有最优质的葡萄酒和香槟才有资格被提供给尊贵的宾客，他们中有赞助商、政客、皇室成员、名流，以及来自世界各地的所有人。

作为白蛇的首领，飞龙已经习惯了被数不清的人问好以示忠诚。对于一个只有二十八岁的男人来说，飞龙有着难以想象的自律。当他被数不清的人巴结奉承时，他始终保持着自身的优雅，而这一切让Mikhail感到强烈的恶心。

“提醒我再也别陪你参加社交活动了。”Mikhail抱怨道。他的表情表明他真的很懊恼。不仅仅是那些为了生意的人，所有盯在飞身上的眼睛都让他感到不舒服。飞知道了他的想法一定会生气，但他已经开始具有占有欲了。

飞龙只是笑了笑。 “你会习惯的。我每天都这么做。”

“真的有必要吗？”

他点了点头。 “这是中国人的方式。你需要学会这一点，才能在澳门顺利开展事业。”

视线越过Mikhail的肩膀时，飞龙突然睁大了眼睛。他的脸上显示出一种纯碎的恐惧，这类似于那天晚上他们在他的顶层公寓里第一次接吻的时候，却是当时十倍的激烈程度。这一次他的脸变得死一般苍白，呼吸也不稳定。飞龙完全静止地站着，仿佛他的灵魂刚刚离开了他的身体。世界上只有一个人可以如此强烈地干扰到刘飞龙。

“麻见先生。”Mikhail僵住了，因为他听到有人喊出了他一直恐惧的名字并证实了他的恐惧。  
***  
* Mishka =俄语里小熊的意思


	5. Chapter 5

他就在那儿，穿着黑色西装，手插在口袋里，嘴里叼着烟。Mikhail不必认识麻见隆一就可以立即认出他来。在那群人中，只有一个人出众到足以拥有像飞龙这样的人。对于日本人来说，他超乎寻常得高，充满阳刚之气，身材魁梧，但一点也不笨重。他的眼睛闪耀着金棕色的光芒。他的颧骨像高加索人一样突出，但皮肤是淡淡的蜂蜜色而不是黄色。他不得不承认，这个人是活生生的希腊神。

麻见没有注意到他们，他正忙着和人群中的一些女孩聊天。当Mikhail想起飞仍然在他身后惊恐地喘息时，他迅速转过身来。酒杯在他的手掌里被捏成了碎片。血顺着他的袖子流下，染红了他的金色旗袍。

飞龙在无法抑制地发抖。他的眼神冰冷得吓人，这是Mikhail之前从未见过的，而且希望再也不要见到。

“我的天…飞。”Mikhail惊呼出来，试图从碎玻璃中撬开飞的手指。“飞龙！放手！”

尽管Mikhail费尽了努力，但飞龙似乎没有听到他说的一个字。那些沾满鲜血的修长手指握成了拳头，将碎玻璃进一步推进受伤的手里。如果飞甚至无法感觉到手掌上的疼痛，那他可能什么也听不到了。

他抓住飞的胳膊，将他从人群中拖出来进入一条安静的走道。飞龙迷失了自己，他不会让人们看到处于那种状态的他，尤其是那个混蛋。

甚至当麻见不再在他们的视线范围内时，飞的眼神仍然极为冰冷，凝视着他面前的空白处，仿佛那个男人还在那。Mikhail看着飞现在的状态，心因愤怒狠狠地跳着。看到他珍惜的龙因另一个男人而崩溃的景象，不仅伤害了他的自尊，而且让人感到心碎般的疼痛。他从没想过他会从飞龙的眼中感到如此渺小和微不足道。在那个男人面前，他显然是。

“该死的，飞龙！” Mikhail再也无法控制自己，他一拳打在飞的脸上，将其打倒在地。他从没想过自己会在肉体上伤害飞龙，但现在没有其他办法把他拉回来了。

飞龙垂下眼睛，长长的黑发乱七八糟地粘在脸上，使人看不见他的表情。Mikhail一把将他提起，狠狠地推在墙上。

“看着我！该死！飞！振作起来！”他生气地大喊。

飞龙慢慢抬起头，看着Mikhail。很难辨别他的情绪。愤怒仍然存在，但现在那双紫水晶里充满了悲伤，或许还有一点渴望。几秒钟后，他低下头，看着受伤的手，开始感到疼痛。

“放手吧，飞。”Mikhail降低声音，慢慢地说道。 “放手。”

他逐渐张开手掌，让玻璃碎片从手上滑落，然后飞龙将额头搁在了Mikhail的肩膀上，从那个身体的温暖中寻求安慰。

“带我离开这里。”

***

当医生小心地从他的手掌中取出碎玻璃片时，飞龙轻轻地抽搐着。他的手被严重割伤，以至于缝了十针才好。陶知道了的话一定会非常担心。幸好他没有把陶带来医院，因为他现在没有力气安慰任何人。

他走出手术室，发现Mikhail正在门外等着，手里拿着一根烟。他金色的卷发散落在略带苍白的脸上，充满了疲惫。飞龙可以肯定Mikhail知道自己的存在，尽管他一直盯着眼前的空白处，沉浸在自己的思绪里。

“我不知道你抽烟。”

“偶尔。”

Mikhail很焦躁不安。飞很确定。他简短的回应和不寻常的少话让这一点显而易见。

“陶？”

“我安排好了。他已经在旅馆里了。”他疲倦地回答，然后低头看向飞受伤的手。

“十针。一个月不能训练。”飞解释道。

他的眼睛往上，研究起飞的脸色。那双蓝眼睛里似乎一片空白。 “那你呢？”

“我需要休息。”

他点了点头。 “我带你回你的套房。”

一辆黑色的豪华轿车正等着外面。Mikhail第一次走在了他的前面，而不是像往常一样在他的身边。没有安慰的话语，甚至没有眼神接触。他们走进豪华轿车，静静地坐在彼此对面，各自凝视着窗外。

Mikhail沉浸在自己的思绪里。几个小时前，飞龙在他的怀里，准备敞开心扉，不再隐藏。至少这是他认为自己已经完成的。但是，他是在跟谁开玩笑？那个日本人不仅对飞的精神状态有影响，而且他在飞的心里。他在那双眼睛里看见的不仅仅是愤怒，那比愤怒多得多。如果七年不曾相见都没有抹去他在飞心里的位置，那他要花多长时间才能取代那个人呢？他的骄傲告诉他应该走开了，而且他有足够的理由这样做。

但他可以吗？

轿车停在了入口处。飞龙坐着没动，看着似乎不打算下车的Mikhail。在这样的夜晚，他通常会选择独处。但是今晚他不想这样。

Mikhail回头看着那双眼睛，试图决定自己的最佳行动方案。明智的做法是现在就走开，再也不回头。但是在他的心里，他知道飞的一句话就能让他留下来。

“请求我。”Mikhail的声音坚定而低沉。

请我留下来...告诉我，哪怕你只有一点点在乎。

飞龙静静地看了他一会儿。乞求不是他的本性。但是那一刻，他有一种感觉，如果他不说，Mikhail就会走了。令他惊讶的是，他不希望这种情况发生。当他和Mikhail在一起时，他确实感到了安慰。这种感觉类似于他和陶在一起，但更强烈、更深沉。这种感觉对他来说是很少见的。尽管如此，他的骄傲使他几乎无法说出那些话。

“留下来。”他最终把这句话挤了出来。相对于请求，它听上去更像是一个命令，但这已经是他的极限了。

“为什么？” Mikhail想知道他是否可以进一步推动飞。

飞龙打开门，懊恼地快速走了出去。好像他刚才做的还不够伤自尊似的，这个混蛋竟敢要求更多

Mikhail对自己笑了笑，走下豪华轿车，跟着飞进入了大厅。他知道让飞龙承认他需要他还为时过早。但是尝试一下并没有什么坏处。  
***

电梯开了，叶正等在套房门前。他看到Mikhail跟在主人身后，眼神一下子变得凶狠，但是当他注意到飞龙手上的绷带时，他太过担心以至于没有精力再去管那个俄罗斯人。

“飞龙sama，你的手…”叶担心地说道。

飞龙冷冷地瞥了他一眼，在进入套房前坚定地说道：“这不是你该担心的，你今晚可以离开了。”

Mikhail瞥了一眼叶，他的目光仍然留在他主人优雅的身影上。从他得到的关于飞龙的信息里，他知道叶是他最信任的保镖，已经在他身边多年。他曾经认为飞非常幸运能拥有一个如此忠诚的属下。但是叶今晚看着他主人的方式使他质疑起他忠诚的根源。那双眼睛里的渴望困扰了他。

Mikhail走进套房，脱下外套时沉重地叹了口气。仿佛现在要担心的事还不够多似的，为什么刘飞龙周围的一切都在大叫着麻烦？

“我需要喝一杯。”Mikhail疲倦地说。烟、酒，接下来是什么？鸦片？可卡因？他几乎不需要这些东西来让自己冷静下来。依靠他们是软弱的标志。让自己沉迷于任何东西，即使是像烟那样几乎无害的东西，Mikhail也不能接受。他太强大了。但是现在他眼睁睁地看着自己沉迷于最有毒的毒品，一种叫刘飞龙的毒品。而且这开始摧毁他的生活方式。

“餐厅里有一个迷你吧，你随意。我要去洗个澡。”飞龙在走进浴室之前说道。他迫不及待地想把身上的血全部洗掉，这让他想起了太多过去。

片刻之后，Mikhail听到飞龙叫他的名字。他走过去，打开了浴室的门。

飞龙仍穿着他的旗袍。他看着Mikhail，脸上有一丝尴尬，尽管他仍然一副高傲的样子。

“我不能用一只手解开它。”

Mikhail轻轻地笑了笑，走向按摩浴缸开始放温水。 “你也不能淋浴。泡个澡吧。”

调整完阀门后，他走回去站在飞龙的前面，慢慢地解开了金色旗袍的扣子。

即使经历了如此可怕的事情，飞龙仍然惊人得美丽。被赋予脱下他衣服的特权是一件非常色情的事情。当他把衣领拉开时，Mikhail情不自禁地抚摸上丝绸下的柔软肌肤。不管他看过多少次，飞龙的裸体总是能让他兴奋。

“这不是性的邀请，Mikhail。”飞龙疲惫地警告他。

“怪你自己长得太他妈漂亮了。”他轻声说道，唇覆上飞裸露的皮肤。下午的咬痕变成了紫色，它们并没有让他退却，反而让他更加兴奋了。它让他想起了早些时候感受到的快乐。这些痕迹是他的，飞也是。

Mikhail顺着飞的胸膛吻了下来，亲吻着他先前留下的痕迹，沉浸在自己的欲望里。突然，他停了下来，狠狠地盯着飞半裸的身体。

“这些痕迹不是我的。”

这句话使飞吓了一跳。叶留下了一些痕迹吗？他本以为都是Mikhail的。

Mikhail看着飞龙脸上的表情，立刻就明白了。一股无法控制的怒气从他的胸腔迅速升起，Mikhail伸手卡住了那纤细的脖颈。

“谁碰了你？！”Mikhail咬牙切齿地说道，飞试图从那双正在榨干他生命的手中挣脱出来。飞龙从未见过他如此生气。如果Mikhail能把他撕成碎片，他相信他会的。当他开始严重窒息的时候，Mikhail才找回神智松开了手。

他仍然愤怒地发抖，凶狠地抓住飞的头发并用力一扯。 “说话！”

飞龙咬住嘴唇，在脑海中诅咒着自己。要Mikhail留下来真是太愚蠢了。他怎么能让这件事发生？如果Mikhail发现了，叶将活不过今晚。他还不准备失去叶。

“你现在立刻告诉我，否则我向上帝发誓！”Mikhail大喊道。飞的沉默加剧了他的愤怒。他胸中无法控制的怒火使他呼吸困难，无法正确思考。他知道他这样做很轻率，但已经停不下来了，直到他杀了某人。

飞龙直视着那双眼睛，发现自己对他的话几乎感到同样的愤怒。他可以理解Mikhail嫉妒的怒火，但如果他认为自己可以通过威胁来让白蛇的首领屈服的话，那么最好再考虑一下。

“永远不要威胁我，Mikhail。”他咬紧牙坚定地说道，那声音告诉Mikhail，他一点也不害怕。 “我不必告诉你任何事。如果你认为操了我一两次，就有权利侵犯我的隐私，那你就大错特错了。”

有那么一会儿，他以为Mikhail要把他打倒。至少那双眼睛里的愤怒告诉他，他会。但相反的是，Mikhail只是站在那儿，凝视着他。当那双眼睛里的怒火平息下来时，飞龙可以看到他脸上的一丝失望。他把手插进自己的卷发里收紧，重重地叹了口气。 “我都不知道我正在和你干什么了，飞龙。我真的不知道。”

Mikhail走进客厅，拿起他的外套。飞龙不如把一把刀插进他的心脏。他一生中从未经历过如此剧烈的心痛。他到底是怎么搞的？他为什么还要困扰？

“我没和他上床。”那柔滑的声音在他身后响起。

Mikhail回头瞥了一眼正站在走廊上的飞。“我不在乎。”

“你想让我相信你，现在你相信我。”飞龙要求道。他知道自己因愤怒而说出的残酷话语伤害了Mikhail。然而，道歉或乞求原谅并不是他的天性。这就是他，Mikhail应该早就知道了。

他抬起下巴，眼睛眯起来，“我不会求你的，你知道的。”

Mikhail仍在试图控制胸口的怒气，他停顿了一下，慢慢转过身来看着那双紫水晶一般的眼睛，“我不会让你玩我的。”

“我没有在玩你。”飞龙带着满满的诚意说道。 “这是作为白蛇首领说的话。如果这对你来说还不够的话，那你就走吧。”

Mikhail把外套扔在沙发上，坐了下来，他的眼睛仍然紧紧地盯着飞龙，要求真相。 “他的名字，飞龙。我仍然需要知道。”

“我不能告诉你。你会杀了他的。”

“你他妈的说的真对，我当然会！”

“他有他的用处。”飞试着明智地选择自己的用词，以免进一步激怒Mikhail。

“所以你让他碰了你？”

“我睡着了。那不是我能控制的。”

一个想法闪过他的脑海，Mikhail缩紧了瞳孔。谁能不引起注意地通过保安进入飞的卧室？那一定是他自己的人，一个很亲密的人，一个对飞龙很重要值得他这么做的人。只能想到一个名字。

“叶？”他看着飞确认。

他的表情肯定已经泄露了一切。他还没说一句话，Mikhail就抓着枪，从沙发上迅速站了起来。

“他妈的在哪？我要去杀了那个王八蛋！”

飞龙坚定地挡住他的路。 “我不能让你那样做，Mikhail。”

Mikhail深深地看进那双眼睛，知道他是认真的。飞龙无意退缩，并准备做任何事来阻止他。那样的话他肯定会成功的。不仅仅是因为他拥有致命的体术技巧，还因为Mikhail永远也无法将他击退。他剩下能做的就是尽量控制自己的怒火并听听他要说的话。

“为我做这件事。就这一次，我会补偿你的。”

在考虑这个提议时，Mikhail用枪尖慢慢挑起了飞的下巴。 “你？补偿我？”

“我向你保证。”他不相信他说的话是为了救叶一命。他的那个保镖最好保持忠诚，否则他会很乐意把他扒皮抽筋。

Mikhail眯起眼睛，坚定地说道。 “好！今晚你是我的，你要照我说的做。”

这太像是Mikhail会说的话了。至少他变回了他认识的那个Mikhail。

飞龙试着放下他的自尊，不情愿地点了点头。 “我会尽力。”

那双强壮的手抓住飞的腰，把他拉近。 “我想听你说。”

突然他重新考虑了一下叶的用处。他试着不去想象Mikhail还会要他做什么。飞龙翻了个白眼，视线移开，用极小的声音说道，“今晚我是你的，我会照你说的做。”

尽管并非出于自愿，这仍然是他听过的最甜美的声音。如果飞龙知道这些话有怎样的魔力，以至于让他跪下，让他无助得投降，那他就有大麻烦了。

Mikhail丢掉枪，热情地吻上他。他永远也不会厌倦亲吻那嘴唇。飞龙的味道实在是太美味了。每一次品尝，他都会发现自己想要的更多。每一次他摸上那肌肤，都会迷失在自己的欲望里。

Mikhail脱下飞龙的旗袍，舌头在那完美的粉红色乳头上打转，飞龙泄露出一声呻吟。他忍不住在脑海中咒骂自己。Mikhail怎么总是清楚地知道该用怎样的力道去触碰他的敏感点，让他每次在这种夹击下都更难拒绝？

Mikhail抬起头，再次轻轻地吻上他。然后他分开来，用手指抚摸着飞的嘴唇。当飞把他的手指含进嘴里，舌头缠绕上来时，Mikhail的身体战栗了一下。突然他想要更多，而且他将得到更多。

“取悦我。”他叹息道。

飞龙狡黠地笑起来。 “你受得了吗？”

“Try me。”

飞龙撕开他的衬衫，指甲轻轻划过他的胸前。每一次抚摸他都会感觉到Mikhail的身体在颤抖。

“Ahhhh…”，当飞把他的乳头含进嘴里啃咬时，Mikhail呻吟起来。他继续解开Mikhail的裤子，将手缠上渐渐勃起的事物。

“已经硬了吗？”飞调笑道，他抬起头看向Mikhail的脸。

听到这句话，Mikhail从喉咙里发出一声笑，手指顺着飞的脸颊划下。 “你为什么感到惊讶？我随时准备着操你，飞龙。”只有Mikhail可以毫不脸红地说出这样的话。尽管他不得不承认这些话让他一样地硬了。

“你在来之前就认为会走到这一步吗？”飞揶揄道。

Mikhail狠狠地亲了他一口，然后邪恶地笑道，“你在担心什么，sweetheart？我哪里也不会去的。”

飞龙回吻了他一会儿，然后跪了下来。当飞把他含进嘴里时，Mikhail剧烈地抖了一下。如果说世界上真的有天堂的话，那一定是现在了。那性感的双唇，温暖湿润的口腔包裹着他的勃起。他美丽的飞龙，跪在地上，取悦着他，这一切都让他快疯了。一个人还能要求更多吗？

飞龙感觉到Mikhail的手紧紧地抓着他的头发，随着他每一次吞吐用力拉扯。他一定快了。他突然停止，迅速地站了起来。Mikhail好像可以读懂他的想法一样，他给了他一个吻，拉开飞真丝裤子上的带子，让它滑落在地板上。令他惊讶的是，飞龙把他推回到沙发上，跪坐在了他身上。他抓住Mikhail的金发，用力向后一扯，迫使他抬起头来看着他的眼睛。 “准备好你的重要旅程了吗，Mikhail Arbatov？”

“Always。” Mikhail抓住他的臀瓣两侧，把自己挤了进来。飞龙发出纯粹愉悦的声音，指甲掐进了Mikhail的肩膀里。每动一下，他长长的黑发都会落在Mikhail的身上，扫过他的脸颊，让他兴奋到无法控制。飞每次靠近，他都会渴望那完美的肌肤，偷上几个吻。他摸上飞的勃起，那脸上意乱情迷的表情几乎要让他立刻高潮。Mikhail咬紧牙关试图延缓他的高潮。他不想结束。他想要飞永远在这里，离他如此的近，手臂环着他的脖子，带着强烈快乐的表情和他做爱，就在他的臂弯里。当他再也无法忍耐时，他确保了飞提前到达高潮。

飞龙把头靠在Mikhail的肩膀上，试图喘口气。Mikhail双手托起飞的脸，在他耳边温柔地低语着，然后为自己又偷了一个吻。

“我美丽的龙。我的。”

***

麻见站在酒店套房的窗户旁，望着外面的夜空，手里拿着一杯威士忌，手指间夹着烟。这是七年来他第一次见到飞龙。即使他们没有讲话，而且飞似乎也没有注意到人群中的他，麻见仍然可以看到他的变化。

他闭上眼睛，试着回忆。曾经垂到腰下的漂亮的乌黑发丝现在停在了他背部的中间，使那苗条的身影显得比以前更高。那双紫水晶的眼睛里现在流露出智慧、力量和残暴。七年前那个他熟知的有着漂亮脸蛋的缺乏经验、烦恼着的年轻人，如此长成了一个超过他预期、美得令人心惊的男人。飞龙散发着无与伦比的智慧、自信，彰显着至高无上的地位，这是一条真正的龙，统治白蛇绰绰有余。

麻见不得不承认，他不仅仅是印象深刻，他感到骄傲。飞龙已经变成了一个杰作。当他想到那优雅的身影时，脸上浮现出一个微笑。如果他们之前从未见过面，他们之间也没有发生那些可怕的事情的话，飞龙现在将躺在他的床上，就在他的怀里。他本应该确保这一切的。

突然，他想到了和飞龙在一起的那个男人。麻见快速地拿起手机，迅速拨通了一个可以终止他好奇心的人的电话。

电话立即接通了。

“是我。你能说话吗？”他必须确认。

“可以，麻见sama。”

“我刚刚在紫禁城看到了飞龙。他和一个人在那里，一个外国人。”

“那一定是Mikhail Arbatov。”

听到熟悉的名字，麻见震惊地顿了顿，“他到底和一个俄罗斯黑手党在干什么？”

“我相信他们现在在一起。”

“那你打算什么时候告诉我？”

“我认为这并不重要。”

麻见深吸一口气，愤怒地提高了声音。 “如果他想操那些他从街上捡来的男孩，我不在乎，但是从他开始与黑手党约会的那一刻起，我不管是俄罗斯、意大利还是一些无关紧要的东欧国家， 我需要立刻被通知。懂了吗？

“我明白了，麻见sama。”

挂断电话，他沉重地叹了口气。和如此强大的人交往太危险了。飞龙应该更好地知道。不仅如此，在世界上所有的黑手党中，为什么偏偏是Mikhail Arbatov？每个人都知道，这个年轻的俄罗斯黑手党以其不合逻辑、不可预测的特性而声名远扬，这使和他做生意变得危险，更别提和他有情感上的交往。

他一口吞下手中剩下的酒，试图抑制那仍然令人不安的记忆。七年前，他试图让飞龙担任白蛇的首领。那时他没有失败，但是他也不能说他成功了。飞龙除了被枪击和几乎被杀之外，还在一夜之间因为他的干涉失去了父亲和兄弟。他不仅让飞成为了白蛇首领，还把一个不受欢迎的私生子变成了孤儿。即使是像他这样冷酷无情的人，那样的事实也会让他良心不安。即使到现在，他仍忍不住要对飞龙负责。与Mikhail Arbatov在一起的这件事让他感到担心和恼火。

“恼火？”麻见忍不住质疑起自己的想法。担心，是的，但是很恼火吗？对于什么？看见飞和别人在一起？七年前，他就决定永远结束这段恋爱关系，现在，他因Mikhail Arbatov抚摸着飞的想法而感到恼火吗？在这些年之后，在他做过的事情之后，他已经没有权利占有飞龙。

麻见又点燃了一支烟，让他的肺里充满了那总是可以帮助缓解一些压力的烟雾。如果飞龙现在恨死了他，他不会感到惊讶。如果所有的仇恨能使飞龙保持活力和强大，那么承担下这些谴责至少是他能做的。但是，飞是否真的像他看起来那样强大，这是他下定决心要查明的。

也许是时候把龙引出巢穴了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜闻乐见的骑乘梗


	6. Chapter 6

早晨的阳光从窗帘之间的缝隙里漏了进来，洒在白色的床单上。Mikhail慢慢睁开眼，眨了几次以适应光线。他坐起来，看着空无一人的另一半床。空的？他又做梦了吗？

飞龙已经在他梦里太多次了，以至于他难以分辨哪个才是真的。他们从北京回来已经三周了。从那时起，飞龙就开始接受他的一些午餐晚餐的邀请，以及他对白蛇的频繁造访，有时也会让他过夜。他不由自主地对自己感到惊讶。通常在三周后，他应该已经在寻找新的人了，但是他还在这儿，仍然梦见飞龙在他的怀里。

Mikhail从床上站起来，伸手去拿他的长袍。当他摸索着走进香港顶层公寓的客厅时，金色的阳光让他一时睁不开眼。当瞳孔适应了光线，吧台边的苗条身影出现在他的视线里。他不是在做梦。飞龙曾在这里，仍然在这里，穿着他的长袍背对着Mikhail，读着报纸。

当他安静地走近他那不知情的恋人时，一个温暖的微笑浮现在他的脸上，他弯下腰亲了亲飞龙的脸颊。 “我会习惯这一切的。”他低声说，胳膊环上那修长的身体。

飞龙微微转过身，用惯常面无表情的脸看着Mikhail，“习惯什么？”

“早晨起来的第一件事就是看见你在这儿。”

飞翻了个白眼，疲倦地说：“Oh，拜托。你真恶心。”

就在Mikhail做出回应之前，他的手机响了。他松开双臂，向手机走去。当他看到屏幕上的名字时，脸上闪过一丝沮丧。Alexei。

“你可以接电话。我不介意。他已经打了半个小时了。”飞龙用他平时的语调说着，目光仍然盯着报纸。

Mikhail按下了挂断键，然后将手机放回吧台上，给自己倒了一杯咖啡，“我不需要接。”

“以前的男朋友来找你算账了吗？”

听到这些话，Mikhail狠狠地呛了一口咖啡，放声大笑，“他叫Alexei Arbatov。我的弟弟。”

这个解释使他放下报纸，抬起了他长长的睫毛，“你从来没告诉过我你有一个弟弟。”

“你也从来没说过你的。”Mikhail直视着他的眼睛，要求某种形式的回答。他非常想知道七年前究竟发生了什么，无论他多么努力地挖掘，似乎就是没有人知道，至少没有细节。

“我哥哥死了。谈论他有什么意义？”飞龙说话时眼神一瞬间变得冰冷。你的兄弟从来没有过试图强奸你。

Mikhail知道他是对的，这不仅仅是他家人的死。无论飞经历了什么，那一定是非常悲惨的事情，才让他现在这么难去相信别人。现在他知道了，真正的飞龙一点也不冰冷。当他们做爱的时候，他内心深处隐藏的情感好几次流露了出来。飞龙也会感受，并且比大多数人感受得更深刻、更强烈。在他的内心深处，他非常敏感，非常脆弱。他的噩梦如此恐怖，他的尖叫惊吓了Mikhail好几天。

“重点是我想知道，飞”

他终于放下报纸，沮丧地叹了口气，“说真的，Mikhail，我接你的电话，和你出去，任何时候你想我都会让你操我。就算知道了我的过去，你又能再做些什么呢？”

到现在，他已经习惯了飞刺耳难听的说话方式。大多数时候，他根本不是那个意思。 “这对你来说真的不明显吗？我想要什么？”

当他看到Mikhail脸上的表情时，他的心一阵疼痛。到现在，他已经不再怀疑这些话背后的诚意。但是Mikhail想要的超过了他能给的。至少不是现在。

“算了，”Mikhail放弃了。他还没准备好。他的沉默告诉了他，“我不想给你压力。”

飞龙从吧台凳上站起来时对自己笑了笑。他很高兴Mikhail能够理解，“我要去洗个澡。我必须在一个小时内回白蛇开会。”

“飞，”Mikhail在他从门边消失前喊住了他，“你有空吃午饭吗？”

飞龙停了下来，微微转过身，“晚饭，Mikhail，在白蛇。”

***

在Boris决定接电话之前，电话响了四声。他已经猜到是谁了。

“我是Boris。”

“他妈的他在哪儿？”电话那边的人生气地大吼。

“冷静点，Alexei。我知道他在哪。”Alexei的坏心情说明他没能联系上他的哥哥。

“招待会就在一周后。你确保他坐上飞机，懂了吗，Boris？

“你知道的，如果他不想走，那我也无能为力。就我所知，您的哥哥现在无意离开香港。我甚至都不能让他回到澳门。”

“他到底他妈的在香港干什么？”

Boris沉重地叹了口气，“你不会想知道的。”

Alexei停顿了一秒，挫败地抽了口气，猜道， “一个女人？”

“男人。”

“天哪！…有多糟糕？”

“很糟糕。”

“好吧，杀了那个混蛋，然后把Misha送上飞机。你至少可以这样做，对吗？”

“我不能杀他，Alexei。是刘飞龙。”

Alexei听到这个名字时大吃一惊，“…白蛇的那个？”

“白蛇的那个。听着，我想你应该来这里解决一下，Alexei。我不是家人。”

“我不会就为了接他从莫斯科飞到中国再飞回来的。尽你所能，Boris，然后通知我。我向你保证，你不会想在澳门见到我的！”

Alexei在他耳边把电话摔了。当想到要做什么时，Boris沉重地叹了口气。自从他被告知父亲即将举行的重要招待会，Mikhail就拒接了他和Alexei的所有电话。招待会的事情使他大为困扰。他有一种感觉，Mikhail的反应和飞龙有关，这意味着世界上没有什么可以改变他的想法了。尽管如此，他还是不得不设法让Mikhail回到莫斯科。Alexei听起来很生气。与哥哥相处要比与弟弟相处容易。以他一贯的心情，Alexei是 Mikhail强化两倍，毫无理由和成熟可言。生气的Alexei简直就是一场噩梦。他拿出手机，再次尝试打给Mikhail，祈祷他会接电话。

Mikhail安静地坐在沙发上，手里拿着振动的手机，反复思考着他是否应该接电话。他一生中第一次不知道该怎么办。招待会就在一周之后，他没有时间去决定了。他的父亲要他回到莫斯科，即使没有被告知，他也知道是为什么。Alexei在经过了几年的国外旅行花销家族的财富之后，已经决定回家了。现在，那臭小子想从中分一杯羹。他父亲的一个解决方案就是把家族移交给他，而让Alexei负责澳门。在任何其他时间，他都会抓住这个机会。如今，有了飞龙参与进来，对于他来说，离开香港变得很难。

他知道只要有这些钱，随心所欲地来来去去并不难。但是在关系本身就是被一根细线拴着的情况下还隔着很远的距离，这绝对不只是一个坏主意。它注定会失败。

事实上，在现在这个节点，他不介意把一切都让给Alexei，只要他自己拥有澳门。他不会比现在更穷，只是不会更加富有，但是他会拥有飞龙，而这对他来说就足够了。尽管事实是，他还远没有“拥有”飞。很有可能他放弃了一切，却什么也没有得到。

他不想让飞龙在准备好之前做出任何承诺，但是看起来他别无选择，只能这样做。也许今晚在白蛇的晚餐会是一个绝佳的时间和地点来谈论一下。他会等到今晚，在下定决心之前，在接起任何电话以前。

***

当飞龙抬头看向他的线人，脸上带着让所有人都希望自己没有来参加那天的会议的表情时，房间里陷入了一片寂静。

“你刚才说什么？”他柔滑的声音听起来就像是处决。

“我们努力获取的机密情报似乎已经被麻见隆一偷走了。我们正在追捕偷走了它的那个男人，刘老板。”这个男人说话时一直在颤抖。如果他今天没有活着离开那个房间，他不会感到惊讶。

飞龙抓住书桌的边缘以稳住自己。听到那个名字，他感觉血液都在他的血管里沸腾。他试着搞清楚现在的状况，各种想法在脑海中飞速闪过。麻见为什么要这样做？那些信息与他无关，他也不能从中获利…除非他想要白蛇的什么东西。

飞龙完全僵住了，因为他意识到这一定是原因。否则他为什么会让追踪变得如此容易？麻见在向他传递一个信息，一个邀请。

“Sir，我向你保证，我们很快就会抓到那个人。”

“如果他是幕后黑手，你不会的，”看起来他更像在告诉自己而不是他的手下。白蛇的所有人又一次领教了他们的主人到底是什么样的。如果他能喷火，那他们所有人都会在那个房间里被活活烧死。

“叶，准备好飞机。我要去日本。”

听到这个命令，叶不敢相信他的耳朵。这么不理智一点也不像他。

“现在！叶！”他的耐心用尽了。

所有人都离开房间后，飞龙看着他手掌上的伤口。现在该是他彻底解决这个问题的时候了。

***

白蛇位于日本的总部，面积仅为香港的一半，但是拥有丰富的中式装潢，可以完美地匹配其优雅的主人。叶不安地站在主人卧室的门外。为这么点小事亲自出动，这一点也不像飞龙。这一定是因为麻见隆一。但是，直面麻见从来都不是一个好主意。他想知道飞龙是否知道自己正在干什么。

正当他思考着该怎么做时，一名保镖走近他，要求见飞龙。叶通知了他的主人，让他进去。

“刘老板，我们抓获了一个似乎拥有着磁盘的男孩。他现在正在接受审问。”

飞龙好奇地挑了挑眉，“一个男孩？他和麻见是什么关系？”

“我们对此并不确定，sir。他并不像在黑道的人。他太年轻了，而且没有经验。”

飞龙思考了一会儿，没有回答。他直觉他的手下抓获了一个重要的人，“带我去见他。”

这个日本男孩的手腕被吊在天花板上。即使他的脸因殴打而青肿，飞仍然可以看出他美好的五官。这个男孩真的太年轻了，无法为麻见工作，而且也太漂亮了。他一定才二十出头。他直呼麻见的名字，表明他并不在这个男人之下。不。如果真的有什么的话，那个男孩看起来像麻见用来装饰他的床的。

麻见和这个男孩过得很开心的念头使他的怒气积攒到想掐死某人的程度。他为什么会有这种感觉？麻见对他的背叛与他和谁上床毫无关系。但是他不能否认胸口中越来越高的怒气。想到麻见就为了一个长得好看的普通男孩抛弃了他几乎要把他逼疯了。他不够好吗？那男孩有什么他没有的？

当他意识到自己正在想什么时，飞龙闭上了眼睛，咒骂起自己。他怎么能把自己和这个男孩相比？他是刘飞龙，是白蛇的唯一领导者，脚下踩着成千上万的人，说一句话就可以杀人。他绝不能让自己沦为可怜的傻瓜，为了一个甚至都看不到他价值的人嫉妒发狂。不，这都是为了报仇。它必须是为了报仇。

首先，他必须找出他对于这个男孩和麻见关系的猜测是否正确。由于男孩拒绝说话，那么只有一条路来找出答案了。他很乐意拥有一个如此好看的宠物，如果他真的是麻见的宠物，那么他很想看到当麻见发现自己的宠物被另一个男人使用了的脸。对于一个那么自负的人来说，这一定就像地狱一样。

***

飞龙轻抚着膝盖上全裸着的男孩那柔软粉红的肌肤。他已经有一段时间没带人了。毫无疑问，这个男孩成功让他兴奋了起来。他的皮肤摸起来细腻而柔软，那双眼睛，一直反抗到最后，在一定程度上激起了他的性欲。但是真正让他硬起来的是想到能看到麻见的脸因愤怒而扭曲。每次男孩反抗他，他都感觉在伤害麻见本人。在他的眼里，那个男孩流的是麻见的鲜血。在他的耳边，他喊叫的是麻见的尖叫。

他将失去知觉的身体放在沙发上，站起来，略微调整着未系扣的旗袍来遮盖自己，但并没有系上纽扣。他需要休息。这是漫长的一天，压力使他筋疲力尽。

飞龙打开门，发现叶站在房间外面。看到他在那里，他有些不安。叶本可以让其他人守门，但他没有。他一定听到了一切。好像他想在这儿，提醒着自己什么。有时，飞龙不知道究竟是谁更残忍，是他把叶留在身边，还是叶坚持在这里。

“你需要什么吗，飞龙sama？”他面无表情地问道，叶一贯的样子。

“你不必在这里，叶。”

“是你希望我贴身守护你的，记得吗？”

他的嘴角出现了一个淡淡的微笑。在白蛇只有一个人敢以这种方式和他说话。奇怪的是，他似乎从未介意。“把那个男孩带走，把他关在某处。从现在开始，我不想被打扰。”

当叶和男孩一起离开后，他把旗袍脱了下来，换上了他的丝绸长袍，像往常一样里面什么也没有穿。当他爬上床睡觉时，突然察觉到另一个人的气息。

“叶？”他喊道并开始寻找他的枪。

一个黑影从房间的黑暗角落里走了出来。飞龙眯起眼睛，试图弄清入侵者的身份。当那个身影走到光下时，他睁大了眼睛，因恐惧喘着粗气。

“麻见！”


	7. Chapter 7

麻见一动不动地站在飞龙面前，仿佛在确保他被那个男人完全认出来，他的双手插在口袋里，嘴里叼着一根烟。对于麻见这个人来说，一般很难从他那面无表情的脸上读出他是什么情绪，但是那天下午，他那双金色的眼睛里闪烁着强烈的愤怒，让飞的求生本能立即被激起，根本无暇考虑其他任何事。

他的身体的每一寸都在告诉他自己处于危险之中。

他迅速地跳起来去拿放在长沙发旁边桌子上的枪。麻见的手像铁钳一样抓住他的手腕，另一只手把枪扫到了地板上。飞龙转过身，用力踢上他的胸部，让他猛撞到墙上。他迅速从地板上捡起枪，指向他一生的敌人。

麻见调整了一下呼吸，静静地笑起来，“你变得更强了。”

当他在七年后再一次听到那声音时，他的心剧烈地跳动起来。他尽力保持着冷静。麻见在这里做什么？更重要的是，他是怎么进来的？他什么时候进来的？

飞眯了眯眼睛，懊恼地开口，“你在这里多久了？”

“足够你开始为你的生命祈祷。”他说话时那双眼睛闪闪发亮，告诉着另一个人他的话有多严肃。

“需要我提醒你，我才是手里拿着枪的人吗？但这并不是说我需要枪来杀你，麻见。不带武器大摇大摆地来这里是一件很愚蠢的事，”飞龙嘲弄地笑道。

麻见站直身体，对这话嗤之以鼻， “是什么让你觉得我没有带武器？”他稳步走向飞龙，就像一头狮子靠近他的猎物，“是什么让你觉得我需要武器？”

突然，飞感觉自己手无寸铁。“退后！”他更紧地握住枪，好像在提醒自己枪的存在。

“不然怎样？如果你要向我开枪，你七年前就已经开枪了，飞龙。你那时无法扣动扳机，你现在仍然无法扣动扳机。”

飞气得发抖，因为自己就像他所说的那样无法扣动扳机。为什么他这么勉强？他还在等什么呢？除了他的死，他还会想从麻见那里得到什么？

“起初我只是想把你引出来聊一聊。你越界了，飞龙。”

一个满意的微笑出现在他的嘴角。他对于那个男孩的判断是正确的。麻见生气了。 “我怎么抵抗得住呢？你的宠物还有几分可爱。“他诱人地用手指卷起头发，那恼人的柔滑嗓音让麻见心烦意乱。“我很好奇你有没有听到我们的声音。你来这儿是为了这个吗，麻见？还是我应该告诉你他是如何尖叫的？”

麻见猛攻向飞的喉咙，用另一只手把枪从他的手上拧了下来，然后把他甩在了长沙发上。他再也无法控制自己的愤怒。一部分是因为飞对高羽的所作所为，但主要还是因为他受损的自尊。飞龙需要好好地被上一课。没有人能给麻见隆一捣乱，即使是飞龙也不行。

他已经很久没有这样近距离地看过飞龙了。七年一点也没有让他衰老。相反，他牢牢记在心里的那张年轻面孔变得更加引人注目，他的五官更加深刻，创造出一张不真实的美丽面庞，几乎夺走了他的呼吸。那双明亮的紫水晶，仍然非常凶猛，却更加深邃智慧，诱使着他征服身下的这个男人。

飞的丝绸长袍已经在他不断地挣扎中松了开来，露出叫嚣着被抚摸的无暇肌肤。七年来，他一直在秘密渴望着这具身体，但对于他来说，飞龙是那朵永远不该被摘下的美丽花朵。一个他无法让自己实现的美好幻想。飞太珍贵了，不应被征服，他也太骄傲了，不能被任何人所拥有。至少在没有首先摧毁使他这么美丽的事物之前不应该。

但是现在他身体的每一寸都在告诉他去实现自己的渴望。这一切，以及他胸中无法控制的怒火使他完全丧失了抵抗这种诱惑的能力。飞龙，非要说的话，绝对是一种诱惑。

“你他妈的放开我！”飞龙咬牙切齿地咒骂着，试图从掐住他脖子的强壮双手中挣脱出来。面对麻见，他感觉自己很虚弱，尽管他知道自己身体上并不处于弱势。那双金色的眼睛扫视着他的身体，抽干了他的力气。

“放开你？”随着飞越来越剧烈地挣扎，他的呼吸也越来越快了。“这不正是你想要的吗？想要我触碰你？你很生气，因为我要了那个男孩却没有要你。”

被这侮辱深深地激怒，他停止了挣扎，凝视着那双金色的眼睛。 “别自欺欺人了，你这个混蛋！是什么让你觉得你那**对我来说足够好？”他不想要麻见。他很确定。他怎么能？那人夺走了他所珍视的一切。

但是为什么他的心跳得这么快？为什么他靠近时呼吸就变得这么困难？

“好吧，那让我们看看，好吗？”麻见的手猛地拉住丝绸长袍的腰带，把它拉了出来。他把飞转了过去，迫使他脸朝向沙发，然后把他的手腕紧紧地绑在一起，力气大得会留下好几天的痕迹。当麻见抓住他的头发，粗鲁地让他后仰时，飞发出了一声短暂而痛苦的喊叫。  
“我会让你知道惹怒我会有什么后果，飞龙。你会为你对高羽做的事情付出代价。现在轮到你来感受他的痛苦了。“他在飞的耳边低语，另一只手往下拉开了他的拉链。

尽管飞龙唯一能听见的声音只有他沉重的呼吸声，但在他的脑海里，他仍能听见自己的尖叫，对即将发生的事情感到恐惧。这是他一生中第一次想要呼救。哪怕有一个人这在能阻止这一切，他也不会后悔这样做。这不是疼痛或者被强奸，而是被他一生的敌人上的难以想象的耻辱，而是他碎成一片一片的骄傲，又一次地，在他的老敌人的手中。

麻见猛地把自己挤了进去，飞龙感觉到一阵尖锐的疼痛。他咬住下面的抱枕，以免自己发出声音。不，他不会让麻见有那种兴奋感的。至少这是他能做的。

麻见仿佛可以读懂他的想法，他感觉到抓着他头发的手收紧了，把他的头猛地拉离了抱枕。麻见向前倾身，在他耳边说道，“为我哭喊吧，飞龙。让我听到你的尖叫声。”

飞龙转过头看向麻见，往他的脸上啐了一口唾沫，“我永远也不会为你哭喊的！”

他能感觉到背后麻见颤抖的身体。他狠狠地吸了口气，这告诉飞龙，他对于自己的回应怒不可遏。麻见一次比一次狠地撞向他，每一次都用几乎要把他撕裂的力道拽起他的头发。飞龙因疼痛弓起了背，把尖叫咬碎在嘴里。有时他都以为自己的身体会被撕裂。

最后，确实有东西破裂了，但不是他的身体。对他来说，那比身体更加宝贵。他永远都无法找回和修复了。

不管他多么用力地伤害飞龙，他都没有掉一滴眼泪。他的喉咙里没有任何声音逸出。只有血从受伤的地方渗了出来，身体被虐待的地方出现了淤青。这完全不同于他违背高羽的意愿要了他。那个男孩挣扎地更加剧烈，并透过痛苦和欢愉回应了他的触碰，并没有克制自己。上高羽让他没有罪恶感地满足了自己的欲望。那很有趣，而且非常愉悦。上飞龙却完全是另一回事，如此的原始和令人心碎。有多快乐，就有多痛苦。

飞龙静静地趴着，呼吸短促却很安静。在麻见释放之前，他已经停止挣扎了一段时间。那张部分藏在长发下面的美丽面庞就像一幅画。飞龙的裸体是一个杰作，任何男人都会因为征服而感到骄傲。麻见把自己的脸埋在那头长发中，汲取着飞龙的甜美气息，试图平复自己的呼吸。

看见麻见已经松开了手，飞龙试图摆脱他，侧过身去。麻见拨开飞脸上的长发，七年来第二次吻上了那双诱人的嘴唇。突然他向后仰去。飞龙咬了他，狠狠地。

他抬起手擦嘴唇上的鲜血，看进那双憎恨的眼睛，才意识到自己刚刚干了什么。飞龙不用说一个字就能传达他的意思。那双眼睛冷得要命。太冷了，让他的背脊发凉。他刚才的所作所为把这个男人完全变成了另一个人。飞龙现在是空的。就像一个只为了一个目的而活着的漂亮洋娃娃。复仇。

“飞龙，高羽在哪里？”他的语气柔和了一些。

“是什么让你觉得我会告诉你？”那柔滑的声音听起来好像什么都没有发生，但是那双眼睛里燃烧着愤怒的火焰。“你再不能对我做什么了。”

突然他的手机响了。他把它放在了咖啡桌上。麻见慢慢地走过去，把手机拿在了手里。

“Oh，我想有了，飞，”当他看到来电显示时，麻见咧嘴一笑。来得正好。“你的骑士穿着闪闪发光的盔甲来了。”

飞龙一瞬间想跳起来从他的手里抢过手机，但他仍然坐着。是Mikhail。他忘记取消晚餐了。突然间他感觉脸上血色全无。“不要，”他听上去几乎是在恳求。几乎。

“高羽在哪？”麻见重复道，拿着电话，威胁着要接，除非飞说出什么。

飞龙闭上眼睛，违背意愿地把话挤了出来，“叶…我的保镖…把他带走了。”如果他的生命中还有一件他不想失去的东西，那就是Mikhail了。他愿意为那温暖的怀抱放弃剩下的一切骄傲。他知道他需要Mikhail，现在，比以往任何时候都需要。

一个微笑出现在麻见的嘴角，他按下按键，接起了电话。

“不！”飞龙闭上眼睛，试图压制当麻见故意用日语讲电话时心脏的剧烈疼痛。

“我不认为飞现在想讲电话。”

在这个问题最终被问出来之前，电话那边沉默了很久，“…你是谁？”

“麻见隆一。”在挂电话之前，他缓慢地说，确保这个名字被清清楚楚地听到，然后他把手机扔到了飞的膝盖上。

飞龙艰难地吞咽了一下。麻见隆一，对Mikhail来说最残酷的话语。 “为什么？”他问道，没有从手机移开视线。你为什么一定要把我所有的东西都拿走？

麻见点燃烟，走向了门。就在他离开房间之前，他转过身，留下了他的解释，“你们的关系太危险了，飞龙。你以后会感谢我这么做的。”

飞龙一动不动地坐着，盯着膝盖上的手机。由于某种原因，他浑身都在发抖。也许是愤怒，也许是后悔，也许两者都有。他的思想仍然一片混乱。他缓慢地从长沙发上站起来，因身体上残留的疼痛步履艰难，他在房间里搜寻着能把自己的手解开的东西，最后在抽屉里找到了一把刀。

一放开双手，他就停了下来，看着镜子里的自己。他的长发乱七八糟地粘在苍白的脸上。脖子和手腕上都有严重的瘀伤。他的臀部布满了麻见不断把自己挤进来时他掐进自己肉里的手指的痕迹。他仍然可以尝到嘴里麻见鲜血的味道。麻见的香烟味仍然萦绕在他的鼻尖。突然，整个事件在他的脑海中重新上演了一遍，强烈的情绪淹没了他，使他站不稳。他感觉到喉咙里好像卡着什么东西，使他无法呼吸，汹涌的疼痛推着它往上，几乎要爆炸。飞费力地把自己从冰冷的地板上拉了起来，跑进洗手间开始呕吐，直到胃里什么也没有剩下。

他一生中从未如此讨厌过自己。他想把麻见摸过的皮肤统统刮掉。他想从被玷污的身体中爬出来。他最想的，是把自己被长期恐惧的敌人侵占时剧烈跳动的心脏挖出来。

父亲…我不配做你的儿子。

他低头看向仍然握着那把他用来割断腰带的刀的手。把刀横过脖子的想法在他脑海中闪过。但随后他便想起了自己是谁，并把刀扔向了墙。他是白蛇令人敬畏的首领。他不能让自己被一个男人摧毁。

飞龙站起来，深呼吸，试图让自己冷静下来。他整理好自己，穿上旗袍，然后捡起他的枪，出门去寻找他的敌人。他可能仍然无法扳动扳机，但麻见必须知道这一切不会就这么轻易地结束。

当他找到他们时，他们正在车外。那个男孩仍然赤身裸体，只穿着麻见的外套。他毫不犹豫地掏出了枪，朝男孩的方向开了两枪，以示警告。麻见拿出枪，愤怒地看向他。

“飞龙！”他生气地大喊。

他直视着那双金色的眼睛，提醒着他的敌人他是谁，然后他转过身离开了。

记住我的名字。从现在开始，我会让你的生活变成炼狱。


	8. Chapter 8

Mikhail下午六点的时候到达了白蛇。现在他已经可以随意进出白蛇了。但是今天他被拦在了大门口。

“刘老板今天不在这里，Arbatov先生。”

“那我等他。”

“我不认为他今天会回来。他在东京。”

“东京？”Mikhail不敢相信自己的耳朵，“他在东京干什么？”

“我不能给你这些信息，sir。”

“他什么时候回来？”

“他还没有定回程的日期。”

在这么短的时间内去另一个地方对飞龙来说很正常，但像他这么自律的人不可能不提前通知取消约会。这一次不一样。他能感觉到。出了一些问题，尤其是在目的地是日本的情况下。

当他伸手去拿手机并迅速地打给飞龙时，他的心跳得很快。电话响了很多次才被接起。当电话那头传来的不是一贯那他深爱的柔滑声线时，他发现自己屏住了呼吸。相反，那是一个说着日语的低沉声音。

“我不认为飞现在想讲话。”

听到这些话，他的心脏一阵紧缩。手机上显示的名字告诉Mikhail他没有打错。但是谁会敢为飞龙接电话呢？还有谁亲密到可以这么称呼他？他深吸了一口气，问了一个他不确定他是否想听到答案的问题，“…你是谁？”

“麻见隆一。”

听到这个名字，他的胸口翻涌出一阵疼痛。他感觉自己好像石化了。那头的人已经把电话挂了，但他仍然可以听到那个名字在脑海中反复回荡。

他第一次不确定自己的感受。他本应该生气到足以杀了某人，但他的内心深处还有比怒火更强烈的东西翻涌着，那么的疼痛，让他完全无能为力。

在内心深处，他知道发生了什么。他不必提出问题就已经得到了问题的答案。他应该做什么再清楚不过了。尽管如此，他仍然无法做出决定。他想等飞龙。他想等一个好的解释，即使他很清楚这个解释根本就不存在。

***

凌晨两点。雨水从漆黑的天空中倾泻而下，仿佛上帝打算在一夜之间让整个岛屿沉没。巨大的雷声几乎证明了这一点。飞龙从飞机上走下来，坐进等待着他的黑色豪华轿车。他从未做过飞往日本并在同一天返回的事情，再加上今天发生的一切，他本应该已经精疲力竭。但是他发现自己无法入睡。他本该在东京多休息几晚，但他现在只想回香港。

“在这里左转。”他命令道。

“Sir？”司机不确定他有没有听错。他接到的命令是把老板送回白蛇。

“今晚我不回白蛇。”

汽车停在了一栋高大奢华的建筑前面。没有等门为他打开，飞龙就快步走了出去。这是他现在唯一想去的地方。Mikhail是否在那儿无所谓。除了那间顶层公寓，他哪里都不想去。

飞龙停顿了片刻，然后输入了Mikhail几天前给他的电梯密码。他从没想过会使用它，但不知为什么它留在了他的记忆里。

电梯直通到公寓的客厅。一股熟悉的气息传进他的鼻子里，突然之间他感觉可以呼吸了。他甚至不知道自己屏住了呼吸。房间里一片漆黑。飞龙心情沉重地叹了口气。似乎并没有人在。

就在这时，天空中划过一道闪电，一瞬间照亮了整个房间。俯瞰着游泳池的巨大玻璃窗边站着一个高大的身躯。他眨了眨眼，以确保那是真实存在的。当他的眼睛适应了黑暗，他知道自己没有看错。Mikhail在那里，他手里拿着一杯酒站在黑暗中，抽着烟。

飞龙安静地走近。当Mikhail转过身看着他时，他的心脏几乎停止了。他默认了他的存在，没有说一句话就转回了窗边。

通常来说，他永远也不会这样做，但是现在他的每一寸肌肤都渴望着那温暖。即使他知道自己不配得到这一切，也无法阻止自己向那个本可以拯救他的人伸出手。当他从后面把额头靠上那宽阔的肩膀，安静地蹭了蹭时，他感觉到Mikhail的身体在微微颤抖。

Mikhail闭上眼睛，在心里诅咒自己。经过了这么长时间，飞龙即使是最轻微的触碰还是会让他心跳加速。在这一切发生之后，他还是只想转过身去，把那个美丽的人抱在怀里。飞龙对他的伤害如此之大，但他发现仍然无法克制自己，即使那是最理性的选择。

在做决定之前，他可能已经做好再见他一次的准备了。但是每一次他面对飞龙的这种感情时，都会变得非常无助。在东京一定发生了什么不好的事情，才会让飞龙像这样寻求他的怀抱。在正常情况下，他会很兴奋知道飞龙需要他，并且会毫不犹豫地给他安慰。但是现在他太害怕了，不敢转过身去看那双眼睛。他害怕，一旦他转过身，无论在东京发生了什么，他都将无法离开。

飞龙似乎能感觉到他的犹豫，他走到 Mikhail的面前，直直地看进他的眼睛，那双眼睛里的渴望让Mikhail心痛。修长的手指慢慢把香烟从他的唇边拿开，取而代之的是一个吻，如此轻柔，把Mikhail的自制力撕得粉碎。

再也无法控制自己，Mikhail把他推向玻璃窗，毫无保留地回吻他，吞噬着正在毒害他思想的属于飞龙的甜美味道。他的手不耐烦地撕开飞的真丝衬衫，仿佛再多花一点时间就会立刻使他发疯。他想感受靠着他身体的温暖。他可能是最后一次吻那肌肤了。胸口的疼痛让他违背意愿地粗鲁对待着飞的身体，即使飞向他乞求，他也无法停止了。

但是飞龙并没有乞求。他将自己挤进那温暖的怀抱之中，他的渴望就和Mikhail的一样强烈，甚至更多。他想要感受到那强壮的双手在他的身上，紧紧地抱着他，仿佛那双手可以刺激到他。他需要感受到靠着他的那个身体，相信它可以取代他不愿意保留的那天下午的记忆。他的手缠绕着Mikhail的金发，把他拉近，迫使那双嘴唇更加用力地吻他，直到他再也感觉不到仍然逗留着的敌人的抚摸。他只想记住Mikhail是怎么抚摸他的。他唯一想留在鼻尖的气息是一个爱他的男人的气息，Mikhail Arbatov的气息。

在争夺主导权的过程中，他们像两只豹子一样紧紧地抓住彼此。两个人都伸出手来，夺取对方的身体，就像一个饥饿的捕食者正在试图把他的猎物撕成碎片，当他们攻击对方时，每一个人都想要更多，需要更多。这是一场激烈、残暴而又深情的为了征服彼此的战斗，一场为了掌权并拥有对方能提供的一切的战斗。第一次他们的感情是相互的。他们在每一次呼吸间渴望着对方，而且正在失去对自己的控制，不仅仅是因为做爱。它是所有意义上的做爱，以可能的最有力的方式做爱。

“现在要我。”飞龙要求道。麻见严重伤害了他，即使疼痛依然存在，他还是希望这样做。最重要的是，他需要感受到Mikhail在他的里面，比麻见更深更用力得填满他。Mikhail以某种方式理解并做到了这一点，一部分是因为飞需要它，一部分是因为他自己想要它。伴随着每一次冲刺，他抚摸着飞的勃起，让他发出对于Mikhail来说是天堂的呻吟声。每当Mikhail更深更用力地把自己挤进来时，他的身体可能是痛苦的，但每一次他感受到那身体靠上他，他内心的疼痛都会减轻一点。当他们俩都释放时，它带给了他们前所未有的快乐。在那里，在彼此的怀抱里，就像家一样。

当他放手时，飞龙倒在了他的怀里。Mikhail意识到他一定累坏了，然后把他抱上了床。

他深情地研究着飞的脸。在这样的时刻，他显得如此脆弱。Mikhail把他的头发从脸上拨开，静静地看着他，把那张美丽的脸刻进他的脑海中。即使他决定离开，他也永远无法忘记那张脸，以及他曾经多么近地让他成为自己的。

***

电话响了两次，毯子下面的身体才开始缓慢地挪动。飞龙睁开眼睛，眨了眨，以适应清晨的阳光。他抓过已经停止响铃的手机，看向来电显示。

叶。他一定是打电话过来说他今天应该参加的会议或其他业务事项的。那是他唯一被允许打电话给他主人的事情。飞龙把手机扔回床上。现在他没心情做生意。

飞龙环顾四周，意识到房间里没有Mikhail的痕迹。甚至床上也没有。另一边的枕头好好地摆在位置上，就像未被使用过那样整洁蓬松。昨晚是一个梦吗？不，那不可能是梦。他仍然可以感觉到皮肤上Mikhail的抚摸。这太真实了，不可能是梦。

他迅速从床上站起来，走进客厅。让他松了一口气的是，Mikhail在那里，仍然穿着他昨天晚上穿的那件衬衫，坐在吧台边抿着咖啡。他一定发出了声音，因为那个高挑的身影突然转过头看向他。

看到Mikhail脸上的疲倦后，他不再怀疑自己的直觉。那双蓝眼睛失去了让他极其英俊的神采。那张线条分明的脸极度的苍白。 “你没睡。”他静静地说道，走向吧台，但仍保持着相当远的距离站着。

Mikhail没有回应，这让他感到不安。从昨晚开始，他没有说过一个字。他只是坐在那里，一动不动，他的眼睛刺入飞的灵魂，寻找着一个飞龙希望自己不需要给的答案。

他确切地知道那是什么。他知道Mikhail在等什么。然而，发起对话并不像他会做的事。最重要的是，在知道Mikhail的感受之前，他宁愿不说话。

当他的耐心耗尽时，Mikhail深吸了一口气，终于问了一个问题。

“是他吗？”他的声音表明说这些话对他来说有多么难。就像他不想回答这个问题一样，Mikhail也不想问。

飞的沉默证实了他的恐惧。麻见隆一。这个名字已经困扰了他几个月。不是他不知道这个男人对飞龙有多大影响，而是他从来没有想过飞龙会走到这一步，而他根本不在场。昨晚给飞换长袍时，他看到了飞身上的瘀伤。大腿上还有血迹。他没有伤害飞，他不可能会伤害飞。那是别人干的，而且他确切地知道是谁。但他仍然需要听到它，希望着他有可能错了，不管这看起来有多么不可能。

他带着沉重的心情从喉咙里挤出这句话，“你和他睡了吗？”他在内心深处祈祷着，他恳求答案是否定的。

看到Mikhail问这个问题时脸上的表情，飞的心里一阵尖锐的疼痛。在不伤害Mikhail的情况下，他该怎么回答这个问题？当事实是他完全不值得这一切的时候，他该怎么解释自己的行为，而且还胆敢要求他的理解？不是他的原谅，尤其不是他的爱。他只剩下被玷污的身体和一颗为报仇而跳动的心。一颗当他的敌人要他的时候甚至背叛他自己的心。但他仍然希望Mikhail可以留下。他知道自己过去做过一些难以想象的事情，但是，希望自己生命中有一小部分的快乐是如此错误的吗？

Mikhail看了一眼那张美丽的脸，完全理解了那些没说出口的话。那个人摘下了他的美丽的花朵，并且在飞的心中留下了比以前更深、更残酷的伤疤。最让他感到痛苦的不是别人侵占了他珍惜的爱人，而是飞龙从一开始就不是他的，现在不是，永远也不会是。他的整个存在都围绕着那个男人，无论飞对于麻见究竟是爱还是恨。他没有地方了。

“那不是我的本意。” 飞龙走近Mikhail时几乎是在耳语，希望能找到方法让他留下来。

Mikhail用痛苦的眼神看着他。他的声音里没有愤怒，只有呼吸困难的迹象。 “那你的本意是什么？”

“他偷了我的东西。我去把它拿回来。”

他的嘴角弯成一个可怜的微笑，“ ....而你却躺到了他的床上。他可真便利。”他并不是真的想这么残酷，但是他受伤的自尊从喉咙里溜了出来。

听到这些话，飞气得发疯。Mikhail不如打他一巴掌。仿佛他刚刚被敌人强奸的事实还不够痛苦似的，Mikhail还发现攻击他的痛处是适当的。

强壮的手抓住了Mikhail的衣领，把他从凳子上拎了起来，“你竟敢侮辱我！你他妈的根本不知道我经历了什么！”他愤怒得发抖，咬牙切齿地说着，试图抑制那让他恶心的疼痛。

Mikhail直直地看着他，眼睛里充满了愤怒。他用力把飞推到了墙上，轻轻松松地就让他双脚离开了地面。 “对，我不知道你经历了什么，但我确切地知道你在做什么。这不是为了报仇。这不是为了报复他。那个王八蛋从你身上夺走了一切，但直到今天，你仍然爱着他！我所做的一切就是爱你，飞，但我对你毫无意义！”

他感觉自己的心好像被从胸腔里扯了出来。Mikhail说的话可能是事实，他一直拒绝接受的事实，因为那样的话，他就会有更多的理由讨厌自己。一想到他会爱上那个男人，他就感到恶心。当他试图呼吸时，他感觉他的肺在收缩，胃部痉挛。

当他能再说话时，声音几乎没有从他的喉咙中逸出。他心脏的强烈疼痛阻止了它，“我没有爱上他！”他明确表明。然后他的声音软下来，“而且我是真的在乎你。”

他没有说谎。如果昨晚不是梦，那么Mikhail应该已经知道这一点了。

但这够了吗？

Mikhail如此想相信这些话。昨晚他们分享的一切表明飞确实有可能对他有一些感觉。但是现在，他已经不再确定这是真的还是只是一些他想相信的东西了。他需要证明。

他抓住飞的衣领，把他拎起来直视他的眼睛。“那就给我看，飞。干掉他。说你想要他死，我甚至能为你杀了他！”

他向上帝祈祷，飞会说这些话，无论这多么不可能。这样，他就不用离开了。这样，他就不用感受那么多痛苦了。 “说啊！”他要求，他的心加速跳动着，等待着会改变他一生的回应。

给我一个留下来的理由。

当他听到Mikhail想要他做什么时，飞完全僵住了。他发誓向麻见报仇，但当它真正来临时，他说不出那些话。关系到Mikhail也不行。就算是为了Mikhail他也做不到。

“我做不到。”他转开脸低声说道。他再也不能看进那双眼睛了。他没有什么可以给Mikhail了。麻见已经确保了这一点。

当Mikhail的拳头打到他耳朵上方仅仅一英寸的墙上时，飞龙闭上了眼睛。“该死的，飞…”

Mikhail紧闭双眼，试图抑制正在撕裂他的痛苦。

我不想离开你。

他深吸了一口气，然后把自己从飞身上扯开。他知道他该做什么。这里已经没有什么可留给他的了。

是时候回莫斯科了。


	9. Chapter 9

Mikhail离开的时候，房间里安静的没有一点声音。那之后他什么也没说，只是离开了。没有更多的愤怒之词，甚至没有说再见。飞龙把头靠在墙上，闭上了眼睛。

这是哭泣之前的感觉吗？

距离上一次哭泣已经太久远了，以至于他都忘记了那是什么感觉。自七年前那晚以来，他再也没有哭过。现在是他希望自己能哭出来的时刻之一。然而他并没有发现眼泪。也许人们一旦为了某件事情而哭泣，他们就会学会应对那种痛苦，之后便不会再有眼泪了，直到遭遇更大的痛苦。到目前为止，没有什么能比那个雨夜给他的心造成的痛苦更大了。带着所有这些无法释怀的痛苦继续生活是他的宿命。他很早以前就已经知道了。只是现在他必须独自承担这种痛苦。

他知道他为什么不能杀死麻见。在内心深处，他知道那并不全是麻见的错。他要对发生的一切负责。七年前，是他选择了从白蛇逃走。是他自己选择了信任麻见。昨天也是他决定去日本的。从他出生的那一刻起，一切就都是错误的。他是个错误。这个世界没有妓女的私生子的位置。麻见为什么要在意用他来得到他想要的东西？Mikhail为什么要留下来忍受随他而来的这些痛苦？让他走是更好的选择。他痛得要命，但至少是公平的。

***

在飞龙打电话让他带上干净的衣服并来接他后的二十分钟，叶到达了这间顶层公寓。他进来时环顾着四周，却没有找到他的主人。

“飞龙sama？”

房间里一片安静，仿佛没有生命存在。他看到吧台上未喝完的咖啡，发现它还是热的。有人在这里，而且应该还在这里。

他走向阳台，不小心踩到了什么东西。一件衬衫，飞龙昨天穿的白色衬衫。他从地板上把衬衫捡起，发现它已经被撕成碎片了，心里一阵剧烈的疼痛。很明显昨晚在这里发生了什么。那个俄国人在这里，而且飞龙一直在他的怀里。一想到另一个人的手抚摸着那光洁无暇的肌肤，另一个人的嘴唇亲吻着那双嘴唇，他抓着衬衫的手就紧紧地捏成了一个拳头。作为飞龙最贴身的保镖，他确切地知道他们何时何地在一起。知道这一点是他的工作。仅仅知道它并没有带来多少伤害，这和直接看见他们亲密之后的痕迹的痛苦程度完全不同。

当他再抬起头，往滑动玻璃门外看时，他看见一个优雅的身影站在游泳池边，立刻认出了他的主人。他怎么会认不出来呢？世界上再没有其它人拥有那种美丽和优雅了。即使没有那一头丝滑的长发，从一英里外轻轻一瞥他的背影，他也能轻松地认出飞龙。然而，他今天有些不同。少了一些东西。但是是什么呢？

他尽可能轻地走到外面，努力不打扰此时的安静。他一定还是发出了一些声音，因为飞龙慢慢转过头来看向了他。

当他看到那张美丽的脸时，叶大吃一惊。那双眼睛里面没有一点生气。平常那种需要注意和绝对服从的存在感不见了。他看上去很空洞，仿佛正在自己的眼前慢慢消失。想也没想，叶伸出手抓住了他的胳膊。

飞龙转过身，看着他被抓住的手臂，“叶？…”他小声说道，他的语气里显示着疑惑而不是不赞同。

意识到自己无意识做了什么，叶迅速移开手，道歉道：“对不起，飞龙sama。有一瞬间我以为你要跌倒了。”

他们之间尴尬的沉默使他改变了话题，“陶让我把你的旗袍带来了。你下午两点在白蛇还有一个会议。”

飞龙安静地点点头，走进去，拿上旗袍走进了浴室。当他的主人洗澡时，叶在卧室里安静地等待着。通常，听着滑过那肌肤的水声，知道他的主人在门的另一边赤身裸体，他都会无法忍受。但是现在他更担心自己在阳台上看到的一切。他在飞龙的身边已经有七年多了，从没有在飞龙的脸上看到过那种表情。一定出了严重的问题。

淋浴的声音消失不久，浴室的门就打开了。飞龙穿着旗袍，没有系扣就走了出来。他的肩上披着一条毛巾，以免湿头发弄坏衣服。叶把视线从未系扣的旗袍间露出的大片肌肤处移开，重新找回他紊乱的呼吸，竭尽全力地克制自己做出心中所渴望的不可原谅的事情。尤其是在他已经渴望了太多次以至于愿意为其而死的情况下。

“你能帮我梳头吗？”那柔滑的声音在他的耳朵里听起来就像音乐。飞龙在沙发上坐下，背靠上抱枕，等待着叶走过来。

当他感觉到叶的手抚上他的头发时，飞龙闭上了眼睛。他知道这样不合适，但他必须在会议上显得体面一点。他已经明确指示了不要把陶带来。他还没有准备好见陶。那个男孩立刻就能看穿他的麻烦并开始担心。他现在的样子，身上满是瘀伤，心里也伤痕累累，根本无法假装一切都好，并像他应该做的那样去安慰那个男孩。他需要时间振作起来，才能让自己出现在陶的审视之下。

叶小心翼翼地将那丝绸般顺滑的长发擦干，然后慢慢梳理，欣赏着距他的手指只有几英寸的完美无瑕的脸。他难以避免地偶尔抚过那柔嫩的脸颊。飞龙近在咫尺，而且还闭上了眼睛，这让他竭尽了全力才没有倾身向前亲吻那微微张开的嘴唇。

飞龙从沙发上站起来扣他的旗袍的时候，发丝从他的手中滑了出去。由于纽扣都在侧面，所以其中的一些，尤其是腰部远侧的纽扣很难触及。叶挣扎了一会，才发现提供一些帮助是适当的。

“我可以吗？”叶征得了许可，才敢伸出手去扣那些纽扣。

飞龙考虑了一会儿，才将手臂抬起，放在了叶的肩膀上，以便他可以碰到那些纽扣。当他靠得更近，闻到独属于面前这个男人的甜美气味时，叶的心在胸口狂跳。当他的手划过主人的腰部以抚平上面的褶皱，将两边的布料拉到一起扣上时，他可以感觉到丝绸下面的肌肉。飞龙温热的呼吸喷在他的脖颈处，让他一阵战栗。飞呼吸时胸部平稳的起伏，让他想将那美丽的身体重新钉回沙发上，然后就此实现自己的愿望。

当他意识到自己在想什么时，叶迅速扣上了纽扣，然后退到了一边。如此接近飞龙是一个坏主意，因为他深切地了解到自己是多么想要触碰那肌肤，同时也对他被禁止这么做再清楚不过。为什么他总是坚持要这样折磨自己呢？

“谢谢。”飞龙用他惯常的语气说道。他脸上的表情还是和之前一样。一片空白。

叶可怜地对自己笑了笑。他一定是疯了才会期待飞龙跟他有一样的感觉。以前，世界上只有一个人可以让那冰冷的心脏因渴望而跳动。现在有两个了。但是第二个不是他。是Mikhail Arbatov。那人以某种方式成功进入了主人的内心。不算陶，还有谁会比他更了解呢？每一次他都在场，每当手机响起时，飞龙的脸上都会出现那种微笑，这种微笑通常只会留给陶。他很好奇Mikhail是否知道，他只需要走进房间就能点亮主人的表情。尽管他在男人身边时总是说一些冷酷无情的话，但是飞龙真的在乎。很在乎。你可能只有靠近他才能注意到这些小事情。尽管他很嫉妒Mikhail，但他不得不承认，直到最近，他才看到飞龙对他自己如此满意。

但是，在一夜之间究竟发生了什么才能这么彻底地改变他？他已经知道了在东京发生的事情。他就在那儿。将事情拼凑到一起并不难。他眼中的痛苦，脖子和手腕上的瘀伤，他走路时捏紧拳头以避免自己露出痛苦神情的样子都指向了一个结论，这个结论对他来说实在是太痛苦了，以至于无法用语言表达。那天下午发生的事情把飞龙完全变成了另一个人。尽管他脸上仍然保持着洋娃娃般的冷漠和无情，但他的眼中依然有愤怒，当他坐上回香港的飞机时，大家仍能感受到他在场时的紧张气氛。

但是现在他仿佛失去了一切。看到他这样，真的很痛苦。飞龙是那种只用一眼就能让交通瘫痪的人。他只需要走进房间，所有人都会注意到他。不仅仅是他美丽的长相为他带来了如此巨大的吸引力，他的存在本身有一种威严使他周围的人着迷。现在，所有的一切都消失了。现在，他看起来仿佛他想要消失了。

在这种情况下，任何人都会立即想到那个俄罗斯人与此有关。但是，无论他多么恨Mikhail，无论那个男人是多么的诡计多端，在他心里他知道Mikhail对飞龙的爱是真实的。他无法想象他的主人会被这个男人伤害。

当他们准备离开时，飞龙停下来又回头看了一眼，然后才离开那间顶层公寓。这很可能是他最后一次来这里了。他深吸了一口气，让他的肺部充满了仍留存在空房间里的熟悉气息。

萦绕在他的锁骨上的须后水的气味…

当他们接吻时留在他嘴唇上的淡淡的伏特加的味道…

还有他每天早晨都会喝的咖啡的浓郁香味...

他已经渐渐爱上的气味…可能再也闻不到了。

***

Mikhail打开书房的门，突然停住了脚步，认出了正坐在他的桌子上抽着雪茄的人是谁。他的雪茄。

“伙计，你看起来糟透了。”

Mikhail沮丧地叹了口气，“你他妈的在这里干什么，Alexei？”

“Oh，我碰巧喜欢从莫斯科飞到澳门，所以我顺便过来和我的哥哥打个招呼。我会告诉你我他妈在这里干嘛，Misha。我来这里把你带回莫斯科，我来这里检查一下我的新办公桌。”

只分开了两年，Alexei从未觉得需要对他的哥哥礼貌一点。从小到大，他们两在各个方面都是平等的，除了Mikhail肩负着更大的责任，而他总是能够做自己喜欢的一切。

Mikhail将手放到额头上，又叹了口气。

我还没有准备好。

“Alexei。”他说得很慢，但他语气里的强硬让他兄弟脸上得意的笑立刻消失了，“从.我.的.办.公.桌.上.下.来。别让我向你开枪。”

很少能看到Mikhail Arbatov处于这种状态，但是当他处于这种状态时，就算是Alexei也知道最好别惹他。他从桌子上爬下来，用更严肃的语气问道，“你要回家还是？”

他停顿了一下，然后轻轻点了点头，“我今晚就走。”

Alexei走过来，停在他哥哥的面前，“你知道这是怎么回事，对吗？”

他回视跟他一样高但没有那么壮硕的Alexei，“我知道这是怎么回事。但那仍然是我的桌子。”

那双绿色的眼睛惊讶地瞪大。他不能责备Alexei。他自己也很惊讶，即使到了现在他仍然想着留在澳门。

“你不想走，对吗？”Alexei认真地问道。他不明白为什么Mikhail不抓住这个机会。

“这不关你的事。去准备。我们今晚就走。”Mikhail没理睬他，迅速离开了房间。他没有心情和任何人交谈，尤其是他那令人头疼的弟弟。

Alexei一只手扒拉着比他哥哥更蓬松一些的栗色卷发。为什么Misha在知道一整个家族的财产都在家里等着他时这么不愿意离开？他记得Boris说过的关于他的风流韵事。但是直到现在，他都很怀疑自己那个过于成熟、总是掌握着主导权的哥哥会难以自拔地爱上一个男人，而且陷得如此深以至于他愿意放弃家族的财产就为了留在这里。这让他很好奇。这位让Misha深深迷恋的白蛇首领究竟有什么特别之处？

下午六点

Mikhail走进私人飞机，无奈地环顾四周，“Alexei到底在哪？”

来送他的Boris疲倦地答道：“他说他刚到，所以他想多呆几天再回去。他会及时回去参加招待会的。”

“听起来像他。”他叹了口气，坐到座位上。他不再关心任何事了。Alexei可以做任何他喜欢的事情。或许他们不在同一架飞机上更好。现在他需要一个人呆着。他需要时间仔细考虑一下。

看着Mikhail脸上的表情，Boris很担心。他的脸色苍白一片，好像好几天没睡觉了。这么安静也不像他。从他今天早上回来，他就只在必要的时候用简短的句子说过话。大部分时间，那双蓝眼睛似乎都凝视着空白的地方，好像他的思想根本不在这儿。

“Misha，”每当他遇到麻烦，Boris都会用他的昵称亲昵地叫他，“你没事吧？”

一个淡淡的微笑短暂地出现在那张幽灵般苍白的脸上，“我很好，Boris。出发吧。”

很好？事实是他一点也不好。他的心被从胸口撕裂了，他丢失了他的心…在香港的某处。

Boris关上机舱门，看着飞机起飞，松了口气。Mikhail不回澳门更好。那位白蛇的首领正在摧毁他。Arbatov家族需要一个强大的领导者。Alexei无法承担这个重担。只有Mikhail Arbatov适合领导，他绝不会让任何人阻碍他。

***

Mikhail的红色兰博基尼停在了酒店入口。Alexei走下车，把钥匙扔给了服务员，然后在Boris的陪同下走进了大堂。

今天豪华的大堂酒吧空了一半，非常安静。Alexei在一张桌子旁坐下，点了一杯马提尼。十五分钟的等待后，他的耐心耗尽了。

“你确定他会来这里吗？”Alexei恼怒地问道。他曾烦扰Boris为他安排一次会面见见这个白蛇首领，但是现在刘飞龙似乎对参加任何会面都不感兴趣，除非绝对必要，并且取消了他先前几乎所有的承诺。Mikhail已经离开三天了，由于他必须要参加的即将到来的招待会，他没有更多的时间逗留在香港了。但是他拒绝在没有见这个男人一面的情况下离开。毕竟，这位中国黑手党掌握了Mikhail心的钥匙，那同时也是这个家族财产的钥匙。然而，在经过了这么多次徒劳的努力后，他开始认为这可能真的不会发生了。

“我们说话的时候，他应该正在楼上开会。会议结束的时候，你就能见到他了。”不知何故，Boris一直对他的计划配合得很好。这让他更加好奇这位香港黑社会首领的重要性。

“是这么说，但是他不会从后门离开吗？以避免被谋杀什么的？”

听到这个言论，Boris轻轻地笑了笑，“谋杀？飞龙？这是在香港，Alexei，没有人敢拿他的命尝试。这是他的地盘。可以说，他实际上是这个岛的拥有者。此外，他总是会停下来在这里喝茶，所以他不会走后门的。”

Alexei敬畏地听着，“你究竟是怎么知道这些的？”

当他想到几个月前经历的事情时，他翻了翻白眼，叹了口气，“你哥哥花了六个月的时间才让他同意吃一顿晚餐。想象一下我必须为他挖掘的各种信息。”

这个了解让Alexei大声笑了出来。这也让他更加好奇为什么Mikhail如此痴迷于他。用六个月的时间追求一个人太疯狂了。 “不过，我还是不敢相信他爱上了一个肮脏的中国黑手党。”

Boris震惊地瞪大了眼睛，“肮脏？你显然完全不了解他，对吗？”他想知道如果Mikhail听到这个会说什么。把飞龙和那个词放在一起非常不恰当。

Alexei对这一评论耸了耸肩，“好吧，我就是来这里见他的，不是吗？一定要为我指出他。”

这个弟弟真的对他要见的人毫无头绪。但是，他对飞龙名声的无知只会带来更加令人满意的结果。“飞龙不需要被指出。但是，如果你真的想知道的话，在香港，他几乎总是穿着旗袍，而且他留着及背的长发。”

听到这儿，他不敢相信自己的耳朵。及背的长发他可以想象出来，但是，“旗袍？在这样的地方？”Misha到底迷上了一个什么样的老古董男同性恋啊？

“不是你想的那样，Alexei。”Boris看到他脸上的表情，就立刻明白了Alexei脑海里的错误图像。

“不是我想的…”Alexei从马提尼酒杯中抬起头，看到一个夺走他思绪的身影，话凝在了一半。

高挑的身影在五名保镖的陪同下出现在走廊里。那个中国男人穿着黑色旗袍，顺滑的直发散在他的背部，还有一些垂到了胸前。他举手投足间散发着优雅、威严以及高贵，但最重要的是，他美得惊心动魄。

Alexei看着这个毫无疑问就是白蛇首领刘飞龙的男人，心脏在胸膛里剧烈跳动。他问题的答案就在他的眼前。他只需要看一眼飞龙就知道为什么Mikhail愿意放弃一切而留在他身边。这个男人美得令人心醉。如此的美丽，他会毫不犹豫地和他哥哥做一样的事情。

当Boris看到Alexei的表情时，他知道自己的任务已经完成了。“Alexei，”他喊道，“打起精神，我将把你介绍给他。”

飞龙经过他们时，注意到了Boris，突然停下来看着他们。看到Boris在那里，一想到可能是谁派他来的，飞龙的心就开始加速跳动。飞龙可能已经决定让他走，但在内心深处，他知道如果Mikhail想回来，他不可能拒绝。那天晚上他一言不发离开的事实在某种程度上在他内心里留下了希望。也许Mikhail只是需要时间。也许他足够在意，最终会回来的。尽管如此，派Boris来传递消息依然不像是他。Mikhail总是会寻找每一个和他直接见面的机会。

Boris站起来客气地向他打招呼，“刘老板。”

“Boris？”他深吸了一口气，问道：“什么风把你吹来了？”他甚至没有注意到那个站在他旁边的男人。他的心只集中在Boris即将要说的话上。不，不是Boris，而是Mikhail。

“我想我应该向您介绍您的新的生意伙伴。”他向年轻的Arbatov打手势。

仍处于被面前的男人完全震惊的状态，Alexei伸出手，“Alexei Arbatov。”这确实是他一生中第一次无话可说，那一瞬间他的名字就是他能想出的全部了。他曾希望在这个黑社会首领面前显得镇定自若。然而他却一点也不平静。飞龙近距离看时甚至更美。他怎么能把目光从这个耀眼的存在上移开呢？当身体的每一寸都疼痛得想要把这个男人变成自己的时，他怎么能阻止自己的心跳得那么大声呢？

试图忽略那正在扒光他的目光，飞龙握住他的手，当他听到这个名字时挑了挑眉，“Alexei Arbatov？Mikhail的弟弟？”他问道，紫水晶一样的眼睛仔细打量起那张脸。即使他的栗色发丝松散着一直披到肩上，眼睛也不是蓝色，而是绿色的，但这个男人无疑是Mikhail的弟弟。他们几乎就是双胞胎，除了Alexei看上去更年轻放松。他的五官更柔和，颧骨也没有那么突出，眼睛更诱人，而不是像Mikhail那样具有侵略性。Alexei Arbatov非常漂亮。他就像暗黑、诱人版本的Mikhail。但是现在，他的心只渴望着那头金发。唯一一双他想要在他身上上下扫视的眼睛是浅蓝色的，而不是绿色的。然后他意识到Boris刚才说的话，“生意伙伴？”

Boris点点头，“Alexei正在接手澳门的业务。”

当他想到这些话的含义时，他的脸上变得毫无血色，“……那Mikhail呢？”

Alexei屏住呼吸，更加靠近飞龙。这是他进入并让Mikhail永远出局的机会。通常，他绝不会这样做，至少不会这样对他的哥哥。不论他们争吵过多少次，偷对方的约会对象都是无法接受的。但这是一个例外。飞龙是不可抗拒的。“Mikhail两天前就回莫斯科了。他将接管这个家族，并将永久驻扎在那里。现在，是我负责澳门。”他执起那只柔嫩的手，弯下腰在上面印上一吻，“与您合作是我的荣幸。”

叶想从那个年轻的俄罗斯人手中一把夺过那只手。他怎么敢？即使是Mikhail也不会在公共场合这么开放。这使他思考起为什么飞龙会让他这么做。他甚至没有试图抽回他的手，甚至现在Alexei也仍然握着那只手，没有放手的意思。似乎他一点也不在意，而且对待这一切也太平静了。太平静，太静止了。

他伸出手，暗示性地触碰主人的手臂，“飞龙sama？”

飞龙感觉从头到脚都麻木了。那一刻他什么都感觉不到了。没有Alexei紧握着他的手，也没有亲吻他的手的嘴唇。他的眼睛凝视着面前的空旷。Alexei的话在他的脑海中回响：

“Mikhail已经回莫斯科了…”

“飞龙sama，”叶又喊了一声，这次声音更大了。

Mikhail离开了……

突然他感到天旋地转。他的身体有些摇晃。这几乎没有引起注意，但是叶立刻就明白了该做些什么。他抓住飞龙的胳膊，支撑着他的身体，小心翼翼地以最微小的动作进行着，以免其他人看出他正处于脆弱状态。

他觉得他必须做点什么。“Arbatov先生，Boris，飞龙sama在三十分钟后还有另一个会议。如果您不介意，我们现在必须要离开了。”那一刻，他只想尽快带走飞龙。

Alexei毫不掩饰地笑了笑，终于放开了飞龙的手，“别让我耽误你。我相信我们有足够的时间去认识对方。”

仍然无法控制自己，飞龙什么也没有说。他只是不在那里了。叶再次向他们致歉，护送他进了在外面等待着的豪华轿车。

“回白蛇！快！”他命令司机。

Alexei看着汽车从视线里消失，然后才了然地转向Boris，“你从一开始就计划好了这一切，对不对？”

Boris轻笑道，“计划好？是你想见他的，记得吗？”

这位年轻的俄罗斯人点燃烟，脸上露出讽刺的微笑，“那能解释一下为什么你向我的父亲提起Misha对他的迷恋，并建议把我喊回来接管澳门吗？你不会真的以为我那么蠢吧？”

Boris沉默地听着，等待着弟弟揭露他的意图。Alexei比他想像的要聪明。

“你知道，我曾想过告诉Misha这件事，因为你竟敢干预我的生活，但是我想我应该先来看看你给我准备的礼物。你很幸运，他真的让人无法抵抗。”

一个胜利的微笑出现在他的脸上。幸运？运气与这无关。Mikhail对女人的兴趣通常比对男人的多得多，但他只看了白蛇首领一眼，就无可救药地迷恋上了他。而Alexei感兴趣的都是男人。而且，相比于可爱，他更偏向于美丽。在这种情况下，他甚至都不用猜，他知道，Alexei根本不可能放过像刘飞龙这样的人。尽管飞龙的存在让他很恼火，但他不得不承认，那个男人美得无以言表。

“我可以认为你喜欢我提供的这一切吗？”

年轻的俄罗斯人冷笑着，“别对自己这么满意，Boris。现在，我会按照你的计划，确保Misha不会回到澳门。但是记住一点，”他走近老人，在他耳边轻声说，“当我发现你这么对我的时候，我会很乐意把你的**切下来喂猪。祈祷吧，如果Mikhail发现你的所作所为，这就是他要做的一切。”

***

飞龙在书房中默默地站着，双手抓着桌子的边缘以支撑自己。那天晚上，Mikhail一句话都没说就离开了，他永远地离开了。接管家族不是一朝一夕就能决定的事情。不，那一定是被仔细计划好的。Mikhail一定知道有一段时间了，但他没有告诉他。他打算什么时候说？

他究竟有没有说的打算？

无法控制的愤怒冲击着他的心。那个混蛋一直在玩弄他。如果他有一点点意思，Mikhail肯定已经告诉他关于这一切了。他一定一直在寻找出路，而在日本发生的事情恰好给了他借口。那个混蛋，甚至没有得体地当面告诉他。他刚刚在他所有的属下面前，被以最无礼的方式抛弃了。他，白蛇的首领，刚刚被成功降级为一个普通的妓女。想到他相信了那些话，毫不知情地和那双臂膀拥抱。想到，他已经用身体取悦了那个男人三个星期！

当Mikhail的话在他耳边回响时，他感到一阵恶心，‘我曾经做过的一切就是爱你，飞龙’。

你这个狡诈的王八蛋！你这么爱我，让我做你的妓女！

他想得越多，就越想把自己扔出窗外。他怎么能允许自己轻易相信呢？他是有多愚蠢？被欺骗一次还不够，两次真的无法原谅。

他的整个身体都因愤怒而不停颤抖着，怒火即将爆发。突然，他感觉他的肺在胸腔里塌陷，剧烈地收缩以致呼吸困难。“叶…”他试图呼救，但嗓子里只发出了一点微弱的声音。他一只手抓着胸口，另一只手抓着桌子边缘，跪到了地上。仍然因缺氧而感到难以开口，他聚集剩下的最后一点力气，又尝试了一次，“叶！”

门被用力打开，看到飞龙倒在地板上，叶立刻冲到了他的身边。

“我…不，不能…呼吸。”他用力抓住叶的手臂，试图说出这些话。

叶尽力保持镇定，并迅速将飞龙抱起来放到沙发上。“陶！”他用最大音量喊道，这让陶冲进了房间。

当看到主人发生了什么事时，男孩几乎尖叫起来，“飞sama！”

“去找全医生！快！”

几分钟后，陶和飞龙的私人内部医生跑了回来，他很快给了他一些缓解症状的东西。当陶抱向他，为主人哭泣时，叶心情沉重地看着。

片刻之后，飞龙迷迷糊糊地睡着了。全医生擦了擦额头上的汗，示意叶跟他出去。

他深吸了一口气，然后才勉强开口道，“焦虑发作。第一次总是最难的。最近他发生了什么不好的事情吗？”

叶不知道该如何回答。他可能一生都在经历着坏事。作为白蛇的首领，拥有那样的过去，还不得不应对在东京发生的事，这可能已经足以让一个人自杀了。但是直到今天，飞龙都成功地坚持了下来。直到他遇到Alexei Arbatov。

当他回想起Alexei的话，并意识到那是什么意思的时候，他僵住了。飞龙一定是第一次听到才会这么震惊。Mikhail没有告诉他这件事。他只是离开了。突然他感到恶心。究竟是为什么这些事一直发生在他身上？一定要他信任和在乎的人背叛他，然后抛弃他，不是一次，而是两次。麻见给他造成的伤口还没有愈合，Mikhail就进入了他的生活，造成另一道伤口。

“医生，我只能说发生了一些事情，我不能告诉你。你能为他做什么吗？”

全医生重重地叹了口气，然后继续道，“焦虑发作是心理问题。如果严重的话，他需要治疗。”

当他说出“治疗”一词时，叶露出了让他提供另一种选择的表情。飞龙和治疗？不可能。谁敢提出这个话题？告诉他之后谁还能活下来？

“我可以开一些药让他平静下来。这些天他的睡眠情况如何？”

叶疲倦地摇了摇头，“我不认为他从日本回来后睡过。”

“那我也给他开一些安眠药。从这里开始，是你和陶的工作了，确保他吃药，因为如果他不吃的话，那我就不知道该如何帮助他了。而且我建议头几天有人一直陪着他，以防万一这再次发生。”

全医生离开后，他回到屋内，发现陶在主人的床边。这个男孩还在哭。“他会没事吗？”他问，擦了擦眼中的泪水。

叶把手放在男孩的肩膀上，轻轻捏了捏，“不严重，陶。但他必须吃一些药才能好起来。你会帮我的，对吗？”

听到并不严重，男孩的脸上慢慢出现了一个淡淡的微笑，“当然。不要担心，叶先生。飞龙sama以前吃药从来没有困难。”

“不是那些药，”他心想。飞龙知道那是抗抑郁药的那一刻，他们就得小心了。但是，没必要让男孩为他不理解的东西更加担心。“全医生说得有人在这里密切注意他。我想他不会介意你这样做的。”

陶点点头。 “我会在这儿的。”


	10. Chapter 10

房间里很黑很安静。他眨了眨眼，试图深呼吸，释放胸口的压力。他旁边有什么东西，温暖得令人难以置信。当他转过头去看时，看到陶坐在床旁，头放在床垫上，沉沉地睡着。

陶为什么会在这里？

以前他睡觉的时候，陶从来没有看着他，即使他生病的时候也没有。他从未请求或要求过。

他缓慢而安静让自己坐起来，小心地不要吵醒酣睡在他旁边的男孩。

他面带温柔地看着陶。他睡得真好。

能够无忧无虑地入睡对他来说有点陌生。他想知道不必担心第二天早上是否会发生不好的事情，或者他所爱的东西是否还在的入睡是一种什么感觉。

这个男孩的眼神如此纯真。有时他很好奇，是否曾经有一段时间，哪怕只是生命中的一小部分，他也曾拥有过这样的纯真？在他变得如此肮脏和被玷污之前，他是否也曾这样无忧无虑，也能睡得这么好？

陶和他一样，是一个被遗弃的孩子，幸运地被一个富裕的家庭收养。只有他没有陶那么幸运。当他收养这个男孩的那一刻，他就对自己发誓，陶会是幸运的。他所缺乏的一切，他都会给陶，包括纯真、安全、温暖以及感情。如果他有能力抚养一个拥有这一切的男孩，那么也许，只是也许，他就不是那么的失败。在大多数人的眼中，他可能是陶的救世主，但在他看来，陶是他的避难所。

因此，每次看到男孩，他的心都会软化。即使他的痛苦依然存在，只要有陶在身边，他就可以汲取足够的力量继续前进。

痛苦。说他的痛苦从未消失是一个谎言。在不久前，他知道了没有痛苦的感觉。在那温暖的怀抱中，他可以忘记一切。在那温柔的吻中，他会迷失自己，并在短暂的一瞬间，得到他从未有过的东西。

但这全是谎言，一定是他自己想象出来的幻觉。除了陶以外，他真的没有人可以信任了吗？完全没有人了吗？

“飞sama？”

陶的声音吓了他一跳。他一定发出了声音。

陶揉了揉眼睛，笑道：“你现在看起来好多了，飞sama。我很高兴。”

“你在这里待了多久了，陶？”

“Oh，自从你睡过去，飞sama。全医生说，应该有人在这里陪你，并确保你吃这些药。”陶给看他床头柜上的药片。

飞龙看了一眼那些药片上的名字，闭上了眼睛。抗抑郁药。全真的认为他会吃吗？“我待会儿再吃。”

他看了看他的手表。晚上9点。陶的睡觉时间已经过去了。全到底给了他什么才让他睡了这么久？他睡着时，太阳还在天上。

“你该去睡觉了。我会没事的。我不需要被照看。”他柔声说。

“但是飞sama。”他知道他永远都不应该质疑他的主人，但是他无法忍受再次看到飞sama经历那种痛苦了。无论他遭受了什么，那看起来都痛苦极了。

陶脸上担忧的表情让他不安。无论他正在经历什么，影响到这个男孩都是不公平的。“如果你那么担心的话，就把叶喊来吧。”

陶的脸上露出一个笑容，这使他的心情缓和了不少，“好的，飞sama。”

他静静地看着陶退出房间。今天下午他到底是怎么了？他把手放到胸前，缓慢地揉着。他仍然记得当时胸口的巨大压力。他第一次以为自己会死。如果全只给他开了抗抑郁药，那一定是心理上的问题。由心理问题引起的这种症状只可能意味着一件事…

他闭上眼睛，咬牙切齿。多么可怜啊。白蛇强大的刘飞龙患了焦虑。当他试图下床时，他因胸口逐渐聚集的压力皱起眉头。这时，敲门声响了起来。一定是叶

“进来。”

看着门慢慢地打开，飞龙从床上下来。一定是他站得太快了，要么就是他感受到的头晕比他认为的要严重得多，以至于他失去了平衡。叶冲到他身边，“小心一点，飞龙sama。别起那么快。”

他的头还在眩晕。他握紧叶的肩膀，努力找回平衡。叶一只手扶着他的手臂，另一只手放在他的后腰上，把他拉了起来，扶着他，等待着飞龙恢复过来。这是无意的，但在这个姿势下，他实际上在叶的怀里。他们站的如此近，他甚至能透过肋骨听到叶的巨大心跳声。奇怪的是，当他感受到那具身体的温暖时，胸口的压力消失了。他知道那种感觉，那种温暖。他以前也曾感受过，但是是从另一个人那里，而不是叶。

他把自己从那个温暖的怀抱中扯开，攥紧了拳头，试图把刚才的想法从脑海中抹去，“谢谢你，叶。”他走开前简短地说道。

飞龙静静地站在窗旁，凝视着外面的夜空。如此安静，如此黑暗，就像他的心一样。

“你还没有吃药。”叶的声音里充满了担忧。

“我不会吃的。把它们从我的视线中拿走。”他没有回头的说道。

“不行。”

对这个回答大吃一惊，飞龙缓慢地转过身来，眼睛里闪过血红的光，“你说什么？”这是他从未得到过的回答。白蛇里没有人敢。即使是他最贴身的保镖也不行。

叶就站在几步之遥，大胆地凝视着飞龙的眼睛。“我已经在你身边七年多了。我不怕你。把药吃了。我不会看着你受苦的。”

“你竟敢命令我？”

尽管他的主人努力地瞪着他，叶还是坚持道，“我是为你好。如果这让你反感，那就直接杀了我吧。但是除了陶，这里没有其他人比我对你更忠诚了。我知道这一点，你也是。”

令他惊讶的是，飞龙开始放声大笑。讽刺的笑声更多是针对他自己，而不是他的言论。当笑声消散时，他给了叶一个可怜的微笑。

“你在和我干嘛，叶？我甚至不适合统治白蛇。你的主人不过是一个普通的妓女。但你仍然想效忠于我。”

他当然知道发生了什么。叶知道Mikhail对他来说是什么。今天，当那个混蛋向他传递消息时，叶就在那里。在他对男人做的一切之后，他很难面对叶。现在他珍爱的主人被剥夺了一切，叶会怎么看待他？

看到他那样，叶痛苦不堪。那个白蛇骄傲的刘飞龙，他无法触及的美丽的花，被一个男人毁成了这样。他本应该生气到足以杀了那个俄罗斯黑手党，但是一些东西让他感觉不止于此。有点不对劲。他在那双蓝眼睛里看到的爱不是谎言。如果他是对的，那么唯一能帮助飞龙摆脱困境的方法就是理清这一切，无论这对他来说有多痛苦。

“他爱你。”飞龙需要知道这一点，如果这还不够清楚的话。

“他走了！”

他不只是喊着，而是尖叫着。尖叫声震撼了整个房间以及叶的心。他永远也无法忘记飞龙脸上的那个表情。他眼中的痛苦无比恐怖。他看上去好像随时会崩溃哭出来。也许他已经这样了。那双美丽的眼睛里是干的，但是他可以看见未淌下的泪水从那柔嫩的脸颊上滚落。飞龙不是在跟他说话。他是在对自己喊叫，把他不愿意相信的事实刻进自己的心里。

为什么一定要让一个如此美丽的人遭受这种痛苦？那双迷人的紫水晶不是用来哭泣的。那双完美的嘴唇生来是被亲吻的，而不是说出如此残酷的话。他内心的善良不应该被隐藏在冰冷的外表之下。飞龙应该被爱和珍惜。然而没有人。每一次他选择相信，他都会被背叛。他爱的每个人都抛弃了他。

这就是白蛇的巨龙，令人敬畏，却被上帝亲自诅咒。

叶走近一些，伸出手去擦那些看不见的眼泪。他可能会因此被杀，但他不在乎了。飞龙应得的不止于此。要比这多得多。他值得被爱，真正被喜欢。这个男人身体内的某处住着一个男孩，被抛弃了，独自躲在角落里，等待着有人伸出援手。

“我就在这里，而且我会一直在这里的。”叶柔声说道，用手背摩挲着那柔软的脸颊。

'他爱你。'

这些话像一把锋利的刀刺穿他的心脏。是真的吗，他不知道。他所知道的就是在Mikhail面前，他可以呼吸。在那双臂膀中，他会变得爱自己。有他在，生活变得更美好了。这段时间以来，他本以为他们的感情是相互的。Mikhail就和他一样在乎。但这全都是谎言。现在只剩下愤怒和痛苦。太多痛苦了，他都不知道该如何应对；太多痛苦了，他甚至想要大声呼救。

他发现自己蹭着叶的手。不知何故，它减轻了他内心的痛苦。这就是他所需要的，他需要的，就是可以帮助他摆脱黑暗的人，可以带走这些痛苦的人。任何人。

他向前倾身，拽着领带把叶拉近，近到他们的嘴唇都几乎碰到一起，“向我发誓，”他轻声说， “你永远不会离开我的身边。以你的生命向我起誓，叶。”

叶艰难地吞咽了一下，试图控制自己的呼吸。他渴望的对象就在他的面前，正伸出手拥抱他。

“我用我的生命发誓，我将永远不会离开你。”

有一瞬间，他以为他在那张美丽的脸上看到了一个淡淡的微笑。然而，它太短暂了，短到可能只是他自己的幻想。飞龙吻上了他。起初他发现自己退缩了，不确定这是真的还是只是他的一个梦。然而，没有梦会这么甜蜜，没有幻想会如此温暖。飞龙真的在吻他。他渴望着的纤细优美的身体就在他的怀里。

他把自己挤进叶的怀抱中，绝望地寻找着结束他的煎熬的解决方法。一个再次给他那种温暖的人，就像Mikhail给他的一样。一个让他感受到爱和珍惜的人，就像Mikhail爱他和珍惜他一样。只要有人，任何人，把这痛苦带走吧。

叶能感觉到血液在他的血管里奔流。他的每一寸皮肤下都充斥着难以抑制的饥渴，他已经把这种饥渴囚禁在心里七年了。他更加用力地压上他渴望得到的柔软双唇，飞龙毫不犹豫地接受了这一切。就在这里，就在他的怀里，他可以触碰到那不可触及的人了。现在，他可以拥有他本永远也无法拥有的东西了。只一臂之遥，他就可以结束长达七年的持续不断的折磨了。他只需要伸出手就能得到。

但是他可以吗？

他闭上眼睛，竭尽全力控制住自己，从那个吻中挣脱出来。无论多么痛苦，他都必须克制自己。他不能这么对飞龙。飞龙需要的，不是他的爱，也不是他的怀抱。是另一个人的。他无法填补这一空白。在他最脆弱的时候下利用他，只会让他自己成为另一个败类。这是飞龙最不需要的，有人再次利用和虐待他。他不会是那个人。飞龙对于他而言，远远不止于此，远多于他自私的需求。

“叶？”

那双紫水晶看向他，里面充满了困惑。叶转开脸，轻声道歉，“我不能这么做，对不起。”

沉默充斥着整个房间，空气变得凝重。过了一会儿，飞龙开始无声地笑。叶抬起头，看到那双眼睛里根本毫无笑意。

“这七年来，你一直在看着我，用那双眼睛扒光我。你以为我不知道吗？现在你得到了我的允许，你说你做不到。”他用一种既不讽刺也不真诚的语调缓慢地说着，“我真的那么可怜吗，叶？我已经肮脏到连你也不愿意碰我了吗？”

“现在我的身体没有一个部分不想碰你，你知道的。”叶直视着他的眼睛，以显示他话里的诚意，“我不是你想要的人，你只会后悔的。”

“后悔？”他脸上露出讽刺的笑容，重复着这一熟悉的单词。然后，那脸上的笑容被一个悲伤渴望的表情取代，这撕扯着叶的心，飞龙轻声问道：“我会吗，叶？你会吗？”

“我不会，但是你会。”

后悔。他仍然有能力为某件事而后悔吗？如果没有一个会影响未来的错误行为的认识，他要为什么而后悔呢？他没有未来。在这种关系下没有。被背叛两次就足够了。不会有第三次。不，他不会后悔的。他已经失去了爱一个人或某个东西到会后悔的程度的能力。

“我没有什么可后悔的了，叶。”

他只是需要有一个人在这里，而他剩下的只有叶了。

“现在我需要陪伴，我在要求你。不要拒绝我。”

通常情况下这些话可以让他当即跪下，而且他不确定它现在不会。他只想抓住机会，实现自己内心的渴望。他竭尽了勇气和自律才阻止自己接受摆在面前的一切，尤其是在他想要它到愿意为其而死的情况下。

他要说的话会伤害飞龙，但不会比伤他自己更深，“现在你是我的主人，我是你的下属。”他鞠躬道，“刘老板。”

当叶一言不发地离开房间时，他对自己笑了笑。再清楚不过了。叶的选择狠狠地打了他的脸。

他只剩下叶了。

他想笑这个想法。他在跟谁开玩笑？没有人在这里…根本没有人。房间是空的，就像他的心一样。他可以蜷缩在那个角落里哭泣，但是没有人会为他擦干眼泪。不管他有多疼，这里没有一双臂膀安慰他。他就在这里，但没人在乎。

叶背靠着门沉默地站着。他闭上眼睛，不敢想象他离开后那个房间里正在发生什么。这是离开他的最糟糕的时间，但如果他再呆下去，他将无法克制自己。飞龙独自一人在那个房间里，承担着生活最大恶意的残酷，把所有的痛苦和空虚都锁在心里。他比自己的生命还要在乎的男人正在门的另一边受苦，而他却无能为力。一滴泪从他的脸颊滚落。只有一滴。他内心的痛苦跟飞经历的根本不能相比。他不敢为自己的痛苦而哭泣。

***

晚上11点。门咔嗒一声打开了。飞龙安静地走出卧室，面无表情，“我需要一辆车。”

看到他的主人时，叶的心一瞬间停跳了。飞龙身穿黑色真丝衬衫，前三个纽扣没有扣上，描摹出他的每一条曲线。似乎这还不足以让人发疯似的，他还穿着一条黑色弹力裤，修身到可以看清楚那条笔直长腿上的肌肉张力。他的头发被松散地绑在后面，露出了完美的脖颈，可以诱惑路上的任何一个人。距叶上一次见他穿这些衣服已经有几个月了，但他立即想起了这种装束的含义。飞龙要出去猎艳。

他深吸了一口气，试图压制胸口升起的剧烈疼痛，“我可以冒昧问一下你要去哪吗？”

他说话时，那双紫水晶的眼睛变得像冰一样寒冷，“你没资格问问题。把车开来，我一个人去。”


	11. Chapter 11

雪花在风中飘舞，慢慢覆盖上窗外花园里结冰的池塘。Mikhail一动不动地站着，望着面前的一片虚无。

如此安静。

他曾经很喜欢下雪。现在看来似乎太安静了。一切都太静止了。仿佛整个世界都停止了运转。

也许只是他，只有他周围的一切都停止了。当他踏上那架飞机时，他的人生似乎就已经停止了。他知道离开飞龙会很艰难，但他不知道这不仅仅是艰难。他的一部分被带走了，如此重要，留下了一个他不知道怎么填补的空白。

醒来看不到那张美丽的脸让他希望早晨永远不要到来。每天都听不到那柔滑的声音剥夺了他过每一天的意愿。他对飞龙的存在已经习以为常，以至于没有他，他就失去了方向。他在这里干什么？为什么在这里？为了接手家族的财产？要那些财产干什么？如果飞龙不在他的身边，他要这些权力干什么？如果生命里没有了飞龙参与，他会做什么？

“Misha。”

当一个女声叫他的名字时，Mikhail被吓了一跳。Feodora。他都忘记了她和他一起在卧室里。他慢慢转过身，看向床上那个美丽的女人。Feodora是他儿时的朋友，家庭背景与他相当。不知什么时候，他们的友谊变成了别的东西。就在他去澳门之前，他曾想过要娶她。她是在各个方面都最适合的人，而且他也不介意。她美丽、聪明、老练，而且她愿意为他做任何事，对任何男人来说都是一个完美的女人。

但这是他想要的吗？

“你在想什么？”她从床上起来，走向他，“Misha。”她柔嫩的手臂从背后爱怜地环上他的腰。

“Mikhail，”他告诉她，“别叫我Misha。”这个名字是留给另一个人的，唯一一个他想让他这么喊的人，唯一一个足以说出他名字的声音。

“你以前从不介意的，”她甜蜜地说道，感受着他后背的温暖，“我猜，你已经长大了，对吗？毕竟，已经快两年了。”

Mikhail把她的手握在手心里，缓缓转过身，看进那双淡蓝色的眼睛。她仍然很美丽，耀眼的金发落在她的腰上，拥有天使一样的脸庞。她给了他一个甜甜的微笑。Feodora爱他。他早就知道了。这就是为什么他可以无悔地娶她。把她抱在怀中是明智的，娶她将确保他的未来。他的父亲会为这个选择感到非常高兴。手中掌握着Arbatov家族的巨大财富，还有一个配当他妻子的女人在身边，他还能要求什么呢？他的整个未来就在眼前。他只需要伸出手。这是正确的选择。然而他为什么会犹豫？为什么这么难选择她？

高挑纤细的柔软身体挤进他的怀抱，“你会弥补吗？就像你以前那样亲我抱我？”她用指尖轻柔地抚摸他的嘴唇，然后把他拉下来吻了上去。

他停顿了一下，然后才接受她伸进他的嘴里，发现他找的东西并不在这儿。那种味道更甜，带有淡淡的茶味和茉莉味，是永远都会让他迷失的味道。他闭上眼睛，想象着那种味道在他的嘴里。不知何故，他的舌头上还残留着一点痕迹。他想知道它会在那里留多久，在他吻了别人足够多次数以后它还会留在那里吗。

胃里的疼痛促使他把她拉近怀抱。他强壮的手撕掉她的衣服，绝望地想用不是飞龙的东西代替他的记忆。然而，每一次他抚摸她的皮肤，他试图抹去的记忆就会变得更加鲜活。那肌肤就像现在一样光滑，但更加紧实温暖。他的手无意识地攻击着怀里的娇嫩身体，仿佛要剥去所有感觉不对的东西。

那双粗暴的手撕裂她的皮肤时，Feodora咬住嘴唇，以免因痛苦而哭喊出声。Mikhail正在把她撕成碎片。不知何故，感觉他并不是想要她。Mikhail更像是在寻找什么别的东西，疯狂地寻找着他渴望的东西。她感觉那双嘴唇在她的身体上四处游荡，并不是因为他要不够她，而是因为他无法从她身上得到他想要的东西。Mikhail就在这里，在她的怀里，然而他在别处，和其他人在一起。

没有用。他越摸她，他就对飞龙越饥渴。疼痛变得难以忍受，他觉得自己需要释放。至少他以为他需要。他把她抱上窗台，双手滑到裙子下面，拉下她的蕾丝内裤，然后解开了自己的裤子。她顺从地把腿缠上Mikhail的腰，胳膊搂上他的脖子，等待着在体内感受他。

Mikhail将自己推向他认为自己需要的温暖里。但是每一次她呻吟，都是错的呻吟。每一次她缩紧，感觉都不一样。他闭上眼睛，看到了另一个人。遍布他全身的疼痛并不是需要释放。而是因为其他不在这里的东西。一切都感觉不对，他抱在怀里的身体，摩擦着他身体的肌肤，在他耳边回响的声音。都不是他想要的。

不是他。

‘我做不到。’当他意识到问题的根源时，他把自己从她身上撕了下来。他还没有准备好开始另一段关系，即使是基于性也不行。他的心留在了香港，他对飞龙以外的所有事都麻木了。

她伸出手，轻轻捧住他的脸，“你在哪？”这并不令她感到惊讶。她知道Mikhail出问题了。她曾数不清次数地在他怀里，但从未发现他如此痛苦。Mikhail是一个被无数因他的外表和钱财想爬上他的床的女人围绕着的男人。即使他们曾是一对情侣的时候，她也知道他会偶然和那些女人上床。她当时并不介意，因为最终他会回到她身边。她是特别的。她在她们之上。然而现在，她觉得自己就像那些女孩中的一个。只是更糟，因为现在他甚至无法碰她。

Feodora的话在他耳边回响。他在哪？他的身体在莫斯科，但他的思想出卖了他，漂回了那个地方，去香港，回到飞龙身边。

“我需要一个人呆着。”当她穿上衣服离开房间时，他站在一边，静静地等待着。她还能做什么？已经无话可说，无事可做。Mikhail现在属于另一个人。

他双手捂着脸坐到床上。招待会就在两天后，但他仍然没有下定决心。当他上飞机时，他以为自己已经下定决心了。当他把Feodora带进房间时，他以为他可以。但是他错了。他远没有准备好放下一切，远没有准备好过没有飞龙的生活。

在飞龙给他带来的这一切之后，他在这里，发现仍然不可能离开，仍然渴望一个理由回去。都甚至不需要是一个好的理由。此时，他意识到飞龙要做的就是拿起电话打给他，要求他回到香港，他就会心跳加速地回去。只要一个小小的表明他有存在意义的手势就够了。然后他就会毫不犹豫地离开这一切。

我会为了你放弃这一切。

***

今天是星期五晚上，酒吧里挤满了人。飞龙脱去大衣，被护送着穿过排成长队想进去的人们。这里是香港最高档、最上层的酒吧，而他们总是会为他留一个位置。

“飞龙！”一个和他年纪相仿的高个子金发男人张开双臂，走过来和他打招呼，“我亲爱的飞龙！”

没有多少人被允许给白蛇的刘飞龙一个友好的拥抱，但这个人是少数拥有这种特权的人之一。

“Tony。”酒吧的老板碰巧是他大学的一个老朋友。Tony是少数几个很好地理解隐私概念、被他当成朋友的人。一个好朋友，但并不亲密。

“我有好几个星期没见到你了。”他揶揄道。

“我一直很忙。”一个简短的回答表明他不想被追问。

Tony立刻就明白了。飞龙周围有一面看不见的墙，你必须察觉并尊重才会被允许在他面前出现。他可能是一个朋友，但是是一个来自高处必须谨慎对待的朋友。

“你看起来真棒。”当他的眼睛在面前这个男人身上上下打量时说道。飞龙身穿西装和旗袍时极具魅力，但很少认识他的人有机会看到他穿夜店装束。这个地方吸引着年轻人。他们中的大多数人都不知道他是谁，而他喜欢保持这种状态。他们只知道他是Tony的一个“朋友”。

“你今晚想钓什么？男孩还是女孩？”

“我只是来这喝酒的，Tony，”他假笑了一下，“目前为止。”他只是需要离开白蛇。哪里都好，他想远离任何有人的地方。

“来吧。”他把手搭上飞的肩膀，护送他穿过人群来到等待着的店里最好的桌子处。

“从我自己的酒窖里拿一瓶红酒给我们。”Tony坐下时，命令他的一位服务员。如果飞龙来这里不是为了狩猎，那他就需要陪伴。每隔一段时间，飞龙都会来他的酒吧，不规律，但足够频繁。有时他会带着某人离开。有时他只是来喝酒，通常是在心情不好的时候。

飞龙总是喝的很少，足以使谈话进行下去，但从不让自己喝醉。对于一个强大而残忍的黑社会首领来说，飞龙的收入超过了一些他遇到的来自其他国家的贵族。陪他喝酒总是一种荣幸。

服务员拿着酒回来了。Tony抓过瓶子，让他离开。他知道飞龙从不喝打开了的酒，也从不相信其他人为他开酒。谁会责怪他这么谨慎呢？这里挤满了想扒掉他裤子的人，无论男女。

他倒上酒，把杯子递过来，在他的脖子上瞥见了一个熟悉的东西。

“那，告诉我，你现在和谁在一起吗？”Tony给自己倒酒时随意问道。

“没有。”简短的回答表明他想改变话题。

Tony有点想逼他，向他脖子上的东西示意了一下，“没有？”

他突然想起来了。吊坠。他已经习惯了它的重量，完全忘记它了。一周前，Mikhail给了他一条挂着这个吊坠的项链。他不确定为什么，但是由于他很坚持，而且这条项链看上去相当不错，所以他想戴上也无妨吧。这是一份礼物，而且，Mikhail是特别的。

飞龙将余下的酒一口饮尽，以便消除这种念头，然后给他自己又倒了一杯。他知道他喝得有点多。但是，什么都不重要了。此时此刻，他愿意采取任何有帮助的措施。任何事。

“这个？”他问道，抚摸着脖子上的吊坠，“这和它有什么关系？”

他可以看出Tony大吃了一惊，“好吧，你戴上它，并不只是因为你喜欢首饰。我了解你。”

“有人把它给了我，我忘记把它摘下来了。就这样。”

Tony脸上充满了好奇，继续询问白蛇伟大的刘飞龙。他知道自己正在拿生命开玩笑，但他感觉不得不问，“你知道那是什么，对吗？”

“这就是一条挂着吊坠的项链，Tony。不要再烦我了。”他开始失去耐心。他本应该记得把它摘下来的。一切会让他想起那个男人的东西都需要消失。

Tony重重地叹了口气，笑道，“这不只是一个吊坠，飞龙，这是一把爱情钥匙。”

这些话使他大吃一惊。爱情钥匙？“你什么意思？”

“好吧，我猜给你这条项链的人戴着一个相同风格的手镯，对吗？”

Mikhail最近确实有戴着类似的东西，确切的说是每天。

“那个手镯叫做爱情手镯。一旦戴上它，没有特殊的钥匙就取不下来了。这是爱和拥有的象征。你知道那是什么意思吗？”在他继续之前，他停顿了一下，看着朋友脸上困惑的表情。

“你是我的财产，只有我掌握着打开你心门的钥匙。”Tony给了他一个诱人的微笑去强调他的话：“你，我的朋友，掌握着打开他心门的钥匙。”

听到这些话，他感觉呼吸加快了。它已经在他脖子上呆了一周了，他从不知道它代表着什么。

“通常是反过来的。你会把手镯戴在你爱的人身上去拥有他。而他把手镯戴在了自己身上，却给了你钥匙。这是…” 他停下来寻找正确的单词，但只有一个。

“爱。”

回想起叶的话，飞龙发现自己心情苦涩。

'他爱你。'

如果这是真的，即使是最微小的形式，你为什么要这样离开我？

Tony伸出手，轻轻抚摸着飞。一定发生了什么事，糟糕的事。飞龙看上去生气受伤到会哭出来。

“飞龙。”他柔声说，“我不知道发生了什么。但是，给你那条项链的人爱你。这才是重点。”

他迅速从椅子上站起来。他胸口的压力在逐渐增大。他必须离开，在再次发生状况之前离开。

渴求着空气，他穿过人群向门外冲去。就在他转过拐角来到大楼旁边的空巷时，有人抓住了他的手臂。

“这么快就走？”

带着奇怪口音的熟悉声音吸引了他的全部注意力。他抬起头，立刻认出了那个男人。Alexei Arbatov。

“我花了好大的精力才见到你，而我因为今天没有回莫斯科将受到严厉地责备。我希望你至少能留下来聊一下？”当他靠近时，Alexei给了他一个诱人的微笑。

聊一下？他没有心情聊天。他最不想看到的就是那张相似的脸。那俄国口音让他恶心。“我要走了。如果是生意上的事，你要和其他人一样预约。”他挣脱手臂，试图让自己平静下来。他胸口的压力变得越来越痛苦，他刚意识到自己头很晕。

“生意？”Alexei大笑着弯下腰，在他的耳边说道， “这非常私人，飞龙。我正考虑开房。”

他想知道那个男人是否知道他正在跟谁说话。在最初的几次会面时，就连Mikhail都不敢像他这样和他说话。那双狡猾的绿眼睛觉得不知羞耻地盯着他身体的每一部分是适当的。Mikhail很坦率，但不是这种坦率。 Mikhail如此热烈地看着他有时会让他感到不安，但是当这双眼睛在他身上上下扫视的时候，他感觉他赤身裸体地站在Alexei面前。

Alexei是Mikhail的极端版本。他似乎更狡猾，更爱自己，而且更以自我为中心。这个人似乎也没有自制力，这让他在飞龙眼中很危险，他知道他应该不惜一切代价避开这头西伯利亚狼。特别是现在，他的头在眩晕，他知道自己正处于脆弱状态。但是他已经生气了。生气到无法直接走开而不告诉这头狼他到底是谁。

“我认为你哥哥是个无耻的混球。看来所有的Arbatov都是。” 他的声音在颤抖。他肺部的收缩和头晕使他几乎无法站直。

他最后听到的声音是Alexei喊着他的名字。他感觉有人搂住他，把他抱了起来，然后他就失去了意识。

***

飞龙静静地躺在床上时就像一朵精致的花，等待着人们把玩欣赏。当他睡着时，那张美丽的脸庞看上去如此年轻和天真。Alexei坐在床边，抚摸着那张完美无瑕的脸上的柔软皮肤。

他不得不承认，飞龙真的很棒。在男人中很少能找到这样的组合。那张脸比他见过的最美丽的女人还要美丽，但他却很阳刚，拥有着令人难以置信的覆盖着紧实肌肉的身体，乞求被爱抚和亲吻。尽管如此，这位白蛇首领最迷人的地方还是他的倨傲。飞龙看上去如此强大，如此具有侵略性，但同时，又极为优雅。那双冰冷的紫水晶就像一双鹰眼。他第一次见到那双眼睛时，他的心就停跳了。如此稀有、独特并具有异国风情的美人正无意识地躺在他的掌握之中。

在正常情况下，他会毫不犹豫地利用现在的便利。穿着旗袍的飞龙已经足以让他想要他了。但是穿着这件贴身的、部分解开的衬衫和显露出修长长腿上每一块肌肉的紧身裤的飞龙，简直是乞求着被玷污。只是看着面前的景象就让他该死的硬了。然而他的好奇心压制了他的原始肉欲。现在要他只会让他和飞龙的关系走到尽头，而且可能是他最后一次触碰到那完美的身体。这个男人并不是只有容貌。他希望飞龙完全清醒并感到骄傲地躺在他怀里。那双嘴唇将自愿亲吻他。他必须听到那柔滑的声音因喜悦而呻吟，在他的抚摸下那身体的每一块肌肉都变得紧张。如此优秀的猎豹应该在他最好的状态下被占有，而不是像现在这样。永远不是。

Alexei对自己笑了笑。他有生以来第一次开始嫉妒他的哥哥。

***

飞龙醒来时闻到了一种熟悉的香味。他慢慢睁开眼睛，试图恢复自己的意识。白色亚麻布配金色饰边。高级密织棉布。不是他的。他的全部都是绸缎。他知道这种香味。他知道这些枕头。他们就像…

他立刻从床上坐了起来。Mikhail的床。为什么他会在Mikhail的顶层公寓中醒来？

咖啡的浓郁香味扑鼻而来。出于某种他不理解的奇怪原因，他发现自己冲向了门口。刺眼的阳光让他失明了几秒钟。在他未恢复的视线里，他看见一个熟悉的身影坐在高脚凳上。

“Mish …”当他意识到自己弄错了时，他的声音逐渐减弱。Alexei转过身，脸上挂着一个微笑。 “早上好。”

刚才他心中那一瞬间的疼痛是什么？失望？关于什么？他期望Mikhail在那里吗？他希望那是Mikhail吗？在所有这些事情之后，为什么他的心还是会在每一次可能的时候为那张脸而哭泣？

“你感觉怎么样？”Alexei问道，啜饮了一口咖啡。

他突然回想起昨晚的事，尽管非常简短。知道Alexei对他的意图，他问了一个重要的问题：“发生了什么？”

“你昨晚在酒吧晕倒在了我的怀里。”

凶猛的紫水晶直直地看进Alexei翡翠般的绿眼睛里，寻找着可能没有被告知的任何其他事情。“就这样？”

Alexei的脸上露出一个狡猾的微笑，“你是问我们上床了吗？”

听到这句话，那漂亮的脸颊上微微泛起红晕。几乎不会被注意到，但它确实存在。他是对的，飞龙清醒的时候更合他意。“这确实非常诱人，但是没有。不幸的是我还没有碰你。”

无论这些话多么激怒他，他都不得不承认自己多么惊讶于面前的这个人。Alexei是不同的，非常不同。他说话时声音里有着绝对的自信，仿佛他一生中从未失败过。尽管在性这一方面，那并不难想象。那双绿眼睛有蛊惑人心的力量。他说话时从喉咙后面发出的低沉、类似于呻吟的声音极具诱惑力。他那阴险而具侵略性的神情会让你好奇他在床上究竟是哪种危险动物。

如果说Mikhail最好的资产是他那非凡的领导力，那么毫无疑问，Alexei的就是他极端的性吸引力。在正常情况下，他可能确实会考虑和这头危险的北极狼上床。但是现在，他就是不太被这个男人吸引。

“谢谢。”他觉得有必要说一句。

“不要马上谢我。”他说话时那双绿眼睛闪闪发光，“我现在不做，并不代表我没有做的意图。”

现在，他开始后悔曾对那个混蛋表示感谢了，“我不认为我有兴趣被两个Arbatov耍，谢谢。”

Alexei对这一评论微微一笑。美丽，优雅，同时还傲慢。多么美妙的诱惑啊。

“我很确定我会非常不同地操你。你可能实际上会发现自己很享受。”

Alexei的说话方式让这句话并没有想象中的那么激怒他。其他人说这些话可能会立刻惹毛他，让他立刻把枪拿出来。但是Alexei说出来，听起来很自然。感觉就像他只是坦率而诚实。世界上有多少人拥有这种自由？完全不顾后果地表达自己的想法，拥有这种自信实在非同寻常。

“我认为你哥哥疯了。”他用平常那种冷淡、无表情的语调说着，手指翻阅着吧台上的杂志，试图忽略那双正不知羞耻地盯着他的绿眼睛。

他发现自己在一个广告前停了下来。一个熟悉的手镯和一个很像Mikhail给他的那个吊坠。他的目光扫过页面上的字，那些话就像一把匕首刺伤了他的心。

How far would you go for love？  
你会爱到什么程度？

他发现自己正抚摸着脖子上的圆柱形吊坠，想知道这一切有没有一点是真的。如果Mikhail的心专属于他到可以给他具有这么大意义的东西的话，那么他去日本一定深深地伤害了Mikhail。但是，如果他真的对Mikhail意味着什么的话，为什么他没有提任何有关回莫斯科的事情？为什么要把他排除在如此重要的事情之外？

“好吧，我必须尽快回去了。我今天必须回莫斯科，否则我父亲会杀了我。我可以把你送到某个地方。”Alexei打断了他的思绪。

他想知道Alexei是否真的以为他会接受那个提议。“我可以坐我自己的车，谢谢。”

“如果你想让你的人知道你一直在这睡的话，好吧。”

他们真的是兄弟。他都可以想象出Mikhail说一些像这样的话来达到目的。他不能否认Alexei在这个意义上来说是对的。然而他还是不确定让这头北极狼送他是个好主意。

感觉到他的犹豫，Alexei狡猾地笑了笑，取笑道：“你认为我要做什么？在我的兰博基尼里强奸你吗？”

他真的应该开始习惯Alexei的直率。

“你不能。而且那不是你的兰博基尼。”

“很快他们都会是我的，你和兰博基尼都是。而且如果你真的这么确定我不能，那你到底在担心什么？”

这些该死的Arbatov，所有的。他们竟敢要求他们想要的一切，并且确切地知道要用怎样的理由强迫人们同意。在屈服之前，他沮丧地叹了口气。继续拖延对话只是浪费时间。“好吧，我搭你的车。给我几分钟梳洗一下。”

一个胜利的微笑出现在那张狡猾的脸上，“当然。不着急。”

飞龙回到卧室，想着在离开之前先快速地洗个澡。一件棉质细条纹长袍整齐地叠放在浴室的架子上。他抚摸着柔软的织物，记忆闪过他的脑海。

他记得这件长袍。Mikhail经常穿它。他会穿着这件长袍坐在高脚凳上，金色的卷发乱七八糟地贴在脸上。一只手拿着他的咖啡，另一只手拿着报纸。

“早上好，公主。”他会这么说。每一次他说这些话，那双蓝眼睛都会闪闪发光。

他曾经很介意被喊成“公主”。现在他开始想念它。他的心因这个带回如此多记忆的地方而疼痛。无论这看起来多么不合理，无论Mikhail对他做了什么，他都不可否认得想念着那双每次他看进去的时候都会闪闪发光的蓝眼睛，还有那头他曾经很喜欢缠绕在手指上的金发。那双粗糙的手曾独一无二地爱抚过他的肌肤。那双嘴唇曾带着如此多感情亲吻过他。没有人可以取代Mikhail。在他心里，没有人可以。

你会爱到什么程度？

他用手圈住脖子上的吊坠，那是手镯的钥匙。如果Mikhail真的在乎呢？如果他闭口不谈继承是有理由的呢？他要让这一切就这么结束吗？还是他应该做些什么？

飞龙冲回Alexei坐的地方。他不确定自己将要做的事是否是明智的。他不确定这是否是一个理智的决定。但这就是他想做的。他有生以来第一次不在乎会发生什么。

“Alexei，”他的声音带着绝对的确定，“带我去莫斯科。”


	12. Chapter 12

被这句话惊呆了，Alexei一动不动地坐着，他的眼睛在那张美丽的脸上寻找着这个意料之外的要求的理由。他能理解飞龙有多想见Mikhail。但对他来说，就为了这个大老远跑去俄罗斯完全违背了他对飞龙的印象。他看起来不像是一个会追逐他的情人并乞求他回来的人。然而，不管他怎么看，飞龙是认真的。

“是什么让你突然决定这么做?”他必须问一下。

“这不关你的事。”

Alexei的眼神变得凶狠起来，像一匹危险的狼盯着他，寻找着那冰冷面具后的真相。

“那么告诉我，既然知道我的目的是让你上我的床，我为什么会答应这么做？”

这一定是他第一次在那张美丽的脸上看到一个真正狡黠的微笑。飞龙向后甩了甩头发，透过长长的睫毛挑逗地看过来，问道:“你喜欢赌博吗，Alexei?”

“赌什么?”

那个苗条的身躯轻松地穿过房间，停在他的面前。当飞龙身体前倾，离他的脸只有几英寸远时，他艰难地吞咽了一下。从远处看飞龙已经让人很难抗拒了，近距离看他的完美对他来说绝对不容易。除非他能做点什么来缓解那越来越难以忍受的痛苦欲望。

“我。”他说话时，修长的手指缠绕着柔滑的黑发，“在你的床上。”

Alexei想抓住他的椅背，以免自己当场扑过去。在他昨晚已经缺乏性释放的情况下还像这样挑逗他是很愚蠢的，除非，当然，飞龙他自己也想。

“我在听。”他想象着把那个美丽的造物抱进怀里，喉咙中发出一声轻轻的呻吟。

他用指尖挑起Alexei的下巴，把他更加拉近自己的脸。“带我去莫斯科。如果你的哥哥被证明是不值得的，那么你就可以把我带上你的床。”

只是想想，他就硬了。这只是一次谈话，但不知怎么的，这感觉就像前戏，一场地狱般的前戏。“那如果他值得呢?”Alexei轻轻地问到，他屏住呼吸，看着飞龙说话时上下移动的性感嘴唇。他忍不住自娱自乐地想象着他会怎么对待它们。他多么想品尝这双嘴唇啊。他多么想让它们贴上自己的皮肤啊。

飞龙狡猾地笑了笑，继续逗弄面前的人，“也许你还是能让我躺在你的床上。几分钟前你还那么自信，不是吗?还是说如果Mikhail参与进来，你觉得你就不能胜任这个任务了?”Alexei肯定不会认为只有Arbatov知道如何得到他们想要的东西。

飞龙一点也不笨。所有这些让他硬的发疼的努力都说明了这一点，使他想要到足以同意任何事。然而，即使他看透了这一切，他也不确定自己能拒绝面前的诱惑。除非他能得到这样的美丽至少一次，否则他将永远无法平静地死去。幸运的是，这只是性吸引。知道他将永远不会被拥有，让他自己无法自拔地爱上一个像飞龙这样的人是不明智的。Mikhail犯了这个错误。他可不打算。

他很清楚，Mikhail仍然完全沉迷于这种异国情调的美。他把飞龙带到莫斯科，将帮助他们重归于好。但话又说回来，他说的是对的，即使他们这么做也不会改变什么。他迟早会得到他想要的。这将是一个相当大的挑战。不仅如此，他还开始看到一个可以把这变成他的优势的机会。也许这并不是一个坏主意。

他从高脚凳上站起来，搂住那纤细的腰肢。如果飞龙想玩，那就玩吧。“那么，让我们把这件事变得更有趣一点吧，怎么样?既然你想让我接受这个挑战，让我的生活变得更复杂，那么，你也要接受一个挑战才公平。”他说话时脸上带着一个狡黠的笑，“作为我的约会对象和我一起去莫斯科。这是我的条件。”

飞龙眯起眼睛考虑起这个建议。这样做会比他去日本更加激怒Mikhail。他是想去俄罗斯把事情搞清楚，而不是让事情变得更复杂。

感觉到飞龙的犹豫，Alexei继续说道:“我们要考验一下他的心。还是你觉得自己不能胜任这个任务?”

被自己的话反唇相讥，飞龙一气之下拿出电话拨了出去：

“叶，告诉陶收拾我的行李。我要去莫斯科。”

***

飞机水平时，私人飞机引擎的嗡嗡声渐渐消失了。飞龙坐在Alexei的对面，他靠上椅背，望向窗外。见到Mikhail后他会怎么做?他会怎么说?他上飞机时根本没有多想。正因为如此，他决定一个人去。这是他必须自己处理的事情，不能让叶或陶干扰他的想法。

“不得不说，我仍然对你的决定感到惊讶。”Alexei一边说一边抿着酒。

飞龙的眼睛一直望着窗外，故意不理会这个问题。他不需要回答任何问题。他不是来陪Alexei的。

“你知道的，Misha一直以来都是异性恋多于同性恋。”他继续道，仿佛这样做会最终得到他想要的关注，“他有一个未婚妻，他告诉过你吗?”

Mikhail从未告诉过他他之前的关系，他也从未真正关心过。然而从Alexei那里听到这个消息，他还是有点心烦意乱。Alexei在考验他的耐心。他永远也不知道Alexei提出这些会激怒他的话题究竟想达到什么目的。但是和像Alexei这样直率的人吵架从来都不好玩，他也没有这个心情。

“我应该提醒你，因为她今天会和Misha一起出席招待会。官方上来说，他现在仍然是‘和她’在一起。”

再也无法忍受Alexei试图激怒他的行为，飞龙迅速从椅子上站起来，准备退到后面的机舱里。Alexei 却突然站起来挡住了他的路。

“你知道吗，在我们到达那里之前，我们真的应该互相了解一下。再说了，我们还要在这里困上十个小时呢。”

“我没兴趣。在我动手之前让开。”Alexei还没有学会他的愤怒。他真的不介意给这头狡猾的狼一些淤青。

没有像往常一样被这个威胁影响到，Alexei向他逼近。“好吧，你最好感兴趣。如果我把你当成约会对象，我不会每次碰你或吻你的时候都让你退缩的。”

“别开玩笑了。你凭什么认为我会退缩?”飞龙对此嘲笑道。Alexei对他的认识严重错误。

“我需要证明。”他身体前倾，轻声耳语道，声音里带着喉头特有的呻吟声。在正常情况下，这种声音对他一定很有效。但他就是对Alexei不感兴趣。

飞龙拉住他的衣领，不假思索地吻了他一下。

“这足以证明了吗?”

这个吻发生得如此之快，但他的舌尖留下了一种不同寻常的味道，一种新鲜而独特的味道。Alexei舔了舔唇上的湿润，把那股美味吞下去。不管那是什么，他知道他必须再尝一次。

“你管这叫接吻?”他呼吸不稳地问道，他望着前面的这个人，那双绿眼睛就像翡翠一样闪着光。

不等飞龙再说一句话，Alexei抓住他的腰，又吻了上来。他想要挣脱，但这样做只会证实Alexei的话，而他不准备输掉这场比赛。不管怎么说，只是一个吻而已。

Mikhail吻他的方式之所以特别是因为他意识到Mikhail有多想要他。而Alexei的特别之处就是纯粹的天赋。他的吻很温柔，却足够有力到让飞龙去寻找支撑的东西。他不断地吻着，每一次放开都会泄露出呻吟和呜呜声，然后更加剧烈地吻上来。他错了。这不仅仅是一个吻。Alexei正在吸干他的自制力。从情感上来说，他对Alexei毫无感觉，但他的身体别无选择，只能对这种让他的膝盖发软的技巧做出反应。

“够了。”飞龙把脸转开，结束这个吻，尽力保持冷静。

Alexei的手从腰部滑下，抚摸着他的大腿一侧。“那种味道，你在我嘴里的味道，我永远都尝不够。”他身体前倾，粗重的呼吸喷洒在飞龙的脖子上。“我不知道那是什么，但你身上的这种香味让我每次闻到都硬的发狂。”

他不得不承认这是非同寻常的。Alexei有一种强烈的性吸引力，他仿佛散发着催情剂。他的率直和对性的态度，让他表现得完美无瑕，这让他的诱人达到了危险的程度。

“Alexei，放.开.我。”当他意识到自己想打破所有规则听从原始本能的另一面正被Alexei引诱出来时，他语速缓慢却带着致命的语气说道。他甚至不想在Alexei的求爱面前反抗。Alexei总是有办法卸下他的防备。对于一个处在他这种地位的人来说，这是不能接受的。

他强硬的语气和致命的怒视告诉Alexei他是认真的。他往后退，心砰砰直跳。他很好奇飞龙知不知道当他瞪视时那双紫水晶简直让人目眩神迷。危险、致命、还有惊人的美丽，飞龙是一个他必须要接受的美味挑战。难怪Mikhail不愿意放手。像白蛇首领这样的杰作不是一辈子都有的。

他笑看着飞龙消失在后面的机舱内。在那短暂的一刻，他第一次体会到心痒难耐的感觉。

***

当Mikhail走进房间时，Feodora从沙发上站起来，抚平礼服上的折痕。当她带着钦慕凝视面前的男人时，她的蓝眼睛亮了起来。直到几天前，他们已经有两年没有见面了。Mikhail已经成长为一个如此耀眼的人，她不禁再一次地爱上了他。他的金色卷发现在变长了，勾勒出他更加轮廓分明更加成熟的脸。今天晚上，他穿着剪裁考究的灰色条纹西装，头发整整齐齐地梳到后面，只剩下几绺搭在眉毛上。他那双顽皮的蓝眼睛变得比以前更睿智了，闪烁着更多的火花。Mikhail现在是一个男人了，一个充满魅力的男人，每一次他靠近，她的心都会怦怦直跳。

“我真该死，让一个这么美丽的女士等。”Mikhail轻轻地吻了一下她的脸颊。她穿着和她的淡金色发丝完美相配的金色丝质礼服，耀眼极了。

她笑了笑，调整着他衣领上的领带。“没关系。我等你的时间比这长得多。”

他温柔地笑了笑。在他去澳门之前，他们实际上已经订婚了，而他让她一直等到了今天。既然他已经回到莫斯科，他就应该娶她为妻。她陪他参加今晚的招待会再合适不过。

“我们该走了。你看到我父亲了吗?”他试图改变话题。那双渴望的蓝眼睛让他的内心充满了再也无法忍受的内疚。

“我不确定。他刚才和Alexei在一起。我听说他一小时以前才回来。他还带回来了一个新的约会对象。”她咯咯地笑着。

Mikhail无聊地翻了个白眼。这就是那小子在香港做的事情，和男孩子们玩乐。“听起来很像他。我们应该很庆幸他回来了。通常他都直接不露面。”

“我知道。但这次他想让他的新约会对象也一起加入家宴。你父亲很生气。我很惊讶Alexei居然敢这么做。”

Feodora是对的，Alexei知道这有多不合适，尤其是在这么重要的场合，居然还想让他的新约会对象加入晚餐，这确实很奇怪。“那不会发生的。”他知道他父亲决不会允许的。

“好吧，要么这样，要么没有Alexei。很奇怪，他这次相当固执。”

这已经不仅仅是奇怪了。不管Alexei有多被宠坏多任性，他都不敢对他们的父亲下最后通牒。然而，这次招待会的重要性要求他必须出席，他的父亲可能不得不做出让步。“我父亲说了什么?”他想知道。

“我不知道。”她挽上他的胳膊，催促他陪她离开房间。“我们为什么不问问他呢?”

***

Vladimir Arbatov离开房间时砰的一声摔上了门。Alexei知道他让他的父亲非常生气，但他有充分的理由去争取。他没有说他的约会对象是谁，但一旦他的父亲知道了他就会理解。飞龙必须坐在家人桌上。此外，他也是时候测试一下自己在家族中的权威了。他的父亲和Mikhail都应该知道他不可能任人摆布。

他穿上西装，走出房门，穿过走廊来到飞龙的房间。敲了几下后，门慢慢地开了。一个高挑的身影出现在他面前，穿着金光闪闪的真丝旗袍。一条绣龙缠绕着他的身体，威严地重新出现在他的肩膀上。看到眼前的景象，他的心一瞬间停止了跳动。他们第一次见面时，他曾见过一次穿着旗袍的飞龙，但不是这样的。这是另外一回事。

这件金色的旗袍，很明显出自中国最好的裁缝之手，完美贴合着这具身体的每一条曲线，以一种非常优雅但诱人的方式展示和赞美着丝绸下那不可思议的身材。当他的眼睛扫视到那张仿佛在衣服的衬托下闪闪发光的美丽脸庞时，Alexei发现自己狠狠地吞咽了一下。飞龙美得难以言表。不管穿旗袍参加俄罗斯的这样的一个活动看起来有多疯狂，任何人看到身穿旗袍的飞龙，就不可能不被他吸引。今晚Mikhail的身边可能会有会场内最美丽的女人。但是和他现在看到的相比，Feodora根本没有优势。

飞龙被Alexei完全的沉默逗乐了。他太清楚他对人们的影响了。大多数时候，他选择衣服背后的动机都不是纯洁的。尽管如此，看到Alexei脸上的表情还是无价的。“也许我本应该穿西装?”飞龙开玩笑地问。

“如果你穿了的话，我就把你扒光，然后把这奇妙的东西穿在我自己身上。”他终于开口了，但那双绿眼睛仍然没有离开他的脸。“我的天，飞龙，你要是知道我现在有多热就好了。”他走上前，一面说，一面强迫飞龙退到房间里去。门还开着，飞龙退到了一个角落里。

“想都别想，Alexei。”他泄气但平静地警告道，“我可以赤手空拳杀了你。”

“你当然可以。”他一只胳膊靠上墙，身体前倾到他们的脸只有一英寸远，“如果你想的话。”

飞龙凝视着那双绿眼睛，暗笑着这种可笑的自以为是，“你不知道我有多期待。”

粗壮的胳膊搂上他的腰，飞龙被搂进Alexei的怀里。Alexei又一次地吻了他。这一次，更加热情，带着更汹涌的欲望，他简直要被压碎在那双臂膀里了。

“Alexei?”一个熟悉的声音从门外传来。

飞龙认出了这声音，僵住了。他希望Alexei能知道他现在有多想杀了他。

Alexei突然停了下来，松开了他的腰。他脸上露出狡黠的笑容，故意走到一边，让他怀里的人能被清清楚楚地看见。

在门外的走廊上，Mikhail一声不吭地站在那里，一个女人挽着他的胳膊。飞龙抬起下巴，望着那双冷到吓人的蓝眼睛。这是他第一次在Mikhail的脸上看到那种表情。他曾在那双眼睛里看见过愤怒、悲伤还有喜爱，但从没有看见过怨恨。站在走廊里，Mikhail的存在让整个房间充满了令人窒息的恐怖，他真希望自己不必经历这种恐怖。

他们沉默地对视了一会儿，不知怎么地，感觉就像永恒。要是Mikhail能说点什么就好了。即使是出于疯狂或仇恨，也比这种令人痛苦的沉默要好。房间里的紧张气氛甚至抹去了Alexei脸上得意的笑。

飞龙看着Mikhail转身离开，一句话也没说。

‘我们要考验一下他的心。’

这是一种考验。那双蓝眼睛向他射来，就像一颗子弹穿过了他的胸膛。

“总有一天他会杀了我的。”当Mikhail从他们的视线中消失时，Alexei沉重地叹了口气。

他上一次有这种表情还是在十多年前。Mikhail让他在医院里躺了一周，因为他偷了他的第一辆兰博基尼并把它撞到了树上。花了三个人加上他父亲的威胁才说服他他的弟弟必须活下来。通常情况下，他就像岩石一样稳定，但当涉及到极其少的他真正喜欢的东西时，你在惹Mikhail Arbatov时最好做好最坏的打算。也许这样做不是一个好主意。飞龙对他来说一定意味着一切。

但话又说回来，飞龙让人完全无法抗拒，或许值得一试。

“是她吗?”飞龙用他那柔滑的声音问道，他的眼睛仍然盯着空荡荡的走廊。她很美。他们站在一起美得就像一幅画。她在各个方面都很适合Mikhail。

“是的。Feodora。”他狡猾地笑着回答。飞龙终究还是感兴趣的。“她很美，不是吗？”

***

Feodora发现自己跑着才能追上Mikhail。房间里尴尬的沉默告诉她出了严重的问题。Alexei怀里的那个人是谁?为什么Mikhail会抖成这样?

“Mikhail。”她试着喊他，但他好像没听见。他脸上带着同样可怕的表情在走廊里不停地走着。他每走一步，呼吸就加快一些。她从他胳膊上感觉到的轻微颤抖变得更加严重。他身体颤抖的如此厉害，从远处就可以看出来。这是很吓人的。她认识他二十多年了，从来没有什么事会扰乱他到这种程度。一次也没有。

“Mikhail。”她使劲拉他的胳膊，试图让他停下。这次他停了下来，直视着她。他脸上的表情让她终生难忘。Mikhail被深深地伤害了。她看着他的眼睛就能感觉到。

他用了一会才稳住呼吸，最终开口道，“我需要独处一会。”但他还是得把话从喉咙里挤出来。

她毫不反抗地放开了他的胳膊。Mikhail就要失控了。这是她能做的一切。

“我就在这儿等着。慢慢来。”她说，脸上挂着一个悲伤的微笑，她把手伸出去爱怜地抚摸着他的脸颊。要是她能做得更多就好了。现在她只希望能把她的信息传达过去。他需要她的时候，她都会在这里。

不再多言语，Mikhail冲进了他能进的最近的一个房间。他有生以来第一次感到恐慌。他全身颤抖到无法控制，使他根本无法站着不动。当他在房间里来回踱步时，那种突如其来的疼痛、愤怒，不管它是什么，都让他喘不过气来。

停下来，停…振作起来…呼吸。

你为什么会在这里?为什么和Alexei在一起?

只是想到飞龙在Alexei的怀里，Mikhail就把自己往墙上撞去，以减轻心中的痛苦。那个该死的混蛋!飞龙是他的，是他一个人的。他宁死也不要让别人碰那肌肤。他宁死也不要让别人吻那双唇。

一阵狂怒涌上他的心头，促使他伸手去拿枪。他的手还在不停地颤抖。

就在那一刻，他手腕上的闪光吸引了他的目光。一看到手腕上的那块贵重金属，他就停了下来。爱情手镯。他把钥匙给飞龙是有原因的。他还把手镯带在身上是有原因的。他所感觉到的，他们所拥有的，在某种程度上是相互的。这是一定的。他感觉过太多次了。

奇怪的是，他的身体停止了颤抖，他开始更顺畅地呼吸。飞龙来莫斯科是有原因的。在做任何决定之前，他都必须弄清楚那是什么。

“求你了，告诉我你为我而来。”他闭上眼睛喃喃地说着，手指滑过手腕上那块光滑的白金，“告诉我你为我而来，我再也不会离开你。”


	13. Chapter 13

招待会在Arbatov莫斯科主宅的宴会厅内举行。宾客名单严格由家族成员和来自组织核心圈子的人组成。

Feodora挽着Mikhail的胳膊，强颜欢笑地陪他走进了宴会厅。这次招待会主要是为了非正式地宣布Mikhail为这个家族的新首领。他以最佳状态出现是非常重要的，这对像Mikhail Arbatov这样的人来说从来都不是问题，但看到他处于如此脆弱的状态之后，她不禁担心起来。

令她松了一口气的是，他似乎已经平静到能够挂着微笑在厅内四处转了。虽然他比平时安静了一点，但并不明显。在她的内心深处，她知道他一点也不好。她非常想知道这一切背后的真相，而唯一能给她答案的似乎就是Alexei。

“Mikhail。”Vladimir Arbatov对他的长子报以一个短暂的微笑，Mikhail也对他回以微笑，并微微低头以示尊敬。

“至少表现得像一个我可以引以为傲的儿子一样度过今晚。你认为你能行吗?”他带着惯常那种面无表情的脸说着。

Feodora不禁对他的父亲感到惊讶。他只要看一眼Mikhail就知道出事了。他不仅是一位完美无缺的领导者，广受商业伙伴的尊敬，同时也是一位慈爱的父亲，比任何人都更了解自己的儿子。毕竟，自从他们的母亲在生Alexei时去世后，他亲手把他们养大的。

“可以，当然。”Mikhail低声回答，但声音里充满着绝对的自信。“我是您的儿子。”

他父亲微微点了点头作为回应，“你弟弟来了。”他说着，眼睛转向了入口。

Mikhail心情沉重地看着Alexei和飞龙一起走进了房间。仅此一次，他很庆幸自己把枪落在了那个房间里。看到Alexei脸上得意的笑，他的手都发痒了。

紧紧握着他的手，Feodora的眼睛紧盯着Alexei身边那个穿着金色旗袍的男人。一个男人真的有可能拥有如此惊人的美丽吗?Alexei一直都喜欢有明显女性气质的漂亮男孩，但这一个是不同的。那张毫无瑕疵的脸是那么美丽，在他的面前，她自惭形秽。如果这就是全部，她也不会感觉被他威胁到，但这只是房间里每一双眼睛都盯着那个男人的很小一部分原因。乍一看，他可能像一个女人，但毫无疑问，他是个男人，而且是一个如此优雅的男人，他的每一步都彰显着高贵。这可不是Alexei在俱乐部里认识的一个帅哥。他太非同寻常了，不可能那么普通。这个人即使不比她地位高，至少也和她地位相当。她很确信。

Mikhail的手臂微微颤抖了一下，把她从沉思中拉了出来。现在很明显了，Mikhail突然的崩溃是他造成的。她发誓，当那个男人走近时，她都能听到他心跳加快了。

“爸爸。”Alexei微笑着和眼睛明显盯着飞龙的父亲打招呼，“让我来向你介绍…”

“白蛇的刘飞龙。”抢在Alexei之前，飞龙伸出手，用纯正的俄语自我介绍道。当他到达时，被当成Alexei的约会对象已经够丢脸了。让Alexei来介绍他，对他来说将是无法忍受的耻辱。“您一定是Vladimir Arbatov。”

Vladimir听到这个名字很吃惊，他停顿了一下，瞥了Mikhail一眼，然后才握住飞龙的手。“您的名声对您一点也不公平。请原谅我对您的来访一无所知。没有人告诉我。”

“是我不该擅自来访的。为此我道歉。”他用他那如丝般柔滑的声音优雅地说着，眼睛打量着面前的人。

二十年来，这是他第一次见到Vladimir Arbatov，他过去常常和他父亲直接打交道。那时他还太年轻，没有意识到这个人有多么非凡。有像Mikhail和Alexei这样鲁莽的儿子，他曾认为他们的父亲多少有点相似。令他惊讶的是，Vladimir和他的儿子们完全相反。他冷静、自信、非常有威严，而且拥有完美的外交技巧。他的动作优雅而轻柔，说话的语气不带一点情绪。Vladimir如此自信地把控自己，不用说一句话就能毫不费力地赢得别人的尊重。一个真正伟大的领袖，一个他不得不钦佩的领袖。

“在我家里接待您是我的荣幸。”他微微点了点头，然后转向Mikhail和Feodora。“你已经认识我的两个儿子了。这是Feodora Ivanova，家族一个很亲密的朋友。”

“我的未婚妻。”Mikhail说得非常清楚，确保他的每一个字都被听到了。

听到Mikhail这样称呼她，Feodora吃了一惊。她印象里他们的婚约已经取消了，甚至在此之前，Mikhail从未如此渴望让大家知道他们的关系过。当她意识到发生了什么时，一阵剧痛涌上心头。她被利用了，Mikhail用这种方式利用她确切地告诉了她刘飞龙是谁。那个把Mikhail从她身边抢走的人就站在她的面前，握着她的手。

令他惊讶的是，飞龙看着他笑了。那是一个奇怪的微笑，略带讽刺和悲伤。当他紫水晶般的眼睛与Mikhail的眼睛相遇时，他轻轻地点了点头。表示接受，表示失败。

这就是他正在寻找的答案，一个他来莫斯科寻找的答案。Mikhail在这天晚上很明确地表明了他到底是什么，一个不再能带给他刺激只是让人心烦意乱的人。他真想自嘲一下，大老远跑来莫斯科，只是证明了他到底有多微不足道。然而，这是一个他必须给自己的机会，一个信任某人、关心某件事的机会，一个去爱和被爱的机会。

最后，他真的不能说他失败了。毕竟，他真的信任Mikhail。他真的很在乎，在乎到能把自己拖到这里来被羞辱。最重要的是，他真的爱。只是Mikhail不爱他。

“恭喜你们。”他给了Feodora一个真诚的微笑，“我是说真的。”

他转向Vladimir，微微低头以示尊敬。这不是他会经常做的事，但这个男人值得这个。“不管怎么说，您还有客人要招待。别让我耽误您。”

他们一离开，飞龙就转身走出了门。Alexei静静地跟着他穿过走廊，来到了完全被白雪覆盖的花园。飞龙在一棵老树下停了下来，欣赏着被白雪覆盖的光秃秃的树枝。

“真美。”他喃喃自语。

Alexei走得更近一些，伸手拂去不知何时落在飞龙柔顺黑发上的雪花。“看起来是我赢了。”他笑道。但那不是一个狡猾的笑容。如果Alexei也能做到真诚，那这就可以被认为是一个真诚的微笑了。

“我相信你赢了。”飞龙若无其事地回答。

“你真的爱他，对吗?”

这是一个简单的问题，答案也很简单。只是他以前从来不知道。“我想是的。”

听到飞龙说出这些话，Alexei轻轻地笑了。“你知道吗，不知为什么，我不确定听到这个答案我应该高兴还是生气。”

他回头看了看Alexei，脸上掠过一丝微笑。“我什么感觉跟你有什么关系?反正至始至终你想从我这里得到的就只有性。”他回过身望向白雪覆盖的树枝，深深地叹了口气。

“这是所有人都想得到的，不是吗?你想的这副身体是如此美丽。”如果不是因为他说话的方式，这些话听起来会很讽刺。这听起来真的很让人心碎，主要是因为飞龙相信这是真的。

“你知道吗，Mikhail曾告诉我说我应该怪我自己长成了这样。我想他是对的。”他停顿了一下，然后对自己笑了笑。“我被诅咒了。”

Alexei把他的夹克脱下来，披在了飞龙的肩上。“或许吧。或许那就是我想从你那里得到的全部。”Alexei的声音第一次变得温柔起来。“而且或许，每一个看到你的人也会被诅咒。”

“我不需要这个。”他想把夹克还回去。

Alexei抬起手阻止了他。“别误会。我，只是在照顾我的战利品。而且我也不会和你一起待在这儿冻死的。”他边说边转身往回走。

“Alexei”。

他只是挥了挥手，没有回头。“我会告诉他们不用等你来吃晚饭。”

***

甜点之后，Feodora就告辞离开了宴会厅。她再也无法忍受了。她内心的烦恼促使她做些什么。确实，当她知道Mikhail想要娶她时，她非常激动。这15年来，她一直在他身边，比任何一个人都更爱他。但现在她犹豫了。她知道这样不对。这不公平。对Mikhail不公平，特别是对她自己不公平

他爱上了别人。这是事实，她不得不接受的事实。即使知道如此，她还是想留住他。但是为了什么? 知道他宁愿去别的地方，这样她就可以每天折磨自己?在别人的怀里?

不。她比这更好。她比这更骄傲。即使她没有得到他的心，她也会是一个配得上像Mikhail这样的男人的女人。

她停在门前，停了一会儿来下定决心。在这之后就没有回头路了。她深吸了一口气，敲了两下门。

听到敲门声时，飞龙正在脱旗袍。最上面几颗扣子没扣，飞龙打开门，在他的房门前看到了最意想不到的客人。

“Ivanov小姐?”

“Feodora。”她说，脸上没有一丝笑意。“我需要和你谈谈。”

他惊讶地停顿了一下，然后才让她进屋。她一定已经知道了他和Mikhail的事，才会像这样拜访。但是她知道多少呢?而且她为什么会在这里?

“你一定在想我为什么在这里。”她坐在沙发上说道。

“确实，我很好奇。”他平静地回答，当他试图弄清楚她来访的原因时，他紫水晶般的眼睛眯了起来。

她停顿了一会儿，打量着她面前的这个男人。飞龙真的令人惊叹。即使他现在看上去有点苍白，但他仍然很漂亮。

她深吸了一口气，直视着那双紫水晶般的眼睛。“你爱他吗?”

这个问题吓了他一跳，让他稍稍失去了平衡。“什么?”

“Mikhail”。她指明道，她的眼睛告诉他她决心要得到答案。

完全被她的率直吓到了，飞龙停顿了一会儿来让自己平静下来，然后回望进那双美丽的蓝眼睛。Mikhail无疑知道如何挑选他的女人。Feodora一点也不平庸。不仅是因为她很漂亮，而且她有胆量直视他的眼睛，以一种非常高贵的方式要求他回答。“这对你有区别吗?”他平静地问道。

不管她多么不愿说出来，她还是把这句话挤了出来。“因为他爱你。”

那张美丽的脸上浮现出一丝悲伤的微笑。飞龙转过身去，静静地说道:“怎么说呢，我不相信。”

“好吧，相信它吧。”她的声音变得冷酷。“你从我这里偷走了他。”

好像那还不够痛苦似的，她非要到这里来，把它扔到他的脸上，强迫他说出对他来说最难以承认的事情。“他选择了你。”

她看着他，眼里含着泪水。“不,他没有。”她的手捏成拳头，声音开始颤抖。“这是一次考验。他利用了我来试探你。我!你明白吗?”

当她试图不让自己发抖时，眼泪从她的脸颊上滚落下来，然而她的情绪完全淹没了她。“十五年，我一直在他的身边。十五年，我全心全意地爱着他。刚才我不得不看着他在我面前因为你而崩溃。你怎么能只是站在那里告诉我他不爱你呢?”她流着泪，把心里的话都说了出来。她把它藏得太久了。飞龙静静地听着，给她时间哭出来。要是他也能像那样哭出来就好了。要是他能对自己诚实一点就好了。

如果Mikhail像她说的那样爱他就好了。

Feodora擦了擦眼泪，竭力使自己平静下来说话。“你知道吗，我永远不会放弃Mikhail，除非是为了他好。如果你爱他，哪怕只有一点点，那么我恳求你，去找他，让我自由。但如果你不爱他，那么我希望你能正派一点，让他走。”

她慢慢地从沙发上站起来，尽可能地保持着自己的高傲。“这就是我要来说的。”

飞龙心情沉重地陪她走出房间。为她感到难过的同时，他也很钦佩她有勇气面对他。对Mikhail来说，这是一个完美的女人。各个方面都很完美。

就在她离开之前，她转过身，瞥了一眼他半裸露的脖子，停顿了一会儿。

“你有钥匙。”她示意那个圆柱形的吊坠。“是他给你的，对吗?”

飞龙微微点了点头作为回应。

“他还戴着它，你知道吗?”她轻声说。“那个手镯。”她的声音又开始颤抖起来，说话时蓝色的眼睛里充满了泪水。她从不知道Mikhail和手镯一起买了钥匙。现在她知道他对眼前这个男人的爱有多深了。“每一天，飞龙。每一天。”

***

Mikhail在送走最后一位客人离开宴会厅后，摘下了领带。天已经很晚了，而且他很累，但他知道自己无法入睡。他独自一人呆在宴会厅内，抓起一个杯子，给自己倒了些酒，然后坐在三角钢琴前弹奏起来。

“现在喝酒有点晚了，不是吗?”一个熟悉的声音从门口传来。

Mikhail抬起头，讽刺地笑道，“你他妈在乎我做什么吗?”

飞龙从阴影中走出来，向他走去。面对着Mikhail，他把手肘搁在完美抛光的钢琴上，另一只手拨弄着他的头发。“我们能不这么做吗?”

Mikhail停止演奏，从象牙琴键上抬起头来，“做什么?”

“现在这样。”他带着绝对的真诚看进那双蓝眼睛。“互相伤害。”

“互相?”他沉重地叹了口气，轻笑道，“我们在一起的时候，我还没跟别人上床呢，飞。”

这些话就像一把锋利的刀刺穿了他的心。他不知道Mikhail是否会原谅在日本发生的一切。他不知道他是否会原谅自己。

“如果这能让你感觉好点的话，当时我的手被绑在身后，他的手使劲扯着我的头发，这可不是什么愉快的事。”他对自己可怜地笑了笑。如果Mikhail知道他有多想回去改变那天发生的一切就好了。

当他意识到飞正在说什么时，Mikhail神情恐怖地看向他。“你什么意思?”

飞龙只是静静地看着他。他不想说出来。他做不到，这让他回想起了那一天的可怕记忆。

他看着Mikhail经历了一系列令人心痛的情绪。从愤怒到憎恨，再到一丝失望出现在那双蓝眼睛里。“然而你还是让他活了下来。”

“相信我，我没有一天不在为此恨自己。”他苦笑着说。即使是了现在，他可能也还是杀不了麻见。虽然看起来很可悲，但这是事实。

“我不否认我和麻见之间的问题还没有解决，除非问题得到解决，否则我永远也杀不了他。但这就是我。你应该已经知道了。”他走得更近一些，就站在Mikhail的正前方，双手穿过他最喜欢的金色卷发。“但这也是我，就站在你的面前，按照我自己的意愿，请求你再给我一次机会。给我们一次机会。”

他很好奇飞龙知不知道，听到这些话他已经准备好跪在地上了，无论它是不是真的。尽管他很受伤，而且他甚至知道自己会一次又一次地被飞龙伤害，他还是非常愿意重新回到这段关系中。然而，还有一件事让他心烦意乱。

“那Alexei呢?”

“我需要Alexei带我进你们家。你知道你弟弟的。”

Mikhail笑了，他抓住飞的手腕，吻上那双正在温柔地抚摸他头发的修长的手。“我知道我弟弟。”

认为他能离开飞龙是愚蠢的，认为他能忍受也是愚蠢的。

Mikhail站起来，温柔地吻住那双嘴唇，他的手爱怜地抚摸着那娇嫩的脸颊。他闭上眼睛，享受着口腔中正确的味道，他生命中不可或缺的味道。“我上瘾了。”他停了一下，又吻了上来。“对这个吻，对你。”

飞龙给了他一个温柔的微笑，这个微笑让Mikhail的内心充满了喜悦，因为这种笑通常是只留给陶的。“别再离开我了。”他压上Mikhail的嘴唇，轻声说道。他需要它。需要被这双嘴唇亲吻，需要感受到Mikhail的肌肤，需要被爱，用Mikhail爱他的方式。

Mikhail迅速地把他抱到钢琴上，他的手急躁地解着飞旗袍上的纽扣，仿佛他不能再多等一分钟去亲吻那下面的肌肤。让飞龙回到他的怀抱是他唯一想要的。

Mikhail亲吻着他裸露的脖颈，听到了一声熟悉的呻吟，这声音让他硬得可以随时射出来。离开飞龙是一个坏主意。他已经到极限了。飞龙也不例外，他看得出来。他太了解他了。他怀中的身体变得比平时更加敏感，在他的每一次触摸下剧烈颤抖着，高亢的呻吟完全撕碎了他的自制力。

“Mikhail，”飞龙喘着粗气说道，他的手不耐烦地扯着Mikhail的衬衫。“要我。”

他把脸埋进飞的发丝中，对着那裸露出的优美脖颈又亲又咬，试图阻止自己把那美丽的身体撕碎。胃下的疼痛越来越难以忍受，但他还是想慢慢享受和飞在一起的时间，给他他所拥有的一切，给他一切能让他在飞的心里占有一席之地的东西。

“该死的,Mikhail，”飞龙挫败地把Mikhail的脸从他身上扳开，他的身体因欲望在无法控制地颤抖，飞龙猛扯住那头卷发，“你还要折磨我多久?我现在就要你。”

没有什么比看到飞龙有多想要他更诱人的了。他可以为了这个放弃一切，只为了看到他脸上的那个表情。

当他坐下时，他扯下了飞金色旗袍下的丝绸长裤。他用手抚摸着那两条笔直的长腿，嘴唇亲吻上大腿内侧的柔软肌肤，飞龙因痛苦哭叫出来。他能感觉到在他的抚摸下那个身体的每一块肌肉都绷紧了。他闭上眼睛，沉浸在听到飞龙无助呻吟的喜悦中，他的手指滑进内里，扩张起他的爱人。

飞龙抓住他的头发，把他从凳子上拉起来，咬牙切齿道:“现在。”那美妙的声音正因强烈的欲望而颤抖着，他不得不屈服。

“Ahhh…”当Mikhail全部进来时，他弓起背，大声地呻吟了出来。当他不断地进出时，Mikhail一直盯着那张美丽的脸。伴随着他戳刺的节奏，他的手缠绕上飞龙的勃起抚摸着，他看到那张脸因攀升的快感变得扭曲。飞龙搂上他的脖子，高潮的瞬间头向后仰去，他发出的声音让Mikhail在几秒钟之后也释放了出来。

在宴会厅外的走廊里，Alexei背靠着墙站着，嘴里叼着一支古巴雪茄，听着紧拥在一起的两个人发出的高潮时的大声呻吟渐渐变成沉重的喘息声。

Alexei微笑着吸了一口雪茄的香味。

事情还没有结束呢。远没有结束。


	14. Chapter 14

清晨的阳光洒进房间，柔和的金色光线透过窗帘射了进来。Mikhail眨了几下眼睛来适应光线，他缓慢地坐起来，感觉到有什么柔软的东西正贴着他的手。柔软的黑色长发就像一条精致的丝巾铺在雪白的床单上。他伸出手去触碰时屏住了呼吸，害怕他所看到的一切可能都是他的幻觉，一触即逝。然而，他温柔地捧在手心里的柔软发丝似乎是真实的。飞龙是真实的，就在他的身边，睡在他的床上。

他如释重负地松了口气，看着如此安宁地睡在他旁边的那张完美无瑕的脸，Mikhail温柔地笑了。那张脸…他此生最爱慕的那张美丽的脸又一次出现在了他的眼前。他很好奇飞龙究竟知不知道他有多喜欢看着这张脸，无论它是表现出愤怒、沮丧、悲伤，还是有时，非常少见的，表现出一丝快乐。如果他的生活中能充满这样的时刻该有多好，看着飞龙睡在他的身边，在他的发香中醒来，看到他的每一个微笑，每一次放声欢笑，每一滴眼泪，那么他的生命将是完整的。为此他愿意付出一切，牺牲一切。

此刻，他有点怀疑，飞龙的美丽、他可爱的习惯和他的完美，是否都是他创造的幻觉。飞龙真的这么美吗，还是因为他太爱他了，所以飞龙才这么美?也许是情人眼里出西施，在他看来，飞龙在各方面似乎都是完美的，尤其是在这样的时刻，他的眼睛根本无法从他身上挪开。

“别再盯着我看了。”那个他以为还在睡觉的人发出了柔滑的声音。

Mikhail轻笑出声，他曲起手臂靠近飞龙，“我做不到，我很少能看到你睡觉，你总是比我早醒。”他的手指轻抚过飞柔软而光滑的手臂，轻声抗议着。

“我已经醒了一段时间了。”他低声说道。

“是的，但是今天你还躺在床上。”Mikhail前倾吻上飞的肩膀，喉咙里发出一声轻轻的叹息。

“我能去哪?这又不是我的房子。”

他爱怜的吻一路沿着那优美的长臂滑下，低声道:“可是我的房子就是你的房子。”

“那是自然，但它仍然是你父亲的房子。”说话间，飞龙美丽的脸上露出狡黠的微笑。

Mikhail顿了一下，沮丧地抬起头，“Oh，看在上帝的份上，飞！你每次都要毁气氛吗？你真是太残忍了，你知道吗?”

飞龙转过身来面对Mikhail，得意地笑着，他抬起手开玩笑般掐了一下Mikhail的脸颊，“Oh，但你就爱我这样，你这大熊。”

在那一刻，他突然意识到飞龙不一样了。不知怎么地，他更放松，更自在了。他说话的方式改变了，现在那双总是冰冷的紫水晶里流露出一丝爱意。当他意识到这一变化时，他的心跳加快了。

“我确实就爱你这样。”对他来说，除了一遍又一遍地亲吻他深爱的那双唇之外，别无他法。这个新的飞龙是如此的可爱，简直让人无法满足。

当Mikhail的手滑进他大腿内侧，同时咬住他的后颈时，飞微张的嘴唇间漏出一声轻轻的呻吟。Mikhail确实知道应该怎么碰他。那双粗糙的大手了解他身体的每一寸，他怎么能不渴望它们呢?那双嘴唇知道他每一个敏感点，而且就像他的手背一样能够读懂他的思想，他怎么能不爱那双嘴唇呢？ 

“你知道吗，我们真的需要换个地方了，第五次在同一个地方做这件事，我已经开始受不了了。”他的声音低沉而诱人，这让Mikhail一下子变得更硬了。

“是第六次”。Mikhail纠正道，他再次吻上飞龙，“我正好有个好地方，这之后用。”

***

直升机降落在房子前面被白雪覆盖的平地上。飞龙慢慢地走出来，被眼前的景象惊得说不出一句话。Mikhail告诉他他们要去他在湖边的度假屋，他本以为那不过是Mikhail又一个奢华的别墅。令他惊讶的是，和他的其他财产相比，这是一个相当小的木屋。这个房子最特别的地方是它的位置。这座讨人喜欢的木屋建在几棵漂亮的老树中间，在结冰的贝加尔湖前，它就像是一个极为安静而隐秘的避难所。看到的那一瞬，他就被眼前的美景夺去了呼吸。

“喜欢吗?”Mikhail一边调整着他脖子上用来保暖的羊绒围巾，一边问道。

“真让人难以置信。”他慢慢地回答，声音如丝般柔滑，他的眼睛仍盯着周围。

听到飞的赞美，Mikhail的脸上露出了甜蜜、满意的微笑。他喜欢在这里度过时光，尤其是在冬季，周围的一切都变成了白色，巨大的湖面上结满了冰雪。他已经想了好一段时间把飞龙带到这里来，但一直没有机会，直到现在。看着飞龙似乎也像他一样喜欢这里，Mikhail的心里充满了从未有过的喜悦。

真奇怪，这房子似乎比他上一次看到时更加惹人喜爱了，贝加尔湖也似乎比他记忆中的更美了。有飞龙在身边，一切都似乎变得更加美好。

当飞龙意识到聚集在房前欢迎他们的员工们开始登上直升机时，他扬起了眉毛，“我们要走了?”他问道。

“不是，他们要走了。”这回答太简短了，他不明白正在发生什么。

“为什么员工们要离开?”他们才刚到，员工们现在离开似乎是不合理的。

“因为我叫他们离开。”Mikhail脸上带着一丝狡黠的笑，这让他立刻明白了背后的用意。

“所有人?”他纳闷。

“所有人”。

当他们的行李被搬进来并打开后，最后一批员工也告辞了。飞龙脱下大衣，静静地环视屋子，欣赏着那些精心挑选的漂亮的装饰品，每一个细节都很讲究。他曾见过许多奢华的木屋，但没有一处像这里这样散发着温暖舒适的气息。它的大小正合适，没有大到让人觉得死气沉沉，也没有小到让人觉得拥挤不堪。

客厅里巨大的玻璃窗从一个完美的角度俯瞰着结冰的湖面。被眼前的景象震撼，飞龙一动不动地站在那里，凝视着窗外的雪景。他的心灵从未像现在这样平静过。在这里，置身在大自然呈现出的壮丽美景之中，视线里没有其他的建筑和人类，他觉得自己可以随心所欲。不再有义务和担忧，不再有过去和痛苦。在这里，他几乎可以忘掉一切。几乎。

强壮的手臂从背后爱怜地环上他的腰。温热平稳的呼吸喷洒在他的后颈，他感觉到Mikhail坚实的胸膛贴着他的背。

“很漂亮,不是吗?”他在飞龙耳边说道，“我小时候很喜欢在结了冰的湖面上滑冰。有时，Alexei和我，我们会带着狗去拉雪橇，比赛跑好几英里。我父亲不得不到处找我们，然后我们就会被禁足一个月。现在想起来，真有点傻。”当Mikhail回忆起童年时，他轻轻地笑了。即使没有母亲，他的父亲也成功地在他们的成长路途中为他们留下来了终生难忘的回忆。

“那谁赢了?”飞龙调侃地问道。

“Alexei，”他叹了口气，“他用的是阿拉斯加爱斯基摩犬，速度更快。我养的则是西伯利亚爱斯基摩犬，虽然慢一些，但绝对是漂亮的狗。”Mikhail解释着，当他谈论到那些狗时，他的声音里充满了感情。

想到小小的Mikhail Arbatov带着一群狗，飞龙轻笑出声，“我很惊讶你没有用阿拉斯加爱斯基摩犬来战胜你弟弟。”

“我从没想过，我爱我的狗，他们非常美丽。”他把脸埋进飞龙乌黑柔滑的发丝中，在飞龙耳边叹息道，“我沉迷于美丽（gorgeous）。”

当Mikhail更加靠近时，飞龙感觉到喷洒在脖子上的温热呼吸加快了。Mikhail的嘴唇轻拂过他的脸颊，Mikhail的心脏在他的身后有力地跳动。“就像我沉迷于你一样，”Mikhail满含爱意地轻声说道。

他慢慢地转过身去，迎上那双正深情凝视着他的美丽蓝眼睛。正是在那双眼睛里，他感到了安全。正是在这对臂膀里，他开始感激自己的存在，知道自己被某个人深深地想要着、需要着、珍视着，而这个人恰好也是他藏在心里的人。

一时间，一切似乎都静止了，外面叽叽喳喳的小鸟，吹在窗户上的风，在微风中飞舞的雪花。在这里，就在彼此的怀抱里，他们沉浸在温柔但充满感情的吻中，每一寸肌肤都感到了颤栗。唯一能听到的就是彼此稳定的呼吸和心跳声，第一次，他们处在了同一频率。

一吻结束，飞龙把脸埋进他已经渐渐熟悉的充满男性气息的胸膛。他喜欢像这样把脸贴在Mikhail的身上，听着他的心跳，感受着脸颊上传来的温暖，闻着似乎每次都能让他放松的须后水的味道。这些都是相当简单的事物，然而正是这些简单的事物填补了他内心的空虚。

“Misha，我能问你一件事吗?”他终于抬起头问道。

一听到飞龙这样叫他，Mikhail就温柔地笑了，“什么事，sweetheart？”

他知道这是不合适的，但他不得不问，“没有一个员工，我们究竟要怎么在这里活下去?”

他只是轻轻地笑了笑，俯身吻上他的脸颊，“我会负责的。你什么都不用担心。”

带着一脸不认同，飞龙肯定地质疑他:“你会负责，说得像你以前洗过碗一样。”

这一次，被指责一方似乎有点不快，“你真的不了解我，不是吗？”

“好吧，我之前确实没兴趣知道。”他解释着，视线游移了几秒钟，然后抬起头，看到了一张相当失望的脸。他感到有点内疚，伸手揉了揉那金色的卷发。

“Oh，振作点，你这只大熊，像个男子汉一样，开始负责吧。我饿了。”

***

飞龙撑着坐到料理台上，看着Mikhail小心翼翼地打开他从冰箱里拿出来的烤羊排。看到眼前的情景，他情不自禁地笑了。Mikhail一定注意到了，因为他放下刀，沮丧地瞪着他。

“怎么了?”

“没什么。”他尽力让自己的表情平静下来，但很不幸地失败了。

当他发现那双蓝眼睛仍在默默地瞪着他，要求得到一个直截了当的回答时，他只好放弃。

“我忍不住。Mikhail Arbatov，邪恶的俄罗斯黑手党正穿着围裙，在他的厨房里做饭!这太有趣了，我应该拍下来。”他开玩笑地说着。

Mikhail努力不去想，如果飞龙是认真的，他可能会做些什么。他盯着那张漂亮的脸蛋，“sweetheart，与其坐在你的宝座上笑话我，你为什么不挪一挪尊贵的屁股来帮帮我呢?”他边抱怨边拿起刀继续切肉。

他对这个建议嗤之以鼻，“对不起，sweetheart，我不会做少于一百万的工作的。你做，我看着。”

他举起刀，警告地指向飞龙，“那么，殿下，麻烦您闭嘴。”

在决定偶尔也应该表现得和蔼可亲一点之后，他安静地坐着，看着那双粗糙的手拿着刀，像一个真正的大厨那样熟练地把羊排上的肥肉剔除。当Mikhail专注于手头的工作时，他的眼睛微微眯起。几缕金色的卷发零乱地散在他的前额，把他那完美雕塑般的脸衬托得随意又可爱。Mikhail真的知道他在做什么，而且他看起来做得很好。

“天啊，你真的会做饭。”他忍不住大声说出来。

当他从肉中抬起头时，脸上露出一丝得意的笑，“我不只是会做饭。我做得很好，谢谢。”

“你怎么会的？”这当然令人惊讶，参照他自己，他到目前为止从来没有做过饭，Mikhail的成长经历不应该有任何不同。

“我爸爸很喜欢做饭。这是他最大的爱好。我从很小的时候就经常在厨房里帮忙了。”他说道，但没有从砧板上抬起头来。当他谈到他的父亲时，那双眼睛里总是流露出感情。“他做饭的时候是最放松的，我们喜欢在这种时候跟他在一起。Alexei曾说，爸爸手里拿着刀的时候，心情最好。”当他想起那些话时，他轻轻地笑了。

飞龙静静地听着，脸上流露出温柔的神情。尽管名声不好，但Mikhail其实非常温柔，也可以非常亲切。直到那时，他才意识到来自父亲的爱起了很大的作用。Vladimir是一个真正的伟人，他养育了至少一个不可思议的儿子。

“好吧，这给我留下了深刻的印象。”他由衷地赞扬。

“我是一个值得托付的人，sweetheart。”Mikhail抬起头冲他眨了眨眼。

“我不是你的妻子。”

他挑了挑眉，声音里有一丝嘲弄。“当然，你不是。如果你是的话，应该是你来做饭和洗碗，而不是我。现在请递给我一些迷迭香好吗?”

飞龙静静地盯着料理台上的蔬菜，很好奇为什么Mikhail竟然会希望他知道生的迷迭香是什么样子。

意识到他可能在要求不可能的事，Mikhail叹了口气，指着盘子里的一枝迷迭香，“你右手边那个深绿色的尖尖的小叶子，闻起来像你的那个。”

飞龙举起一枝，好奇地把它凑近鼻子。“这个吗？”

“是的，sweetheart。”他从飞手里接过迷迭香，然后在他的唇上吻了一下。“除此以外。”

把迷迭香叶撒在羊排上，然后放进烤箱，Mikhail转身开始做沙拉。“飞，要什么沙拉酱？”他抬头问道。

“我不知道。你会做什么?”

“任何酱。事实上，我想冰箱里应该有一些蓝纹奶酪。”他转向冰箱，抓了一块蓝纹奶酪和酸奶油。

不到十分钟，他就毫不费力地把沙拉酱做好了。他用手指蘸了一些乳白色的沙拉酱，转向飞龙。“尝尝，看看是不是太酸了。”

飞龙犹豫了一下，然后才把手指含进嘴里，慢慢地吮着手指上的沙拉酱，听到Mikhail的喉咙里传出一声令人满意的呻吟。“挺好的。”他拖长他那柔滑的声音评价道，让那根手指从他的唇边滑过。

“你确定吗?”Mikhail问道，他的心脏每分钟都在加速跳动。

“你自己尝。”飞撑着手肘向后靠去，透过他长长的睫毛诱惑地瞥着。

Mikhail的眼睛一直盯着那温暖湿润的嘴唇，他把手指伸进沙拉酱里，让上面沾上了一层厚厚的白色奶油状物质。他的呼吸更加紊乱，Mikhail前倾，把手指放到飞的唇上，让他把手指含进去。

“我说的是你自己尝。”他平静地抗议。

他用手指慢慢地把那嘴唇分开，然后俯下身，缓慢地舔去飞嘴唇周围柔软皮肤上的沙拉酱。“确实，但我想知道它在你的嘴里是什么味道。”他轻声说道，在加快的呼吸间发出像猫一样满足的声音。只是想到在飞龙的嘴里，他就硬了。

飞龙微微抬起身子，含住Mikhail的手指，让它滑进他的喉咙深处，然后把它推出去，让Mikhail的嘴唇压上他的嘴唇。一声柔软的呻吟从他的唇边泄出，Mikhail湿润的舌头纠缠着他的，舔过他嘴里每一个可能的地方，品尝着沙拉酱的味道。

粗糙的双手慢慢地解开他的衬衫扣子，他的嘴唇也跟着向下，从他的脖颈一直吻到他的胸部。喷洒在他皮肤上的Mikhail急促呼吸的温度，压在他的身体上的唇舌的柔软，让他在Mikhail宽阔胸膛的坚实肌肉下控制不住地颤栗和呻吟。

当那双粗糙的手脱下他的裤子，缠上他的勃起时，飞龙有预感般咬住了下唇。Mikhail用另一只手抬起飞的下巴面对他，一边轻言细语，一边用嘴唇轻拂过飞龙的脸颊，“让我看着你。”

看着那双充满爱意的蓝眼睛，他感觉自己的心在胸膛里狂跳。Mikhail几乎只用这双眼睛就能和他做爱。那双眼睛里的强烈欲望把他钉在那里，无法挣脱那怀抱。

“上帝创造你的时候一定是在炫耀。”Mikhail轻声道，手背带着赞赏顺着他的脸颊滑下。眼睛紧盯着面前那张美丽的脸，他开始爱抚飞的勃起，每一下都让他更加接近高潮。

当Mikhail把他的勃起含进嘴里时，他试图保持冷静的挣扎把几个盘子扫到了地上。没有人像他那样知道如何把他逼到崩溃的边缘。没有嘴唇像他的嘴唇那样懂得如何在他的身上游走。没有什么，也没有人能像与Mikhail Arbatov做爱那样，完全剥夺他的自制力，这个惊人的男人不费吹灰之力就能把他掌握在手里。

他知道自己快要到极限了，他抓住那柔软的金色卷发，把自己更深地顶进Mikhail温暖的口腔中，高潮时，他绷紧全身的肌肉，发出了在Mikhail听来宛如天籁的高亢呻吟。

“天哪，这是我这辈子吃过的最好的东西。”他擦去唇边的精液痕迹，舔干净拇指，仿佛正在品尝一种世界级的美味。

看着他美丽的爱人仍在努力地平复呼吸，他无暇的皮肤因血管充血而微微泛红，Mikhail爱怜地笑了。他伸出手轻轻地把飞的秀发拢到耳后，说道，“告诉我你和我一样享受。”

飞龙轻笑，用手拨弄着他喜欢的柔软卷发。“Misha,你这个白痴。这不是显而易见的吗?别再问我愚蠢的问题了，回去工作吧。我还饿着呢。”

“就这一次，飞，你能不能试着至少不那么…”他停顿了一下，想找一个能最恰当描述飞龙行为的词，然后Mikhail翻了个白眼，叹了口气，放弃了，“你。”他要怎么做?飞一直都是飞，爱他就是要爱他的一切。“见鬼，算了。冰箱里有一些焦糖布丁。去吃点吧。也许那能让你高兴一点。”

飞龙重新穿上衬衫和裤子，没系扣子，就从料理台上跳了下来，去拿焦糖布丁吃了。他靠在料理台的边缘，面对着Mikhail，把甜甜的布丁舀进嘴里。

“好吃吗?”提供的人问道。

他顿了一下，然后把一勺焦糖布丁放进了Mikhail嘴里。

“我喜欢焦糖布丁。”当甜甜的布丁到他的舌头上时，Mikhail轻轻地呻吟出声，然后在飞的额头上轻吻了一下，“但你喂我吃焦糖布丁，简直就像天堂。”

“Oh，我相信我能做得更多。”他说着又吃了一勺，然后把他的嘴唇压上Mikhail，“你不想知道它在我嘴里是什么味道吗?”

血管里突然上涌的血使他头晕目眩。听到这句话，他的心脏狠狠跳了几下。以前那个惜字如金、严苛冷硬的飞龙，已经足以把他拴住了，而现在这个新的和蔼可亲、充满魅力的飞龙，几乎只用几个字就能让他心甘情愿去死。竭尽全力表现得不像个疯子那样扑向眼前的美人，Mikhail克制住自己，热烈地吻着那双嘴唇，吞噬着混合了让人无法忘记的飞龙味道的焦糖布丁的甜腻味道。

慢慢地，他被对自己怀里的异域之美的原始欲望所征服，Mikhail快速地脱掉了自己的衬衫。他渴望着与飞肌肤相亲的感觉，他的嘴唇也渴望亲吻那具身体的每一寸。

优雅的手指捧起他的脸，“Misha，你为什么要忍？”他从那双蓝眼睛里清晰地看到了那正燃烧着他的原始欲望。他脸上的表情几乎是痛苦的。

“有那么明显吗?”他喘着粗气问道。

“我了解你。”

这些话足以让他把自己的后半生全部献给飞龙。飞龙很可能就是他活着的理由，他保持着现在的身份在这个世界的某个地方存在的一个目的，就是去遇见他，爱他，并把他拥抱在怀里。

“我不想伤害你。”他低声回答，仍然努力使自己保持清醒。

“你伤不了我。”飞龙在他耳边轻声说道，“你从来没有，也永远不会伤害我。”Mikhail总是把他放在第一位。与旁人所认为的相反，他完全有能力表现得温文尔雅。从来没有人像Mikhail这样爱他，从来没有人像Mikhail这样珍惜他。“如果你和我在一起的时候不能做你自己，那我在这里做什么呢？”

他倾身向前，用尽全身的力气吻住那两片嘴唇，释放出血管里几乎快要爆炸的欲望。就在那一刻，他意识到他的感受被理解了，他的爱被重视了。粗壮的手紧紧抓着他爱着的这个男人的身体的每一寸，为飞龙在他怀里的每一刻而感谢上帝。飞龙接受着他的每一次触摸，不管多么粗鲁，也不介意那可能会留下一星期的淤青。

当Mikhail再也无法忍耐时，他伸手拿过料理台上的橄榄油，润滑了一下手指，就把它伸了进去为他的爱人做起扩张，这个动作让那美丽的双唇发出了一声轻柔的呻吟。在确定飞龙准备好以后，他抽出手指，然后以他的理智允许的最慢速度把自己推了进去。

Mikhail每次挺进都会让飞龙不停地颤栗呻吟，那声音让Mikhail不得不咬紧牙关来抑制高潮。

“飞，如果你再发出声音，我就要射了。”仿佛还有什么比看到这世上最美丽的造物在他身下无助地扭动更色情的事情一样，飞龙还要发出威胁着他的理智的声音。

飞龙向后仰着头，就像溺水之人抓着最后一根稻草，他简直想诅咒Mikhail永世不得超生。“你凭什么认为我还能把控住？”

也许是暖气开得有点高，也许是激烈的性爱使房间里的温度大大升高，两个人身上都有汗珠滚落。Mikhail倾身向前吻住他，下身进的更深更重，把他们俩都推向了释放的边缘。当他们继续接吻时，飞龙能感觉到汗水从Mikhail的脸上滴下，流进了彼此的嘴里。知道飞龙快到了，Mikhail用手抚上他的勃起，开始配合着戳刺的频率撸动。他们两同时释放时，他怀中因两人的汗水而变得滑腻不堪的身体剧烈地颤动并紧绷了几秒，高潮时的声音让飞龙很庆幸Mikhail让员工们都离开了。

“现在你知道我为什么要让所有员工都离开了吧。”Mikhail试图平复呼吸时轻笑道。

飞龙闭上眼睛，擦去脸上的汗水。“事实上我也正在想这个。”他慢慢地从料理台上坐起来，看着自己，厌恶地叹了口气，“我身上现在一团糟。我需要洗澡。”

Mikhail笑了，在他的脸颊上轻吻了一下。“你先去吧。我要把这里弄完，反正我也快做完了。”

***

慢慢地走进巨大的按摩浴缸，里面放满了温度适宜、让人舒缓的水，飞把头靠在浴缸上，闭上了眼睛，闻着周围浸满的洋甘菊的芳香。

“飞”。

当Mikhail碰到他的肩膀时，他吓了一跳。他一定是睡着了。

“我把你累坏了，是不是?”Mikhail温柔地笑着，他脱下衣服，走进了按摩浴缸。

“这是洋甘菊盐。”飞龙疲惫地回答，给Mikhail让出身后的位置。“你做完了?”

“我做完了”。他放松地叹息，双手环上飞的腰，边说边爱怜地轻吻他的肩膀。“而你，sweetheart，从现在开始你是我的了。”

飞龙从喉咙里发出轻笑，“你想得美。”

“Oh，但是你喜欢这样，我说的对吗?”他轻柔地吻了一下面前那优雅的脖颈，很好奇飞龙是怎么做到一直都这么好闻的。

“我喜欢很多东西。”他平静地抗议，向后靠上Mikhail的身体。一定是这温暖的浴缸和洋甘菊盐，才使他感到这么惬意。

“比如?”Mikhail低声问道，他伸手拿起海绵，把水挤到飞的上臂上。

他想了想，然后用如丝般柔滑的声音慢慢说了出来，享受着温热的水滴落在身上的感觉，“书，歌剧…我的下午茶…”

即使他已经知道了答案，但听着飞用他的声线如此温柔地说出他喜欢的事物，对Mikhail来说是一种享受。

“还有呢?”他边问边用粗糙的手轻轻地拂过他胳膊上的柔软皮肤。

飞龙停顿了几秒钟，然后闭着眼睛继续说下去，边描述边想象着他喜欢的东西，“我身上的柔软丝绸…陶为我梳头发。”

他把嘴唇轻轻压上飞的肩，双手继续感受着爱人肌肤的柔软，喃喃地说:“…还有呢?”

几秒钟的沉默之后，飞龙说出了让他紧张不安的话。

“…你粗糙的手抚摸我…你柔软的卷发缠绕在我的指间…你须后水的味道。”当Mikhail在他一侧的脖颈上更用力地亲吻时，他抬起下巴偏了偏头。他深深地吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，让这句话从他的喉咙里溜出，几乎就像耳语，“我们。此刻。”

如果世上真有天堂的话，这一定就是了。强壮的手臂把他面前苗条的身体转过来，然后紧紧地抱在了怀里，他亲吻那珍贵的双唇时手指顺着飞的脊背抚摸起来。“到我了?”他深情地问道，用手臂间温暖的水把他的爱人包裹起来。

“到你了。”飞龙罕见地冲他温柔地笑了笑，用手抚弄着Mikhail湿漉漉的卷发。

“我的兰博基尼…好酒…飞机——我喜欢飞行。”他慢慢地念着他的名单，不时地停下来亲吻那双他永远也吻不够的嘴唇。“…Ella Fitzgerald …咖啡。”

“杏仁脆饼。”飞补充道。Mikhail轻声笑了笑，又偷了一个吻，然后他抬起手，用手背轻轻地抚过飞的脸颊，继续说下去。

“喝茶的你…你看书时脸上的神情…你的头发。”他握住飞的手，边说边吻，“你在我发间的手指。”

当Mikhail亲吻他锁骨下的皮肤时，飞龙轻轻呻吟出声，他的手顺着脊背缓缓向下。“你的肌肤。”他低声道，“你在我嘴里的味道。”Mikhail温柔地说着，他停顿下来，品尝了一下他喜欢着的那嘴唇的味道。“我吻你时你发出的声音。”

他松开这个吻，用双手捧起那张美丽的脸，看着那双紫水晶般的眼睛，郑重地说道，“我们。此刻。”

***

Vladimir在只有Alexei的餐桌前停顿了一下，然后才坐下来，“为什么Mikhail没来吃饭？”他的声音里有一丝恼怒。当他们在家时，人们总是希望所有的家庭成员能够一起吃饭。现在他的两个儿子都刚从国外回来，他希望至少能做到这一点。

Alexei指着桌边为飞龙留下的另一个空位子，看向他的父亲，“他们今天早上去木屋了。我认为您这几天不应该指望能看到他们。”

有那么一瞬间，他父亲的眉毛间出现了一道小小的皱纹，这让Alexei一看到就满意地笑了。众所周知，Vladimir Arbatov从不外露自己的感情。即使是他的儿子们，也需要经过仔细的观察，才能了解他们父亲现在的心情，以及他是否感到愉快。对他这样的人来说，眉毛间的皱纹就意味着要做点什么了。

“我布置了这一切才让他远离飞龙。然后你把他带了过来。你想解释一下吗，Alexei?”

Alexei靠上椅背，一边说一边从容不迫地用手指敲着桌子，“你了解我的，爸爸。我做我想做的。”

没有人，即使是Mikhail也不敢说出Alexei正在对Vladimir Arbatov暗示的东西，并侥幸逃脱惩罚，当然，除了Alexei。一方面，这是他的天性，但事实上，他的父亲从来都不忍心对Alexei发火，这与他很像他的母亲有很大关系。这一点，再加上他爱嬉闹的天性，从小就让Arbatov家里充满了欢笑，这使Vladimir的心柔软了太多次。如果说他一生中有一件事做得不对，那可能就是他太纵容Alexei了。

“你打算用这个毁了你哥哥的生活吗，Alexei？” Vladimir冷静地问。

他停下来，抿了口酒，带着惯常的狡黠微笑回答道:“我对Misha没有意见，爸爸。但是我确实想要得到我想要的，如果这毁了他的生活，那就是他的问题了。”

他直视着儿子的眼睛，要求儿子直接回答。“你想要他。”

“现在来说，是的。”

Vladimir像往常一样镇定，他抿了一口酒，问道:“把他带到这里怎么能帮你得到你想要的东西？”

他微微扬起下巴，眯起眼睛，狡黠地笑，“因为这会让Vladimir Arbatov让某些事情发生。”

在他的两个儿子中，Alexei从小就是比较狡猾的那一个。Mikhail聪明、精于算计、具有智慧，这就是为什么这个家族必须交给他。但Alexei的特别之处在于他可靠的实现目标的能力。没有东西，没有人，甚至是他，都不能阻止Alexei得到他想要的东西。他清楚地知道该做什么，该操纵谁来得到他需要的结果。如果Alexei想要的是接管这个家庭，如果他能更自律一点，那他不得不好奇Alexei会成为一个怎样优秀的领导者。

这并不是说他从未向Alexei提及此事，但他的回答是:“不需要它我就可以得到我想要的一切，为什么还要让自己背负如此沉重的负担呢?”他很幸运，有两个足够优秀的儿子来继承他的财产，但他也很不幸，因为他们似乎对他的财产都不感兴趣。尤其是现在，从来都按着他希望走的Mikhail已经对生活产生了新的兴趣。如果他不是白蛇的刘飞龙，他只需要除掉这个人，他的问题就都解决了。然而，Alexei似乎找到了解决问题的办法。

“你到底想要什么发生?”他问道。

当他意识到自己离目标又近了一步时，他的脸上露出了胜利的微笑。听到他们在宴会厅里做爱的声音，他感到非常恼火和不耐烦，但他从中获得的信息却很有用。

“我有理由相信，有一个人能帮我们扭转乾坤。”他解释。

“那是谁呢?”他聚精会神地听着一条非常重要的信息。

Alexei回答时脸上露出狡黠的微笑。

“麻见隆一。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 弟弟住手！


	15. Chapter 15

房间里一片漆黑，以至于他都分不清自己身在何处。暴雨的声音震耳欲聋，空气稀薄得令人感到窒息。突然，闪电照亮了整个房间，轰隆隆地雷随之猛烈地打了下来。这里是Mikhail在香港的顶层公寓，他正背对着自己站在那扇巨大的玻璃窗前。

他记得很清楚，他从日本回来的那个夜晚。当时他唯一想做的就是赶快回到那个怀抱，去感受那温暖，然后忘记一切。慢慢地，Mikhail转过身来，他的蓝眼睛里一片空洞，他的视线直直地穿过了他。

“再见。”他没有看自己一眼就离开了。

他的肺突然收缩。他试着叫出他的名字，但他的喉咙没有发出一点声音。Mikhail消失在了门边，当他挣扎着呼吸时，他的心脏就像被从胸膛里扯出来一样生疼。

他猛地从床上坐了起来，眼睛睁得大大的，试图呼吸。他用手捂住心口，仿佛试图平复震动着他整个身体的剧烈心跳。

一个梦。他又做恶梦了。为什么这个梦感觉如此真实?他屏住呼吸，转过身去看床的另一边。

空的。

Mikhail呢?他喘息着，那些话还在他的耳畔回响。心跳得越来越快，他从床上站起来，步履蹒跚地走出房门，肺部的收缩几乎要了他的命。

“飞？”一个熟悉的声音从厨房里传来。飞龙一看到Mikhail端着他的咖啡站在那里，就松了一口气。他闭上眼睛，努力平复自己的呼吸。他在瞎想什么呢?Mikhail就在这里。为什么他会在这样一个地方做恶梦？在过去的几天里，他们曾在这个木屋的每一个地方拥抱。

“飞？”Mikhail担忧地向他走来。飞龙全身还在发抖。他突然意识到自己曾见过几次这样的飞龙，那是他做恶梦的时候。关于七年前的噩梦，关于那个男人。

他忽视自己内心的剧痛，伸出双臂环住了那纤细的身体，把飞紧紧地搂在怀里。“又是那个梦，对吗？他这次做了什么?”

飞龙听见自己的心跳慢慢平息下来。当他伸出双臂拥抱他时，Mikhail总是有办法让他平静下来。他紧紧地靠着面前的身体，好像要确认他看到的不是幻觉。Mikhail真的在这里。他在他皮肤上感受到的温暖是真实的。他不知道从什么时候起，Mikhail的离开已经成了他的另一个噩梦，一个不亚于麻见和他父亲之死的噩梦。

“不是关于他的。”他把脸埋进Mikhail充满男性气息的胸膛，享受着那双有力的手温柔地抚摸他的头发，他的心跳渐渐平静下来。“是关于你的。”

完全被这句话吓到，Mikhail瞬间僵住，后退一步看着飞龙，“你这是什么意思?我现在让你做噩梦了?”他几乎无法想象自己做了什么会让飞做噩梦的事。

“我也很惊讶。”他轻笑着，伸手摸了摸那柔软的卷发，“永远不要比我早起。”他轻笑着说，然后把Mikhail拉过来吻了上去。

双手捧着飞的脸，Mikhail温柔地回吻。金属的冰冷质感压在他的脸颊上，是那个爱情手镯。突然，他想起了一件一直困扰着他的事情，一个他还没有问的问题。

“Mikhail，”他看着那双蓝眼睛，好奇地问道，“你为什么没告诉我接管家族的事？”

听到这句话，Mikhail脸上的表情立刻就变了。他停顿了一下，然后才回答道:“我本来是要告诉你的。”

这样一个简短的回答告诉他Mikhail并不愿意谈论这件事。但不管出于什么原因，他必须知道，“什么时候?”

Mikhail似乎被自己的话噎着了。很显然，他很难回答这个问题，要么就是，他只是不想让他知道。“当它变成正式的时候。那时我还没有做出决定。”

“决定什么?要不要告诉我?”他冷静但坚定地追问。

他把目光从飞龙身上移开，沉重地叹了口气，说出了他确信飞龙不会乐意听到的话。但不给他一个答案是不可能的。飞龙总是能得到他想要的，至少从他这里是的。

带着这种想法，他叹了口气，说出了答案，“决定是否要接管。”

听到这句话，飞龙难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。Mikhail不可能不想要接管家族。不可能的。

“为什么犹豫?为什么要现在犹豫?你肯定很早以前就知道这个家会是你的。你是长子。”

不知为何，Mikhail听到这些话似乎有点挫败。他说话的口气立刻变得有些刺耳，“你有没有想过我可能不想离开澳门?我不想离开你?”

他的回答使他大吃一惊。Mikhail到底在说什么?他放弃这样一个机会就为了留在澳门?他想都没想就把话对着Mikhail说了出来，“Misha，这甚至不是放弃的理由。”

突然，那双蓝眼睛变得凶狠，他的话就像一把锋利的刀刺穿了他的心，“它不是吗，飞？”

直到那时，他才意识到他刚刚做了什么。他没有期望Mikhail为了他们的关系放弃那么多意味着他自己不会放弃那么多。最糟糕的是，这可能是真的。离开白蛇从来都不是一个选择，即使是为了Mikhail。Mikhail对他的爱超出了他回报的能力。这是没有任何借口的。

飞龙闭上眼睛，想象着听到这些话对Mikhail来说有多痛苦，但Mikhail可能永远也不会知道的是，这对他自己来说更加痛苦。知道自己是怎样得被爱着，却不能给予他同样多的爱，这是一种折磨。他怎么能心安理得地接受他永远也无法给予Mikhail他应得的东西?在这段关系中受益的人是他，而Mikhail心甘情愿被他利用的事实让他意识到他是多么不配得到他的爱。

“永远不要想为我放弃它。”他脸上掠过一丝苦笑，轻声说道，“我不会允许的。你一定要接管家族，我向你保证。”

他常常想，为什么飞的短短几句话总能使他心软下来，无论他受到多少伤害，他总能从他身上找到原谅的力量。毕竟，他知道对他敞开心扉、冒这个险对飞来说有多难。如此突然地渴望从他身上得到更多是错误的。只是有时候，只是偶尔，他也需要知道飞是愿意尝试的。

Mikhail没有回答，他只是温柔地笑了笑，倾身给了他一个吻。那时候他心里想的是什么，飞不需要知道。重要的是，飞理解他的感受，他很乐意接受飞准备给予的一切。

“说到这，我很快就得走了。”他不想说，但没办法。他临时离开香港已经差不多一个星期了，因此，不管他多么想留下来，他都不能再多呆了。

他原以为Mikhail会像往常一样撅嘴，大惊小怪，但令他吃惊的是，他只是轻轻点了点头。

“我让他们明天来接我们。”

***

直升机在下午早些时候返回了莫斯科。Mikhail从前一天开始就相当安静，不是沮丧，也不是悲伤，只是好像有什么心事。他们在一起的时候，他从来没有像这样过。Mikhail是那种懂得享受他所做的每一件事的人，他从不会因任何事烦恼到影响他正在做的事情。然而，一定有什么事情正在很大程度上困扰着他。他的表情，他的呼吸，甚至他接吻的方式都显示着这一点。他问了好几次，但答案总是:没什么。现在看来，再问也没有意义了。不管是什么，Mikhail不想让他知道。而他一定有他的理由。

更不寻常的是，他们一回到家里，他就消失了几乎一整个下午。知道他要走了，Mikhail通常是不会离开他身边的。在这种时候，他也希望Mikhail能多陪他一会儿。

那天下午的晚些时候，Mikhail回来看他。他的表情中有一种释然，就好像他已经做了他需要做的事，终于把一切都做完了。

“我们去吃饭吧。”在他消失了那么久之后，他就只说了这一句话，然后就把他拖出了门。没有解释。什么都没有。他仍然很好奇，但至少他的烦恼似乎已经消失了。

“你没事吧?”当他们从走廊走向餐厅时，飞龙问道。

Mikhail停顿了一下，笑了出来。他把手伸向那纤细的腰间，用手指爱怜地抚摸着飞的下背部，温柔地说道:“你在担心我吗?真贴心（sweet）。”

贴心?以前从来没有人用这个词形容过他，也最好别用。飞龙边笑边回答道:“担心?不。你把我吓坏了。”的确，沉默寡言的Mikhail非常古怪。即使现在他看上去不再烦恼了，他还是有点情绪低落，并不在最好的状态。

他侧身看向突然停下来的Mikhail。他盯着眼前的什么东西，那双蓝眼睛变得锐利起来。在Mikhail脸上看到的表情他终生难忘，他的表情如此具有威胁性，以至于他都打了个哆嗦，因恐惧眼前的这个男人，他不自觉地退了一步。是的,恐惧。那不是他认识的Mikhail。是另一个人，一个残忍、冷血、狠毒、冷酷到让他感到威胁的人。

“飞龙？”一个熟悉的声音从走廊那头传来，这是这世上他唯一害怕听到的声音。他闭上眼睛，试着想象这一切都是一场他还没有醒来的噩梦。他还没准备好，尤其是在这里，尤其是在现在他和Mikhail才刚相互理解的时候。

他要怎么面对那个强奸了他的人，就在这里，就在Mikhail面前?

他转过身，证实了他的恐惧。“麻见。”

是活生生的麻见隆一，正和Alexei一起沿着走廊走过来。那一天的记忆在他脑海中掠过，他脸上血色全无。他以为他已经锁在某处了的可怕记忆回来了，这几乎让他站不稳。他不知道自己究竟是感到痛苦还是愤怒，但它强烈地打击着他，让他感到恶心。无意识中，他发现自己在寻求依靠。

他的心跳加速，血液在血管里奔流。看到那个现在已经成为他最痛恨的敌人的男人时，他几乎感觉不到飞龙搭上他胳膊的手。回想起飞龙讲述的在日本发生的事，无法抑制的愤怒就吞噬了他。即使是现在，他仍然可以看到那个美丽身躯上的淤青，那些他最初认为来自于快乐的淤青。他爱慕着的优雅手腕上的红色印记还留在他的脑海里。飞龙大腿内侧干涸的血迹仍然清晰地留在他的记忆中。

他想象着那天可能发生的事情，心中的怒火几乎要把他吞噬。那一定疼得要命。他只能看到那张完美无瑕的脸因痛苦而扭曲，他能想象飞的尖叫在他的耳畔回响。他的飞，他比生命还要珍惜爱慕的美丽的飞，被这个人的手折磨玷污了。

“你他妈的在我家里做什么?”Mikhail从咬紧的牙关中静静地说，在朝那个该死的混蛋脑袋开枪以便一劳永逸之前，他要尽可能得到解释。

和往常一样，麻见脸上挂着轻蔑的笑，只是此刻他那双金色的眼睛变得更加锐利，敏锐地察觉到他正处在严重的威胁之中。他并不常因为什么事咒骂自己，但现在他暗骂了一声，他不知道飞龙在这里。此外，他明明记得他们已经按他计划的那样分手了。但既然飞龙现在在这里，那他们肯定又在一起了，这让他恼怒到做出了这种情况下并不明智的事情。

径直走到Mikhail面前，麻见吐出一口烟，用几乎是耳语的声音说道:“这是你父亲的房子，你只是住在这里，就像你正在用属于我的东西一样。”

转眼间，麻见的身体就飞过走廊，撞在了墙上。几秒钟后，一声枪响，他耳边的墙上被打了一个洞。那个俄国混蛋瞄准了他的头，只偏了一英寸。他本能地伸手去拿枪，准备瞄准。然而他眼前的景象却让他僵在了冰冷的地板上。

那里，就在走廊里，飞龙坚定地站在他和那个俄罗斯人之间，手抓着Arbatov的枪。那一枪没有射偏，如果不是飞龙的干扰，他现在已经死了。

但是为什么?

“让开”。Mikhail的声音变得更加低沉，他带着致人于死地的决心盯着飞龙的眼睛。那双望向他时总是充满爱意的蓝眼睛，现在变得异常冰冷。Mikhail是认真的。没有鸣枪警告，没有犹豫。那一枪瞄准了他的头。Mikhail想要杀人，如果没有他的干涉，他会毫不犹豫地杀人。

“飞，我是认真的。”他平静地重复了一遍，但声音听起来比子弹本身更加危险。

飞龙吞咽了一下，回望他。“我做不到。”他坚定地说，“你得先向我开枪。”

无论他有多害怕麻见，无论这对Mikhail会造成多大的伤害，他都不能让麻见被杀。不是现在。有些事情他需要知道，有些事情他必须完成，他心里的事情需要答案。

他在那双蓝眼睛里看到的痛苦，仿佛Mikhail在那一刻被自己打中了一样。在某种程度上，他是的。被他深爱到愿意为其杀人的这个人，被他想要保护的这个人，射中了心脏。

他看着Mikhail在他眼前接受了这个几乎摧毁他的局面，一阵尖锐的疼痛穿过他的心脏。他怎么能原谅自己为了保护麻见所做的一切?Mikhail所做的一切都是为了爱他。然而他给Mikhail的只有痛苦。他所能给予的只有痛苦。

“够了。把你的枪放下。我不会容忍这样的事情发生在我的家里。”低沉威严的声音从他的身后传来。似乎没有人知道Vladimir站在那里多久了，但他一开口，整个空间似乎都服从了下来。毕竟，这是Vladimir Arbatov，一个只要站在那里就能得到他的尊重的人。

Mikhail看了他父亲一眼，然后把枪收起来，一言不发地离开了。飞龙正要跟上去，Vladimir走到他面前挡住了他的去路，“如果你不介意的话，我想跟你说件事。”他礼貌地说道。

飞龙深吸了一口气，然后轻轻地点了点头，跟着Vladimir进了书房。或许最好给Mikhail一些独处的时间，或许他在面对Mikhail之前需要时间让自己冷静下来。

看着飞龙和Vladimir Arbatov一起消失在书房里，麻见慢慢地站了起来。

“你还好吗?”Alexei向麻见伸出手，麻见自然地无视了。

“好险呐，是不是?”他脸上带着一贯的狡黠微笑，“面对我哥哥时，你必须比那快得多。他经常这么做，你知道吗?在没有任何警告的情况下朝你开枪。”

在遭到那个大的Arbatov枪击之后，而且还实际上被他们的父亲命令了，不知怎么的，Alexei终于激起了他最大的怒火。在经历了生死攸关的情形之后，这个可恶的小孩居然还敢站在那里，脸上挂着愉悦的表情，这只有一种解释。

“这一切都是你计划好的，是不是?”他问，从口袋里掏出烟盒。

“你觉得我到底在计划什么?”Alexei微笑着抽出一支麻见的香烟，停了一下，问道，“你介意吗?”

“没有。”他一边回答，一边点燃了自己的烟，然后把打火机扔给了Alexei。

“让我猜猜，”麻见停下来吸了一口，让烟充满他的肺，然后才继续说道，“你想要飞龙。”

Alexei狡黠地笑了笑，随意地答道，“我们不都是吗?”

他完全低估了这个小的Arbatov。作为一个从未涉足黑社会的年轻人，Alexei很有潜力。

“明智之举”。他不得不称赞这个孩子，“但是如果你认为你可以通过操纵我来得到你想要的话，再想想吧，孩子。黑社会可不是给你玩耍的地方。”狠毒的金色眼睛瞪着Alexei，漫不经心地警告这个傲慢的小孩。

带着狡黠的微笑，Alexei走到麻见面前，把烟吐到他的脸上，“可是，我已经让你到我想要你在的地方了，不是吗?你已经很好地完成了你被带到这里来的任务。我认为这是一种成就，你说呢?”他用一贯玩世不恭的口吻说完就走开了。他不会为一个已经就位并完成任务的卒而浪费时间的。

“你在危险的地方，小Arbatov。小心你的背后。”麻见恼怒地说，他手痒得想拿枪。幸运的是，他的理智制止了他。与Arbatov家族结仇是不明智的。俄罗斯的黑手党势力太强大了，比起当他们的敌人，跟他们结盟能带来更大的利益。

“哦，拜托，你吓到我了。”一如既往没有受到任何威胁的影响，Alexei在空中挥了挥手，没有转身，“把你脸上的血擦掉，好吗?爷爷。”

***

“请坐。”Vladimir站着等飞龙坐下。尽管他更加年长，但Vladimir一直给予他作为处于平等地位的领袖应得的尊重。他似乎很清楚自己在和谁打交道，在做什么。

“我更愿意站着，谢谢。”他礼貌地拒绝。在刚刚发生的一切之后，现在不是他坐下来放松的时候。此外，在和Vladimir Arbatov这样的人打交道时，应该时刻保持警惕。

Vladimir默默地点头，打量了他一会儿才决定开口，“你知道吗，你还是个小男孩的时候我就记得你了。那时候我想，多迷人的一个男孩啊。要是我的儿子们能学会这么优雅就好了。”他回忆道。

“而且你已经长得相当漂亮了，”他赞赏地说，“足以吸引我两个儿子的眼球。”

听到最后一句话，飞龙笑了。所以，Vladimir还是很担心的。这并没有让他感到惊讶。他到莫斯科的时候就预料到了。“

这让你很烦恼。”飞龙用他那柔滑的声音说道。

“我不介意我儿子的性取向，飞龙。”他停顿了一下，研究着年轻的白蛇首领脸上的表情，然后才继续说下去，“但是当它威胁到我的家庭幸福时，就有问题了。”

此时，他确信Vladimir已经意识到兄弟俩之间的问题了。尽管如此，这不是他们的父亲应该告诉他的事情。“恐怕你得和你儿子谈谈，确切地说是你的小儿子。”他恭敬地说。

“Alexei不是问题。Mikhail才是。” Vladimir深吸了一口气，叹道，表情没有一丝改变。总是很难看出他是怎么想的。这个男人把自己的情绪控制得极好。

“他今天让我让Alexei代替他。”

这句话让他目瞪口呆，一句话也说不出来。一股复杂的情感汹涌而来，让他不得不抓住椅背来抑制自己控制不住的发抖。Mikhail是认真的。他已经决定了这么一件重要的事，甚至都没跟他说过。

“我看出来你也很惊讶。” Vladimir平静地说，用锐利的目光注视着他的每一个反应。

“他没有告诉过我。”他静静地答道，试图考虑该怎么办。有一件事是肯定的，他要和Mikhail严肃地谈谈这一切。

“Mikhail是被培养起来接管这个家族的。他一直以来都肩负着这个责任。我一直很痛苦，我无法给他一个他应得的童年，如果他能找到一个他爱的人，我本应该为他感到高兴。要是他选择的不是白蛇的首领就好了。”

这一次，飞龙看到了他眼中短暂的悲伤。他声音里的真诚告诉他这不是谎言。对他来说，说出这些话就像飞龙听到这些话一样困难。

“我不会让他放弃的，Vladimir。”他语气坚定地说。他绝不会让这种事发生。

对此，Vladimir只是笑了笑，“不是你说的这么简单的。”他挑明，“Mikhail爱你。我从来没见过他像看你那样看着别人。这就是为什么我一点也不惊讶他愿意为了你放弃一切。”他停了下来，盯着飞龙紫色的眼睛看了一会儿。

“问题是，飞龙，你愿意为他牺牲这么多吗?”

Vladimir很清楚在什么地方，用什么方法打击他。那个男人已经看透了这一切，他的问题，他的不安，以及他内心使他们的关系变得脆弱的烦恼。不管这是为了让他远离他儿子而精心策划的计策，还是出于一个父亲的爱，这位老人都把这个问题处理得极好。

试图整理自己的思绪，他完全说不出话来。他把目光移开，Vladimir把手放在了他的肩膀上。

“放他走吧，飞龙。你和我一样清楚他应该得到的远不止这些。抓着他，你将剥夺他的一切美好，而与麻见的不和将会把他置于危险之中。”那温柔的声音无情地挤压着他的心。他闭上眼睛，Vladimir的话深深地印在他的脑海里。

“你,”他强调。“把他置于危险之中。”

***

在他的房间里，Mikhail一动不动地面对着窗户。房间里的寂静使他的心紧张起来，他很清楚Mikhail知道他的存在，但他拒绝承认。他保持距离，静静地等着他先开口。他的所作所为没有任何借口，Mikhail完全有理由生气。也许Vladimir不用做就任何事，就能得到他想要的。

在他终于开口说话之前，窗边的身体摇晃了一下。“你知道吗，”他停顿了几秒钟，深吸了口气，“那时我满脑子想的都是你为什么站在那里，而不是站在我身边。”

如果Mikhail生气就好了。然而他一点也不生气。说这些话的时候，他带着令人心碎的平静，仿佛这是他已经接受的日常生活的一部分。

飞龙默默地站在那里，听着每一个字，这些话就像利刃一样刺入他流血的心。

“然后我意识到我已经知道答案了。”他静静地说，用手抓了一下他柔软的金色卷发。他轻声说话的时候，他的蓝眼睛仍然盯着窗外，仿佛是在自言自语，向他自己重复着他一直知道的事情。

“最糟糕的是，不管这件事让我多么伤自尊，或让我多么伤心，我就是不知道该如何离开你。”

听到这句话，飞龙闭上眼睛，竭力抑制心中的痛苦。他怀着沉重的心情走向Mikhail，从背后搂住那具温暖的身体，把他的前额靠上他已经开始爱上的结实肩膀。

他有生以来第一次为活着而感到高兴。很高兴知道被人如此深爱的感觉。这是一段将持续一生的记忆，即使那份爱很快就会失去，即使他不得不放手。


End file.
